MJSE High
by Yinx1
Summary: This is story goes along with my Samcedes series. In short it's the development of their relationship with each other, family, and friends as they end the year together. It will go all the way up to college and their meeting again in New York.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the characters.

Chapter 1 by Yinx

The words were out of their months before they could stop them 'Marry me' and 'Yes'. Mercedes decided that they both were caught up in the moment and both said things they really didn't mean. Sam had meant it. He had gotten a saving account the summer before and working at the pizza joint plus doing odd jobs had given him a modest jump on saving for Mercedes ring. She will be my wife he told himself every night as he checked his account against the ring he had picked out price.  
>Mercedes was talking with Santana and Lauren at lunch the following week. "Wait so you and Trout" Santana starred in shock<br>"Yes, for almost five months" Mercedes smiled  
>"You know I can actually see you two working" she sat back thoughtfully in her chair "Like long term married and having a shitload of pretty ass babies".<br>"Whatever we are just having fun" Mercedes rolled her eyes.  
>"Bull Mercedes" Lauren said "that boy is head over heels into you. I wouldn't be surprised if you did get married"<p>

"We're young guys, we both have the rest of our lives ahead of us makes no sense to worry about life partners now." Mercedes said firmly  
>"Like I said" Santana began "you two are going to last. Unlike Shire and Pudding Cups" she drawl loudly as Rachel and Finn passed by the table.<br>"How do you know"?  
>"I can feel it, like in my boobs like that chicka on Mean Girls" Santana smirked<br>"Sam is sprung and he's springing over here now" Lauren smiled  
>"Hey guys" Sam smiled as he placed his brown bag lunch beside Mercedes "Cede" he kissed her cheek.<br>"Cedes" Santana corrected him with a classic disgusted look.  
>"Err no I like Cede" he said giving her one back.<br>"Guppy, what you've been here only a year you can't go around changing shit"  
>Sam shrugged as he dove into his lunch "Tomato, tomato"<br>"No me gusta le boca trucha…" Santana began.

"Okay stop I won't have my friends fighting over my nickname just petty" Mercedes said slightly crossed  
>Sam looked at her sadly 'friend' he thought after he had told her he loved her after he had proposed. Well sort of proposed but she had said 'yes' all the same. He was lost in thought as they finished lunch and he and Mercedes walked to get their books from the lockers<br>"Sam is everything okay" she asked touching his arm smiled at him.  
>Sam shook his head "You call me your friend Mercedes I thought I was your boyfriend now fiancé" he looked at her.<br>Mercedes turned away before answering "You are my friend first Sam, a good relationship needs a strong foundation right" she got her books out.  
>"But I'm your fiancé Mercedes" he shoved his hands into his jeans pockets.<br>Mercedes almost dropped her books "Fiancé"?  
>"You said 'yes' when I asked you to marry me remember? At the mall last week" he said quietly.<br>"I thought you were joking" she starred at him slightly scared.  
>"No I wouldn't joke about something like that" he said firmly stepping closer to her.<br>"Sam, we have only been dating five months" she looked down at her Advance Chemistry book.  
>"So" he said slowly<br>"So… we barely still know each other Sam".  
>"All I need to know Mercedes is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you" he cupped her chin lifting her head so he could kiss her.<br>Mercedes backed out of the kiss shaking her head.  
>"You don't want to spend the rest for your life with me Mercedes" Sam asked sadly.<br>"I'm saying that I'm only seventeen, Sam I don't even know what I'm wearing tomorrow. How am I supposed to know who my husband is."  
>"You know cause he is standing right here, Mercedes"<br>"Sam I think we shouldn't worry about who our future spouse is going to be right now. Let's just live in the moment" she asked giving him a small smile.  
>The bell rang and Mercedes was glad this awkward conversation was going to end.<br>"I am going to marry you Mercedes" he took her hand as led her to their class.

"Don't I have a say if I want to marry you" Mercedes asked trying to pull her hand out of his.

"No not at this moment" he hissed increasing his grip as they walked into the room.

"Samuel" she glared at him.

"Mercedes" he narrowed his eyes looking at her.

"Let me go" she said through clinched teeth. Sam kissed her hand before letting her go. Mercedes walked away and sat with Tina her lab partner. Sam took his seat next to Mike right behind them.  
>"What's wrong" Mercedes Tina whispered as class started<br>Mercedes shook her head.  
>Their teacher began to lecture and Tina passed Mercedes a note <em>Tell me<em>_  
><em>_I can't__  
><em>_Why not__  
><em>_Because you will tell everyone and I don't anyone to know_.  
>"I promise" Tina whispered her eyes full of concern.<br>"Pinky swear" Mercedes asked  
>The girls linked their pinky's<br>_Sam asked me to marry him__  
><em>_Omg what did you say__  
><em>_I said yes but I thought he was joking__  
><em>_But he wasn't__  
><em>_Yup__  
><em>_I c  
><em>_Ikr__  
><em>_What are you going to do__._  
>She just shrugged<br>"Okay, you have your directions now this is a job for four so double up" the teacher said bringing the girls back to the class.  
>Sam and Mike came up to them; Mercedes ball up the note and stuck it in her pack.<br>"You ready" Mike asked  
>"For what" Mercedes asked<br>"To start the project" he raised an eyebrow at them  
>"Err" both girls stammered glancing at each other.<br>"Didn't you two take notes" Sam asked looking back and forth between his and Mike's girlfriends  
>"No" Mercedes said frantic writing from the board.<br>Tina started gathering the supplies. Sam and Mike looked at each other both having the feeling that they were being left out of a secret.

Sam didn't like the distance Mercedes was putting between them mentally and physically. She sat between Tina and Les during Glee club while Sam had to sit next to Sunshine and Artie.  
>"Alright guys I'd like to welcome three new members Samuel, Damien, Hannah" Mr. Schue smiled which means the girls did a great jobs with their PCD song."<br>"Wait we already have a Samuel" Puck said  
>"I go by Sam though" Sam said "unless I'm in trouble with the rents or the Mrs." He winked at Mercedes who just shook her head smiling.<br>"I'll go by Samuel its fine" the other Samuel said grinning at all of them.  
>"I'm Damien" said the other guy.<br>"Whoa baby where are you from" Santana asked.  
>"Ireland"<br>"That is uber sexy" Brittany said  
>The girls agreed.<br>"I mean you could talk to me all day and I'll do things to you all night…" Santana smirked  
>"Santana" Mr. Schue said "Guys have a seat and let's talk about duets and the winner will get a free dinner at our lovely Breadstix on yours truly. Sectionals is coming up so chose your partner wisely".<br>Sam was over at Mercedes side in a flash as everyone tried to pick out the best partner.

"What song do you want to sing, Cede" he asked taking her hand and kissing her cheek.

"You can pick Sam" she smiled at him.

"Maroon 5 _If I Never See Your Face Again_ featuring Rihanna" he smiled

"I have to say I'm impressed, you must have had this song picked out for a while, right" she chuckled laying her head on his shoulder.

Sam wrapped his arm around her "Since you said you where my girlfriend" he kissed her temple.

"Wheezy, come on we are doing the duet again" Santana came up to them.

"I just told Sam I'll do it with him" Mercedes smiled at her friend.

Santana looked at Sam up and down "Really Wheezy? You and I got this shit in the bag and I wants my Breadstix" she placed her hand on her hips. "Lady Lips can sing with Quinn again"

"Sorry, Santana" Sam grinned

Santana sat on the other side of Mercedes pulling her out of Sam embraced with strength neither one knew she had. "Wheeze…"

"Stop calling her that, especially when you want something from her" Sam snarled.

"Grouper stay the hells out of this…"

"Like hell I will"

"Excuse me that is no way to talk to a lady" Santana rolled her neck crossing her arms and legs.

"I only see one lady sitting here" Sam snapped back

"Samuel" Mercedes said in shock slightly hurt by his harshness

"I meant her" he gestured to Santana "She not…"

Mercedes held up her hand to stop him "I know what you meant it was rude and just plain mean" she starred at him.

Santana smirked behind her making Sam's blood begin to boil.

"Mercedes she just want some damn frozen bread"

"So do you" his girlfriend crossed her arms.

"No I want a date with you."

"A free date, Goldfish…" Santana started

Mercedes held up her other hand at Santana "Sorry that's not going to happen"

"What" Sam cried as Santana did a 'suck it' dance behind Mercedes.

"And you Miss Lima Adjacent you provoked him" Mercedes said turning to Santana. "I'm not doing a duet with neither one of you." She got up "Do the song with each other" she walked down the stairs "Artie do you want to do a song with me" she asked sitting next to him.

"Fo so, Shortie" he said pushing up his glasses.

"This is your fault Grand Canyon" Santana looking from Mercedes to Sam

"Fuck off, Satan" Sam hissed as he got up and went to ask Brittany to be his partner.

"Just so you know Mercedes Patrice Jones that wasn't cool" Sam said to her at Mercedes locker after club.  
>"Don't start, Sam" she sighed getting her books and putting them in her bag.<br>"You have been avoiding me all day and you have been talking to Tina about us I know it. Plus that shit you just pulled" Sam continued as if she didn't say something "Santana only wants you for your voice, you know that right"

"Yes Sam I'm not stupid"

"I didn't say you were"

"That's why I'm not sing with either one of you"

"I'm sorry about that" he said calming down

Mercedes closed her locker and turned to face him "I'm not the one you have to apologize to Sam."

"Fine I'll do it" he stepped closer to her "If you tell me what's going on with you"

"Nothing, I'm fine" Mercedes said looking away at the rest of the students in the hall.

Sam cupped her chin turning her face back to his "Don't lie Mercedes, you have been acting weird since this morning"

"Who wouldn't" she thought to herself looking into his honeydew eyes.

"I love you" Sam whispered bring his face closer to hers

"I love you too" she smiled back

"Show me"

"What"? Mercedes shocked by the statement

"Show me that you love me, Mercedes" he starred unblinking at her.

"Sam I'm not going to have sex with you to prove…" Mercedes stepped back.

Sam grabbed her arm pulling her back to him "I'm not asking you to make love to me; because we aren't ready for that step right now"

"Then… what do you want me to do" she whispered starring at her hands on his chest feeling his wander over her back.

He nudged her face up with his forehead "Kiss me"

"I do kiss you"

Sam cupped her face and kissed her hard. Nibbling on her lip to make her moan fill his throat as his tongue wrapped around hers. He broke the kiss without warning and Mercedes stumbled as he held her tight. "Can you kiss me like that Mercedes"?

Mercedes heart had skipped a beat and she had no feeling in her legs "Sam" she whispered

"Can you" he asked again firmly

Mercedes looked up at him and stroked his face lightly. She got up on her toes and brushed her lips against his slowly. Her hands draped around his neck pulling him downward; she heard him groan as her fingers barely brushed the tiny hairs on the back of his neck before running through his hair. Using her tongue she traced his lips which automatically opened. Sam pulled her tightly against him. Mercedes felt his manhood twitch against her stomach and back out of the kiss.

"How was that" she breathe gazing at him with dazed eyes

"Did he put a baby in you" Kurt asked as Mercedes moved away her ears reddening "Cause if you could get pregnant from a kiss that would be it. Damn" and he walked off.

Sam pulled her back to him "Perfect" he stroke her cheek. "Are you scared of me; of what will happen when we get married" he asked softly  
>"No, and we may get married Sam. Why are you pushing this" she scrunched up her face.<p>

"Why not"?

"You can't possibly know that you want to spend the rest of your life with me after five months of dating"?

"Sometimes you just know, Mercedes" he smiled

Mercedes shook her head "I wish you would stop this talk about the future, Sam" she pushed out of his arms

"Why" Sam asked taking her hand as he did when they walked home.

"Because nothing is promised"

"I'm promised to you Mercedes, always and forever" he searched her face. "Do want me to ask permission from your father"?  
>"No my parents don't even know we are dating" she said quietly<br>"What"? Sam stopped at the front doors of the school starring in shock at her.  
>"I haven't told them" she didn't meet him eyes.<br>"Why the hell not" he let go of her hand.  
>She shrugged<br>"You don't think we will last" he whispered sadly  
>Mercedes looked at him and nodded sadly.<br>Sam shoulders sagged as he turned and followed a group of students out. He could see straight as tears came to his eyes. The last thing he needed was the sarcastic drawl of Santana Lopez.

"So I just want you to know that I forgive you for telling me to 'fuck off' earlier today. In that case we will be doing the new Cobra Starship song as our duet for glee club" she said getting in step with him.

"I'm singing with Brittany" Sam looked away wiping his nose.

"Wrong I talked her into doing it with the other Sam; the one with the normal size mouth" Santana smirked

"I don't want to do anything with…" Sam quicken his steps

"Look Guppy, Aretha is like my best friend and you're her boyfriend we has to gets along." She stepped in front of him stopping him from walking "Wait, are you crying"

"No" Sam sniffed not looking at her.

Santana rolled her Latin browns "Likes I don't have eyes." She sighed "What's wrong"?

Sam sized her up "I asked Mercedes to marry me last week and she said yes but now she doesn't think…"

"Okay, Old Yeller, I'm going to stop you right there. One you have this whole getting married, engaged thing going with Quinn and if that wasn't weird enough you going to do the same with my girl."

"I mean it this time" he said softly.

"So with Quinn you didn't"?

"I…"

"You better know for sure that Diva is the one before spouting out proposals, Samuel" she glared at him.

Sam smiled and hugged her

"Gets off me" Santana groaned in disgust.

"You called me Samuel" he laughed letting her go

"I will sing you my second verse of Trouty Mouth to take the taste out of your real name out of my mouth" she said suppressing a smile.

"I love her Santana" Sam said quietly as the continued walking "She is the only one for me"

"I guess I can give you my blessing then"

Smiling Sam offered her his arm; though she mutter 'No game' she took it anyway.

"Okay dear what's wrong" Kurt asked as he a Mercedes walked home.  
>"I think Sam and I broke up" she said sadly<br>"Wait what I just saw you and him do a 'I just put a baby in you' kiss. What could have possibly happen that fast" his shock rang out.  
>"I didn't tell my parents we were dating" she confessed.<p>

Kurt stopped her made her sit down on a bus bench. "Why wouldn't you? Sam's a great guy"

"I don't know… he has been talking about the future a lot lately" she sighed

"Do you see yourself with him"?

Mercedes shook her head "I don't know. I love him at least I think I do… I've never been in love before so…"

"Let me ask you this Mercedes; how do you feel when he touches you"?

"I get sparks where he touched me" she smiled at her hands.

"And when he kisses you"?

"I do see fireworks" she looked at her best friend.

"When he makes you mad…"

"I can't stay angry at him for long" she chuckled.

"Can you see yourself having children with him"?

Mercedes thought "Yes" she grinned thinking of Santana's statement of 'pretty ass babies'.

"What about marriage"?

Mercedes sighed "He asked me to marry him last week at the mall when he sang to me"

Kurt squealed.

"I said 'yes'…"

"Oh my god, I'm so planning the wedding. Mercedes remember when we did our wedding books when we were eight…" Kurt started talking fast.

Mercedes placed a hand on his knee "I thought he was joking"

"Wait was he" Kurt's smile faded.

"No"

Kurt let out a sigh "Oh good cause I was about to cut a bitch".

Mercedes chuckled.

"Do you want to marry Sam, Mercedes"?

"I want my future to be open and not tied to anyone, for now. I don't want to get hurt. Like I did with you and Puck"

"Sam wouldn't hurt you Mercedes"

"How do you know he won't"?

"I don't, nothing's promised, but Sam has a gentle heart one that is filled with love for you" he stroked her cheek.

"I love him too"

"Well then tell him, Beyonce" he stood pulling her with him "I've got a date with Blaine tonight and I need to moisturize."

The best friends linked arms laughing.

Mercedes looked at her phone as it buzzed that night; Sam was calling.  
>"Hi Sam"<br>_"Mercedes we need to talk"  
><em>"Um…okay"  
><em>"Kurt said that you thought we broke up".<em>  
>"Didn't we"?<br>_"No I didn't break up with you or will I ever"_ he said firmly.  
>"Sam"<br>_"I'm just mad that you didn't tell your parents about us"_ he continued.  
>"I don't think that we should get ahead of ourselves, we are still in high school."<br>_"Are you saying that you don't want them to know about us_"?  
>"For now"<br>Sam sighed _"Mercedes I told my parents the day we got back from New York. They love you as much as I do, why can't I have the same chance with your parents"?  
><em>Mercedes was silent as she bit her bottom lip thinking.

"_Mercedes are you still there"?_

Making up her mind "Do you want to come to dinner tomorrow"?  
><em>"Are you going to introduce me as your fiancé"?<em>  
>"Can we start as boyfriend first. I kind of don't want to give my mom an aneurism or my dad a heart attack".<br>Sam laughed _"Fine but I'm going to ask permission though"_  
>"Maybe next time"<br>_"Okay but I am going to ask Mercedes I wasn't joking at all". _  
>"I know Sam" she smiled<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

MJSE High:** Chapter 2 **by Yinx**  
><strong>

Sam knocked on the door at six exactly. He straighten his tie as Mercedes opened the door.  
>"What the hell are you wearing" looking him up and down in his father's suit and bolo tie, from prom.<br>"First impressions, Mercedes" he said stepping inside.  
>"But you know them, you've been here before" she crossed her arms as she tried not to laugh in his face.<br>"Is it Sam" Mrs. Jones called from the kitchen  
>"Yes, but not as your boyfriend" he kissed her cheek and walked into the kitchen.<br>"I'm here Mrs. Jones" Sam said giving her a hug.  
>"Samuel Evans" Mrs. Jones chuckled "what are you wearing" she held him at arm length.<br>Sam looked at Mercedes "Tonight is a special night"

"Really now, and why is that" she stepped away and set the roasted chicken on the table.

"Um… I would like to ask you something but not until Mr. Jones is here"

"Baby Girl you want to get your father. I'm very curious now" Mrs. Jones smiled at them.  
>"So Sam how the football team looking this year" Mr. Jones asked as he cut into his chicken.<br>"Great we may go to state" Sam smiled.  
>"Mercedes, you okay you look a little pale" Mrs. Jones asked.<br>"I'm okay" Mercedes mumbled as she picked at her plate.  
>Sam looked at her "Mercedes and I have announcement; we are dating" Sam took her hand.<br>"Sam" Mercedes jerked her hand away.  
>Mr. and Mrs. Jones looked at each other. "Really now" Mr. Jones said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin and sitting back "is this serious"?<br>"No" Mercedes said "Yes" Sam said at the same time.  
>"Which one is it" Mr. Jones asked looking from<br>"We've only dated five months, Daddy" Mercedes said quietly still looking at her plate.  
>"Oh well that's not bad plus it's their senior year" Mrs. Jones said to her husband "nothing to fret that much about"<br>"Really" Mercedes said looking between her parents.  
>"Yes dear you two go out for ice cream on us" Mercedes mother smiled getting up and getting a twenty out of her purse "Your father and I need to talk".<p>

"You see Mercedes there's nothing to worry about" Sam said taking his father's jacket and putting it around her draw her to him. They stood outside on her porch after ice cream.  
>"I guess you're right" she smiled up at him.<br>Sam laughed. "What's funny" she looked and him confused  
>"I just one step closer to calling you my wife" he kissed her softly.<br>"Sam stop" she scoffed trying to move away.  
>"No" he pulled her back and closer to him.<br>"We don't know what's going to happen in the future why can't we live in the now" she asked.  
>"I think we should do both. Being with you is my now and my future Mercedes" he stroked her face.<br>"Sam" she sighed shaking her head.  
>"No buts, Woman" he smiled at her.<br>"Woman, really Sam" she rolled her eyes.  
>He cupped her face "You're my woman"<br>She reached up and thumbed his lips "For now" she smiled.  
>Sam cupped her face "Forever" he kissed her deeply.<br>Mercedes smiled shaking her head "Night Sam and we will see about forever, okay" she handed him back the jacket and walking into her house.

Mercedes heard shouting from the family room when she entered her house. Walking in she saw her Dad yelling at her older brother Damon.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU DROPPED OUT"!

Damon stood his ground "I don't want to go to college anymore. I want to do more with my life I want to…"

"YOU WERE ALMOST DONE! ONE YEAR LEFT"!

"I want to make a difference in the world Dad. I going to join the army"

"Oh hell no" Mrs. Jones joined "Damon it's okay that you don't want to continue…"

"LIKE HELL"! Mr. Jones yelled. Mercedes could see the vein pop out of her dad's head, she took her father's hand and he calmed down "Baby Girl, don't ever disappoint me" he whispered to her.

"I'll try not to, Daddy" Mercedes smiled back.

"The army, really, Damon why"? His mother asked with tears in her eyes.

"Mom you own your own construction company. Dad, you own half the business in this town. What am I? I would be lost your shadows. I want to make my own name in this world. Not live under yours" Damon said.

"We don't mean to over shadow you, Baby Boy" Mrs. Jones hugged him "Either one of you" she looked at Mercedes. "We want the best for both of you and if this is what you want"

"It is Mom, Dad. Give me this chance" Damon looked at his father.

"Okay son." Mr. Jones nodded.

"Good because I leave the day after tomorrow for training camp"

The yelling began again Mercedes rolled her eyes as she left 'You brought that on yourself, Damon'

Sam arrived home to his mother and father watching TV.

"How did it go"? His father asked.

"Great" Sam smiled "I got her parent approval"

"That's great Sam" his mother smiled. "Mercedes is a very lucky young lady"

"I'm lucky I have her" Sam said loosening the bolo tie. "I'm going to marry her"

Sam parents looked at one another. "Sam you are young, are you sure that you are ready for marriage"? His father asked

"Yes"

"What about your future" Mrs. Evans asked

"Mercedes is my future. She has helped me with my grades. I may even get to go to college. Which wasn't even possible a year ago"

"Do you love her enough to spend the rest of her life with her because I like you, but I love her, and if you break that lady's heart; I will be right behind her father hunting you down"

Sam and his mother laughed.

"No worries Dad. I love her"

Sam was determined to change her 'for now' to his 'forever'.  
>She smiled at him as he sat next to her for glee club but frowned when Damien sat on the other side and entranced her in his accent.<br>"So it must be very cold, right".  
>"Not now right now it just beautiful rolling hill of lilac and green" he smiled at her.<p>

"And sheep too" Sam muttered.  
>Mercedes shot Sam a look "Sound gorgeous, Damien"<br>"I'll take you there I'm going home for your thanksgiving holiday"  
>"Wow really you would do that" Mercedes giggled her ears reddening<br>"Of course, I'll show a proper lass my secret hiding place" he smiled  
>Sam pulled Mercedes chair away from him<br>"Sam" Mercedes cried almost falling out the chair.  
>I don't think she can make it she coming with me to meet my family in Tennessee."<br>"I am" she looked at him knowing he was lying  
>"Yes" he said firmly to her.<br>Damien shrugged "Anyways the offer still stands I would love to give you a tour".  
>"It would be nice be I can't afford that ticket" Mercedes shook her head sadly.<br>"No problem my dad is a diplomat so free airline miles on my families jet".  
>Mercedes looked at Sam "I'll go if Sam can come"<br>"Err sure I guess" Damien said slightly disappointed  
>Mercedes smiled big at her friend "I'll ask my parents tonight"<br>Sam wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him as Mr. Schue started the lesson.

"Okay just a reminder that the Nationals are held in New York this year and we need to get the fund-raising started early. Any ideas"

"Anything but taffy" Kurt drawled.

"And cupcakes" Santana signed crossing her arms

"And a benefit concert" Lauren said.

"Yeah Sunshine thanks for your followers" Puck sneered.

"Sunshine is a part of our club now we have her followers" Mercedes said defending the air duck queen. "Right"

"I'm not sure" Sunshine glared at Puck.

"Guys, ideas" Mr. Schue

"We can do a talent show or play" Tina suggested

Mercedes smiled at her friend "I like that one"

"Me too" Sam agreed "But instead of just us performing we can included to whole school"

"How would we get money if we invite the whole school" Finn asked

"Umm well we are an arts program so it would go mainly to us but a portion would go to the school" Sam said confidently.

"Great idea Tina and Sam" Mr. Schue smiled "Any others"

"Okay but which one should we do a play or talent show" Artie asked.

The club went silent.

"How about a musical" Mercedes said quietly.

"Great idea, Mercedes, I of course will play the lead" Rachel started "And Finn the male lead"

"Shire Person do you even know what musical we are fucking doing? No may gusta." Santana pointed at her.

"Santana language" Mr. Schue warned "Musical it is; so let's think of some"

"_Les Miserables_" Rachel said

"_Wicked_" Kurt chimed

"_Legally Blonde_" Quinn smiled

"_Aida_" Mercedes suggested.

Mr. Schue wrote down the choices on the white board. "Okay, write down the one you want to do. Put them in this hat and we will see"

The students did as told and Mr. Schue counted the votes. "Okay with an over welling thirteen to two for the others; the play will be _Aida_. Congratulations, Mercedes" he smiled.

Mercedes eyes went wide "What" as Sam kissed her cheek as some in the club cheered.

"Mr. Schue, I really don't think that musical is very fair" Rachel began

"Meaning you don't get the lead" Lauren sneered

"Well…I"

"Hobbit, you can't have everything. My girl her is going to light up the stage" Santana turned around and high five Mercedes who was still in shock.

"I don't know if I want the lead, plus we are supposed to include the entire school" Mercedes said.

"Okay we will hold open auditions for the lead roles of; Aida, Radames, Amneris the three major leads, Friday at three"

The club members went their separate ways. Sam followed Mercedes, Tina and Santana out.

"Okay what the hell Cedes, why don't you want the lead role" Santana leaned against the lockers.

Mercedes shrugged "I just think it's good that we will be putting on a quality show this time, that's all" she looked at her friend.

"A great show with you as the lead" Santana continued "And Flounder as your male lead" she pointed to Sam.

"Okay I'll try out if you do" she smiled at Sam.

"I will" Sam grinned back

Damien came up to them "I'm going to audition for Radames, are you going out for Aida, Mercedes"?

"Uh… yes"

"I hope we get to work together" he smiled then nodded to Santana and Tina before leaving.

"Is he" Santana cocked her head to one side.

"Is he after you, Mercedes" Tina finished.

"Yes" Sam said glaring at the back of Damien's head.

"I don't think so he's a nice guys; he invited Sam and I to go to Ireland for Thanksgiving" Mercedes shrugged

"What! So not fair, I'm going to talk to him… he can't fucking invite people and not invite me, damn shepherd" Santana took off after Damien.

Tina shook her head "Look all I know is that if Rachel ends up playing a Nubian princess I'm going to be all kinds of piss off. I might have to bring out my fangs again" she said before walking away to find Mike.

"She had fangs" Sam asked looking slightly scared after Tina kissing Mike a ways down in the hall.

Mercedes laughed "That's a long Gaga story" she took his hand as she walked him to practice.

Sam stopped and kissed her before going into the boy's locker room "Mercedes, you're going to audition. Santana's right, Rachel is given every role and solo it's time for her to step out the spotlight and you to shine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the characters

**Chapter 3 **by Yinx**  
><strong>

"Hi" Mercedes beamed at Damien the next day at his locker "Guess what"?  
>"You can go" he eyes lit up.<br>"Yes I'm so psyched. My parents said I can have this trip as a birthday present and graduation present."  
>"That's great. Um Santana Lopez is coming too" he sighed.<br>Mercedes rolled her eyes placing a hand on her hip "Did she force you to invite her. Just tell her no"  
>"I'm scared she might hurt me" he looked actually scared.<br>"That's true I heard she hides razor blades in her hair. Wise choice" she smiled  
>"Do you know if Sam is coming."?<br>"I don't know I haven't seen him this morning" she said as the warning bell rang "I got to get to class but thanks for inviting me" she hugged him.

Mercedes saw Sam in English class as she sat beside him.  
>Guess what she wrote in the note.<br>What  
>My parents said yes for me to go to Ireland<br>They did?  
>Yup can you go?<br>Sam looked at the words as his heart sank to his stomach. His parents would never be able to afford to send him on this trip. The only way he would be able to afford it was if he used the money he saved for Mercedes ring.  
>No he wrote back<br>Sam watched her read the and look sadly up at him before writing again  
>I can pay for you<br>Sam felt anger as he scribbled NO WAY!  
>But I want you to come with me.<br>Sam balled up the note and stuffed into his pack as his answer.  
>Defeated, Mercedes sighed as she wrote notes from the board. She knew she probably hurt his pride when she offered to pay for his trip and that she would get an earful at the lockers after class.<p>

Mercedes waited by the door outside of class as Sam came out. He glanced at her turned and headed the opposite direction.  
>"Sam" Mercedes called after him running as she caught up with. She slipped her hand into his and gave it a soft squeeze. She smiled when he linked their fingers and squeezed back. They walked in silence. Sam led her to the library for their free period. Sitting at one of the back tables Sam was the first to speak "Mercedes I don't want you paying for me" he sighed as they opened their notebooks to review the two lessons they just had.<br>"But I want you to come with me" Mercedes said quietly handed him a highlighter.  
>Sam shook his head. "It's okay you have fun".<br>"Then I won't go"  
>"Yes you will how many times are we going to get the chance to get outside the country" He avoided her eyes.<br>"But there must be a way"  
>Sam thought of the money for her ring but shook his head again. The last thing he wanted to do was to blow Mercedes ring money even if it was with her but Damien would be there. He wanted her as his wife more "Sorry" he began as Damien came up to them and sat down across from them.<br>"Um Damien Sam and I were talking..."  
>Damien waved her comment off "So it looks like the whole Glee club wants to go that Santana lass can't really keep a secret" he sighed "but I told them I'm not paying for it only you two can ride with my family the rest coach and I..."<br>Mercedes got up and hugged him "You don't know how happy you just made me" she squealed drawing a 'shush' from the librarian. She turned to Sam who was also beaming.  
>"Thanks for paying for us, dude" Sam smiled.<br>"No problem" Damien said blushed as his head still rested on Mercedes breast just want to give you an update "I'll see you in glee club" and he left.  
>"Now that we got the money issue out of the way can you ask your parents for permission?" Mercedes asked sitting next to him again.<br>Sam smiled and pecked her lips "Yes"

The glee room was noisy when Mercedes and Sam entered thirty minutes early Santana cussing Rachel out in Spanish.  
>"Tell her, tell Toucan that you are going out for the roll of Aida" Santana cried at Mercedes as she sat down<br>"I'm trying out for the roll of Aida" Mercedes said slowly "What's going on"?  
>"Miss Limelight is trying out" Santana steamed again reaching for Rachel as Sam Mike and Blaine held her down.<br>"Santana it's open casting call" Mercedes said calmly.  
>"But it's a role for you not her" Santana said flicking off Sam, Mike and Blaine.<br>"Whoever judges will decide who's best for the role" Mercedes continued as the hot Latina sat down next to her finally calming down.  
>"Well it's not Rachel" Kurt said as he played with his hair "I swear if I have to hear her sing another song".<br>"I don't sing every song you guys" Rachel began looking at all of them.  
>"Bullshit" Lauren said "you sang the solo for a song you didn't even write for regionals last year utter bull".<br>"Not to mention nationals and the kiss" Puck added. "Cost us a place and we had the judges eating out of our hands with our original song that had no meaning whatsoever".  
>The glee club agreed.<br>"I do have to agree" Blaine chimed "you do sing a lot for what Kurt tells me. And that's coming from me and I…well…sing a lot.  
>"Not to mention yet again sending me to a crack inactive crack house because I sing way better than you" Sunshine sneered. "Question is how do you know where to find a crack house"?<br>Mercedes saw tears in Rachel's eyes and she went down and hugged her. "Stop it you guys shame on all you" she scolded as she took Rachel's hand and led her to the bathroom.  
>She grabbed some toilet paper and gave it to her friend waiting for her to talk.<p>

"Mercedes is right, guys, that was kind of harsh" Sam said breaking the silence Mercedes had left.  
>"The truth hurts Sam she needs to know how to deal with it" Quinn said quietly<br>"I agree as much as we love Rachel, she needs to learn how to deal with not everyone liking her" Artie said "Who here actually likes Rachel"?

"I think Finn might" Kurt shrugged.

"Sexy Mama always said we are family but no one really likes their family" Puck add.  
>The glee club nodded.<p>

"Why do they hate me" Rachel asked hold back a sob.  
>"They don't hate you, Rachel" Mercedes smiled softly<br>"Yes…yes they do" she hiccupped "they wouldn't say such awful things if they didn't mean it."  
>Mercedes didn't know what to say.<br>"Remember our conversation in your car on night of neglect".  
>Mercedes nodded.<br>"Remember I told you I don't care about what others think".  
>"Yes"<br>"I do because if people don't like me how will I ever become a Broadway star. It doesn't matter how great I am if they don't love me don't give me applause when I sing.  
>Mercedes rolled her eyes at the last statement "You can start by stepping down the drama, Miss Thang".<br>"What"? She sniffed  
>"Allowing someone else to shine makes your star shine brighter because it shows that not everything is about you Ms. Berry. With Loser Like me could another member have sung lead after you just had a solo. Yes. At Nationals Could you and Finn hold off on the emotions til after the song. Yes. Could you even dream that someone else or an exchange student from the other side of the world could sing better than you. Yes. Open up to the world of possibilities and when you fall like right now it won't be as far. It won't hurt as much and you'll be able to brush those haters off much sooner."<br>Rachel starred at her for a moment then hugged her tight "You are so right Mercedes I was being selfish but I see your point and I'll try to do better"  
>"All we ask" Mercedes smiled when she let go.<br>Rachel wiped her eyes. "I don't think I can go back in there".  
>"How about a coffee my treat" Mercedes held out her hand.<p>

"Where is everyone" Mr. Schue asked coming in.  
>The glee club glanced around.<br>"Finn has the flu" Kurt said  
>"And Small Mouth Sam said he was going to be late; he's taking a makeup test". Santana said. Sam shot her a look. "Truth Snapper deal with it" she shrugged<br>"And Rachel and Mercedes"? Mr. Schue asked again.  
>The room went quiet again<br>Sam got Mercedes text. _Won't be back gone for coffee_.  
>"Mercedes took Rachel home she wasn't feel good" Sam covered. Mercedes sent me a text<br>"Oh okay well let's get started on some duets" their teacher clapped his hands.

Sam got his books from his locker as the original club plus Blaine ganged up on him.  
>"Did Cedes really take Rachel home" Tina asked.<br>"No they are at the Lima Bean" he said.  
>"Are you going there now"? Quinn asked.<br>"Yeah I think I'm going to swing by on my way home" he said putting on his pack.  
>"We're coming with. Mercedes is right it was wrong to gang up on Rachel the way we did" Lauren said.<p>

Sam spotted Mercedes and Rachel laughing in a corner booth. He pointed and He and the club went over. He watched as Mercedes smile faded as she noticed them. She climb out of the booth and stopped them all with a look of stone.  
>"Just turn your asses around and leave" she hissed.<br>"We've come to apologize" Artie said.  
>Mercedes raised an eyebrow "Negativity at the door"?<br>They nodded and she stepped aside and let them pass.  
>"Rachel we're sorry about ganging up on you" Artie began<br>"But it's true so...you shouldn't really be all that sad" Santana interrupted  
>"Lima" Mercedes warned<br>Santana stopped the insult sighing "Maybe our delivery on telling you the truth wasn't...the best" she rolled her eyes shrugging  
>"Yeah you guys could have worked on that but It's okay Mercedes helped me see where you guys were coming from and I all I can say is that I'll try". Rachel said quietly<br>"Plus a little recognition" Kurt smiled sitting beside her.  
>Mercedes slipped on the other side. Puck and Sam moved a table over and Mike and Blaine got the chairs. The rest sat down.<br>"We love you Rachel it just most of the time we don't like you" Artie said  
>Rachel laughed wiping a tear away "Yeah I kind of figured".<br>"We decide whoever gets the part we all are going to be happy for them, right" Mercedes eyed them before they all said a unison 'Yes'  
>"Well I'm thirsty" Blaine said cutting the quiet. "What does everyone want".<br>"You buying Clip-on" Santana asked.  
>"Sure why not" Blaine shrugged he Kurt and Puck walked over to the counter after getting everyone's order.<br>Sam wrapped an arm around Mercedes shoulders "I'm proud of you, Love" he whispered in her ear.  
>"I didn't do anything" she said looking down at her cold coffee drips.<br>"Yes you did you helped a friend in need and not just any friend Drama Queen Rachel" he smiled at her as she laughed at his name for their friend.  
>"I'd do it for anyone, Sam" she whispered back "not just Rachel".<br>Sam cupped her face so he could look into her chocolate eyes "I know you would and one of the reasons I love you".

Mercedes groaned as her alarm went off. Today was Friday not only did she have her duet with Artie but she had tryouts for the musical. She showered and was just about to get dressed when her text ring for her phone rang.

_You ready to knock them dead, Love _Sam text read. _Both times?_

You know it, you coming to watch the auditions?

_Can't think of a better place I would be, My Woman_

Mercedes rolled her eyes at Sam pet names he gave her.

_If you need me to do some MJ moves in the background..._

LOL no thanks Goldie I'll see you at school let me finish getting dressed

_Wait are you naked?_

Turning my phone off NOW!

Sam smiled as he walked up to her getting her books out of her locker a couple hours later "Were you naked, Cede" he whispered in her ear.  
>Mercedes dropped her books but quickly brushed off the slight embarrassment. She straighten up after picking the book up and turned around to meet mischievous green eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know".<br>"Yes…yes I would" he grinned.  
>Mercedes took a deep breath "Maybe I was" she winked and she started to walk away "maybe I wasn't"<br>Sam groaned and ran after her to fall in line behind her "Two can play this game, Cede question is do you want to tango" he whispered in her ear  
>"I've danced with Mike before I think I can keep up".<br>"Wait you and Mike dated"? Sam turned her around  
>Mercedes cocked her head to the side "Sam really tango danced, danced tango" she made a weighting motions with her hands<br>"Oh I get it"  
>Mercedes rolled her eyes "Maybe you can't keep up" she turned back around and started off again<br>"Oh I can keep up" he grinned "You just took my bishop but I still have my queen".  
>"Low blow" Mercedes said turning around again "Nothing mushy or heart felt just down and dirty"<br>Sam looked at her "Damn, My Woman you are making it hard not to take you right now".  
>"Dirty no sweet or game over" she smirked crossing her arms.<br>Sam nodded.  
>"Good we will continue after your class" she pointed to his classroom.<p>

Sam looked at where she was pointing; Mercedes had walked him all the way to his homeroom Sam shoulders sagged dropping his head moping into the room.

Mercedes was nowhere to be seen after Sam homeroom. Sulking still he went to his locker for the next class books. He looked up and saw Mercedes being talked to by a tall black guy. He started over but held up with the appearance of Les.  
>"Err" Sam said looking at him.<br>"An apology would be nice and in order" he glared.  
>"For what" Sam looked confused.<br>Les pointed to the gash on his cheek.  
>"Oh…um…sorry" Sam muttered stepping around Leslie and he saw the black guy take Mercedes into the room. He started over held up by Les again.<br>"Don't man" Les warned.  
>"What"?<br>"One that's _our_ club".  
>Sam saw Rachel follow the inside; "Then why is Rachel Berry going in".<br>"Proven exception" Les crossed his arms  
>"This is one club <em>you people<em> can't join". Les walked off into the classroom.  
>Sam followed a ways back. He looked into the class from the window and saw Mercedes talking with the same guy and Rachel. The warning bell rang and Sam sulked to his next class.<p>

Mercedes couldn't believe that three o'clock came so soon. She was standing backstage in the auditorium with butterflies in her stomach when strong arms wrapped around her calming them down.

"We never finish our chat in the hallway, Cede" Sam's deep voice said.

Mercedes turned around smiling up at him "Sorry, Mrs. Narim thought I should get my extra-curricular activities in order so I joined a club".

"A club I can't join" Sam muttered bitterly

Mercedes studied him "What does that supposed to mean"?

Sam shook his head "Nothing" he sighed and kissed her as Mr. Schue said his girlfriend's name.

"Wish me luck" she smiled pulling out of his embrace

He smiled "Good Luck Miss Mercedes Jones"

"Hello Mercedes, what will you be singing" Mr. Schue asked

Mercedes smiled I will be singing _I Am Changing_ performed by Jennifer Holliday and Jennifer Hudson from the Broadway and silver screen _Dreamgirls_. Mercedes heard Kurt cheer 'Be Beyonce, Cedes' as the music started

"Look at me, Look at me  
>I am changing<br>Trying every way I can  
>I am changing<br>I'll be better than I am  
>I'm trying to find a way to understand<br>But I need you, I need you  
>I need a hand<br>I am changing  
>Seeing everything so clear<br>I am changing  
>I'm gonna start right now, right here<br>I'm hoping to work it out  
>And I know that I can<br>But I need you, I need a hand

All of my life I've been a fool  
>Who said I can do it all alone?<br>How many good friends have I already lost?  
>How many dark nights have I known?<br>Walking down that wrong road  
>There was nothing I could find<br>All those years of darkness  
>Could make a person blind<br>But now I can see

I am changing  
>Trying every way I can<br>I am changing  
>I'll be better than I am<br>But I need a friend  
>To help me start all over again, Oh<br>That would be just fine  
>I know it's gonna work out this time<br>'Cause this time I am  
>This time I am<br>I am changing  
>I'll get my life together now<br>I am changing  
>Yes I know how<br>I'm gonna start again  
>I'm gonna leave my past behind<br>I'll change my life  
>I'll made a vow and nothings gonna stop me now"<p>

Cheers and applause rang in as Mercedes sang the last note.

"Wow Mercedes wow, simply amazing I have no words" Mr. Schue awed.

"That's a first" came Santana sarcastic drawl from the seats.

"Anyway, brilliant thank you for the audition. Results will be up at the end of school. See you in glee club"

"Thanks, Mr. Schue" Mercedes beamed as she hurried off the stage to Sam who embraced her in a strong hug.

"Did I do okay" she asked whispering into his shirt.

Sam lifted her head "Without _any_ doubt" he smiled proudly. "How about a coffee before club"?

"Reading minds now are we" she grinned.

They turned around and Sam saw the same tall black guy Mercedes was talking to before.

"Mercy, you were wonderful, didn't know you had that voice in you girl" he beamed poking her in the stomach making her giggle.

"Thank you Gene. Sam this Eugene Grey, Gene this is Sam my boyfriend" Mercedes said after gaining her composure.

Sam saw the look of disgust on Gene's face when Mercedes had said he was her boyfriend but it disappeared fast as they shook hands.

"Well got to get out there to audition. Wish me luck, Mercy." Gene smiled.

"Always" Mercedes beamed.

Mercedes sat with Artie as they discussed last minute arrangements for their duet.

"Well the List is up" Mr. Schue smiled walking in.

Those that auditioned for the roles hurried to the door but Mr. Schue stopped them.

"After club" he laughed at their disappointed faces.

"Mr. Schue on behalf of the glee club I would like to say that's not fair" Brittany said raising her hand.

The club looked at her astonished.

"I mean we all know I get to play the part of the nubay princess, 'cause I totally aced that Ke$ha song" she continued.

Mr. Schue shook his own head at the statement "Mer…Mercedes and Artie duets please for the love…" he stammered sitting down.

**Mercedes:**

Some people talk about ya  
>Like they know all about ya<br>When you get down they doubt ya  
>And when you dip it on the scene<br>Yeah they talkin' bout it  
>Cause they can't dip on the scene<br>Whatcha talk about it  
>T-t-t-talkin' bout it<br>When you get elevated,  
>They love it or they hate it<br>You dance up on them haters  
>Keep getting funky on the scene<br>While they jumpin' round ya  
>They trying to take all of your dreams<br>But you can't allow it

**Mercedes and Artie: **  
>Cause maybe whether you're high or low<br>Whether you're high or low  
>You gotta tip on the tightrope<br>(Tip, tip on it)  
>T-t-t-tip on the tightrope<br>(Tip, tip on it)  
>Maybe, maybe, maybe<br>Whether you're high or low  
>(High or low)<br>Maybe whether you're high or low  
>(High or low)<br>You got to tip on the tightrope  
>(Tip, tip on it)<br>Now let me see you do the tightrope  
>(Tip, tip on it)<br>And I'm still tippin' on it

Tina, Santana, Mike and Brittany got up a danced around the two.

**Artie:**  
>You gotta keep your balance<br>Or you fall into the gap  
>It's a challenge but I manage<br>Cause I'm cautious with the strap  
>Doing damage to your canvas that a doctor cannot patch<br>See why you don't want no friction  
>Like the back of a matchbook<br>That I pass as I will forward you  
>And your MacBook<br>Clothes shows will shut you down  
>Before we go-go backwards<br>Act up, and whether we high or low  
>We gonna get back up<br>Like the Dow Jones and NASDAQ  
>Sorta like a thong in an ass crack,<br>Come on

**Artie and Mercedes:**  
>I tip on alligators and little rattle snakers<br>But I'm another flavor  
>Something like a terminator<br>Ain't no equivocating  
>I fight for what I believe<br>Why you talkin' bout it  
>S-s-she's talkin' bout it<br>Some callin' me a sinner  
>Some callin' <em>us<em> a winner  
><em>'Cause we are goin'<em> to dinner  
>And you know exactly what I mean,<br>Yeah I'm talkin' bout you  
>You can rock or you can leave<br>Watch me tip without you

"Well thanks, guys that was amazing" Mr. Schue yelled over the claps and cheers. "Now time to vote"

The glee club wrote down their favorites "And the winners are… Finn and Rachel"

The club groaned.

"Okay who voted for Sparrow and Jell-O Boobs" Santana demanded getting up.

"There is no need for all that Santana" Mr. Schue began "Besides don't most of you have a list to check"?

**Note:** Changed in Janelle Monae _Tightrope_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the characters

**Chapter 4 **by Yinx**  
><strong>

"Who the fuck is Marisol Jonson" Santana cried as she and the rest of the club looked at the list.

Mercedes heart sank she didn't get Aida; her part was one of the servant girls and Aida understudy. She could feel tears in her eyes but blinked them away as she pushed past and headed for her locker. She felt a strong hand wrap around her wrist and she was engulfed in boyfriends scent. Mercedes didn't know how long he held her rubbing her back gently or that she was crying until she back up and saw her eyeliner stain on his shirt.

"I'm sorry about your shirt, Sam" she whispered.

"Are you okay Mercedes" he asked looking at her.

"If you want I can take it home and wash it" she whispered still starring at the stain.

"Mercedes"

"Or take it to the cleaners" she shrugged.

"Forget the damn shirt Mercedes" Sam bent so he was eye level with her "Are you okay"?

Mercedes shook her head "I'm fine" she whispered "I was just out sung again that's all" she tried to smile but it became a grimace.

Sam hated to see her this way he hugged her again "Mercedes you were amazing I couldn't be more proud of you".

"Thank you" came her mumbled whisper. Sam gave her a squeeze as Santana came up.

"Slumber party my house six sharp" she said

"Great can't wait" Sam smiled.

Santana opened her mouth as Mercedes let out a small giggle. She rolled her eyes "Fine, Choy you can come too".

Mercedes didn't tell her parents that she was going out for the role so when she arrival home to a yet again empty house a wave of depression came over her as she looked at the note on the frig.  
>Last minute business trip to Dubai, we'll be back Tuesday night; left credit card on the counter.<br>Love,

Mom and Dad  
>Mercedes blinked back another set of tears. All she wanted was a hug from her Mom and some encouragement from her Dad. Sighing she grabbed the card and headed for the mall. Torrid was her favorite shop and on her parents account they were going to by her a new outfit. Her phone rang and she saw it was Santana she hit ignore. It rang again this time it was Sam she reluctantly hit ignore as well. The last thing she needed was the whole glee club feeling sorry for her and walking on eggshells around her.<p>

"The fuck did she answer you" Santana looked at Sam then back at her cell.

He shook his head no with a worried expression on his face.

Kurt came up to them "Look just give her time she probably in a funk. Let her be she always comes around".

"She turned off her phone" Sam sighed as he tried to call his girlfriend again "Straight to voice mail"

"She won't answer just leave her alone for a while" Kurt reassured them.

Mercedes glance at her time seven twenty. She felt bad for standing her friends up but she needed her time alone.

"Mercedes Jones didn't expect to see you alone on a Friday night" Gene smiled at her from outside the store.

"I didn't expect to be either"

"Do you want to join us" he pointed at a group of young black teens sitting in the food court.

"No, it's okay" she gave him a small smile.

Gene took her hand leading her over "Nonsense go get your food and I'll introduce you".

Mercedes grabbed her large tots and soda order as Eugene escorted her over.

"Guys this is Mercedes Jones. Mercy this is Marcus Kincaid, Elise Westward, Walter Davis, Marisol Jonson, Jimmy Forelorne, and Carson Harrison".

"Hi" she glanced around at all of them.

"Hey aren't you my understudy" Marisol asked as Mercedes sat down and nodded

"Awesome it's a pleasure to meet you. Since we will be working together I hope we will be good friends" her smiled was genuine.

"Um… like…wise" Mercedes gave her a shy smile. Now she understood why Mr. Schue picked Marisol she was pretty and more than half her size.

"Do you know anything about a Damien McCrey" Marisol asked bringing Mercedes out of her thoughts

"Uh yeah he's a friend of mine, why do you ask".

Marisol infectious smile said "He's the male lead".

"Really" Mercedes heart leapt she forgot to look at the rest of the roles and thought Sam had gotten the role.

"I'm his understudy" Carson smiled at her.

Mercedes felt bad Sam didn't land the role either. She turned on her phone. "Did all of you try out for the musical"?

_I'm sorry you didn't get the part_she texted Sam.

"Yeah" they said.

_Where are you_Sam texted.

_I'm fine Sam_she texted.

"So you hang around with that glee club" Elise asked "I heard you went to nationals"

"Yes we came in twelfth"

_WHERE ARE YOU_Sam text read

_At the mall and don't yell at me_

"You also hang around that Berry girl" Jimmy asked.

Mercedes glanced around at all of them "Yes is it something wrong with her or them".

_Sorry are you coming to Santana's _Sam text

_I'll be there soon, Sam_

"She's dating the footballer Evans" Walter drawled "He talks about you all the time in the locker before practice, during practice, after…"

"She gets it, Walt" Jimmy frowned looking at Mercedes shocked face.

"Is there something wrong of me dating Sam" Mercedes raised an eyebrow at him.

"No" they said together.

"To each her own" Marcus smirked

Carson leaned forward "Come on Mercedes, we don't care who you date. Frankly it's none of our business, right" his hazel eyes narrowed at his friends. They nodded and shrugged.

"Look we don't mean to scare you off but I find it strange that you don't have friends of your own kind, though" Marisol smiled again.

Mercedes opened her mouth but closed it as she thought of her list of friends.

"We loved it that you finally joined our club" Marisol continued.

"Mrs. Narim said it would be good for my college application" Mercedes said quietly. Why am I not friends with these people one they are the only other black kids at McKinley.

_Cede, we are waiting for you_ Sam text read

There has to be more to high school than glee she thought. "Um would you guys like to go to this club on Oak St.; I have um wanting to go but…" Mercedes glanced nervously around.

"Don't hang out with the right people for the club" Marcus smirked.

Mercedes nodded.

"Sure girl sound like an awesome time" Elise smiled "We been wanting to check that place out for a while"

Mercedes woke up to loud banging. Groaning she looked at the time of seven sharp on her clock 'It's Saturday…why'. She got out of bed and headed half blind to the door.

A rush of blonde hair and Curve cologne tackled her. "Sam"?

"Where the fuck where you" he held her at arm's length taking her in.

"What" she looked at him confused and still a little groggily.

Sam eyes flashed red "Last night Santana house, you didn't show"

"Huh…oh I went out with some friends" she said matter of factly moving out of his embrace and letting him in the house.

"What friends, everyone was at Santana's house"

"I can have other friends besides glee" she rolled her eyes as she entered the kitchen and got herself a bowl of cereal.

Sam starred at her "It's those people from the new club you joined, isn't it"

"I'm going to give you a second to rephrase that sentence, what can help is that you take the phrase 'those people' out" she glared at him.

"You know I didn't mean it that way" he glared back crossing his arms.

"I don't know if you did or not, Sam. That's one reason I've been trying to tell you that we don't really know each other" she crossed her arms.

"Mercedes we _do_ know each other and you know I would _never_ say anything like that. I was raised better than that, to respect people no matter what."

Mercedes shrugged and took her bowl to the family room and sat in the arm chair so Sam couldn't sit by her. She had just turned on the TV when she was lifted off the chair. Sam held her firm in his arms as she squirmed to get down sloshing milk on him and herself.

"Put me down Samuel Evans" Mercedes yelled at him.

"Beck" he said

"What" she glared at him as she stopped moving

"My middle name is Beck since you insist on called me by my full name" he smirked.

Mercedes wanted to smack that smile off his face for making her almost laugh with his banter. "Put me down Samuel Beck Evans" she sneered

Sam sat down and held her in his lap. "Better Cede" he asked. Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I know you can't say mad at me for long, another reason why I love you" he whispered nuzzling her neck and placing a soft kiss on her jaw. He felt her body relax.

She shook her head sighing "Sam"

"I never said you can't have friends outside of glee club Mercedes" Sam whispered. "The fact is that we had this party to cheer you up and you didn't show"

"I'm sorry but I didn't want a pity party. That's what I didn't get when I went out with them" she sighed feeling him pull her tight against him.

Sam sighed "Okay, no pity party for you Miss Jones. How about a spanking for not calling or texting me your plans" he wiggled his eyebrows.

Mercedes shoved him "No thank you" she got up and walked back to the kitchen and put the soggy cereal in the compost container. "I'm sleepy since you woke me up at seven."

"Is that my queue to leave" Sam asked following her.

Mercedes shrugged "You could stay if you want"

Sam grinned "Where are your parents"?

"Dubai, but don't be getting any ideas. I'm not going all the way with you"

Sam pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply "I would never pressure you. Just sleeping with you in my arms is all I need"

Mercedes shook her head and lead him up stairs to her room. Sam took off his shoes and unbuckled his belt.

"Sam"!

"You try to sleep in jeans, My Woman" Sam grinned taking off his jeans and shirt.

Mercedes couldn't help to glance at his boxers. Though she didn't know anything but what Tina and Santana had told her about guys, but Sam was bigger than what they had said about white boys. She got into bed followed by Sam who pulled her close.

Sam cupped her chin and made her look at him "I love you Mercedes now and forever"

"I love you Sam" she smiled placing her head under his chin snuggling close.

"I can't wait to hold you like this for the rest of my life" Sam whispered "Can this be our routine"?

"What"?

"Me coming over a sleeping with you when your parents are gone"

"Why so you can practice"?

"Ha! Woman I knew you wanted me" Sam smirked pulling back so he could look at her "I wearying you down Cede I'm wearying you down" he placed a finger on her nose.

Mercedes rolled her eyes scoffing "I didn't…" she crossed her eyes to look at gesture on her face

"Nope can't take it back; you're picturing our life together" he laughed at the face she was making as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I never said…" Mercedes began again stopped by Sam intense kiss.

"I'll take what I can get" he breathed letting her go and rest his forehead against hers "For now".

Mercedes woke up a few hours still held fast in Sam's arms. She moved away and Sam increased his pressure. Mercedes sighed smiling and moved closer to him; her hip brushed against something hard. She lifted the covers and saw Sam's member poking out of the boxer opening.

"Take a picture it will last longer" his voice said.

Mercedes head shot up and met slightly sleepy green ones. "I didn't mean to…"

"Well if you keep the covers up I'm going to get the idea that you like what you see" he smirked.

Mercedes ears redden and she felt heat creep into her face; she let the covers fall back and moved out of his arms. Sam adjusted his boxers and grabbed her before she got out of bed.

"Cede I'm playing" Sam said as he pulled her back into his arms. He nestled his face to hers. "Woman, it's called the 'morning'"

"The what" Mercedes whispered

"The morning wood" he smiled looking at her "and from the looks of how red your ears are you want what you saw" he brushed his lips against hers.

"I do not…" Mercedes said but her face gave her heart away.

"Liar" Sam whispered in her ear. "Once we are married we will be able to take care of it" he smirked as he kissed her neck.

"I doubt that" Mercedes took a deep breath and let her fingers wander over his boxers. She wiped the smirk off his face fast. "If we get married Sam. Like I said before nothing is promised, Mister" she said to Sam's groans.

Sam head was swimming she was barely touching him and yet he felt he was about to come. 'Beiste, think of Coach Beiste' he said to himself. "Fuck Cede, stop it" gasping he moved her hand away.

Mercedes turned to face him and began stroking him again. "Maybe this will teach you not to get a hard-on in my bed" she whispered increasing her speed as she rubbed the fabric against his member feeling it twitch. She watched him close his eyes and lay back on the pillows groaning loudly.

"Mercedes I'm going to cum" he gasped.

Mercedes smirked at the power she had over him. She pulled down his waistband of his boxers and exposed the tip. Smiling she stopped rubbing and touching him; tucking her hair behind her ears, Mercedes lowered her head blew softly on it making him squirt his seed onto his tight abs as Sam called out her name. Mercedes rose up a kissed him. "Are we going to get a boner in my bed from now on Samuel Evans" she whispered smiling down at his dazed eyes.

"Yes" he groaned softly placing a hand at the nap of her neck.

"Sam"!

"If you do that to me every time, then hell yes I'm getting one" he smirked bringing her lips back down to his. He sat up on the side of the bed and grabbed some tissues and wiped himself off. "I'm glad your mine, Mercedes" he whispered "I'm glad my first time was with you" he turned his head and smiled at her.

"This was your first time" she said softly wide eyed.

Sam tossed the tissues in the trash and moved to embrace her again. "Yes, I'm happy I shared it with you" he kissed her forehead.

Mercedes wrapped her arms around him "Sam I'm sorry I thought…"

"Mercedes, I'm a virgin" he whispered to her temple.

"But you went out with Santana" she looked up at him.

He smiled at her "She wasn't as into me as I or anyone else thought. We talked about Brittany a lot and most affection she showed to me was at Rachel's party" Sam pulled her closer.

"So you have never been with anyone" she scrunched up her face.

"You find that hard to believe, My Woman" he laughed stroked her cheek.

"Yes because you're cute, you have unspeakable gorgeous abs" she backed up to look down at them "and your hips do that triangle cut thing" she smiled.

Sam's cheeks turned a slight pink "You have to remember that I speak Na'vi and Star Wars most of the time, scares girls away"

"It didn't scare me away" she cupped his face watching him blush harder.

Sam placed his hand over hers and kissed her palm "I'm glad. Now it's your turn"

"For what"?

"For me to take you like you did me" he wiggled his eyebrows.

Mercedes shook her head "I don't…"

"I'm not going to make love to you but I'm going to make you cum, Woman" he laid her down on her back and moved on top of her.

"Sam, I don't think this is such a good idea" Mercedes mumbled against his lips. He was heavier than she thought almost crushing her.

Sam gazed down at her "Would you deny me the pleasure of bringing you to ecstasy"? He moved his way to between her legs and propped himself up on his arm as to not put his whole weight on her.

Mercedes ears redden as she lowered her eyes to his bare chest "I'm a virgin too, Sam" she whispered.

Sam made her look at him cupping her cheek "I love you, Mercedes therefore I not going to jeopardize our relationship by making love to you not until we are both ready. But I am going to bring you the same pleasure you gave me". Sam rose up and knelt between her legs. He hooked his fingers on the waist of her shorts and started pulling them off.

"Sam"! Mercedes placed her hands on the waistband and pulled them up.

"Woman, I can't fill you with desire with all this fabric in the way". Sam pulled the shorts off. He grinned as he saw her sock monkey underwear. Teasing her he hooked the waistband to her panties.

"Sam no" She grabbed his hands.

Sam chuckled as he lowered himself to kiss her. "No worries, My Lady trust me". Wrapping an arm around her waist deepening the kiss his hands gripped her hips bring her closer to him then filled his hands with her butt.

His lips roamed to her neck hearing her moan escape her lips. Her hands automatically roamed over his back and chest. Sam brushed her breasts lightly with his hands then moved away; he didn't have permission. Mercedes took his hands and placed them on her breasts. He groaned her name as he lowered his head and kissed them. "I love you" he whispered taking her right nipple into his mouth through the thin fabric of her tank top hearing her whimper as he palmed the other.

Mercedes ran her hands through his hair tugging at it as he nipped her other nipple "Sam, I thought you said you are going to give me pleasure" Mercedes gasped as Sam went back and forth aggressively between her breasts.

"I'm going to, Woman" he rose up and kissed her deeply his tongue finding hers as his hand roaming down to her V feeling her soaked panties. "Watching you squirm like this I kmow I'm on the right track plus I want to take my time" he whispered to her moans. "Do you masturbate, My Lady"?

Mercedes blushed hard "No"

"Liar cause you wouldn't be this wet" he held up his hand showed her his damp fingers. Mercedes buried her face in his shoulder. Sam chuckled "There's nothing to be ashamed of, Cede". He lowered his hand back down slipping it into her panties feeling her feminine heat. He found her clit and pinched it gently.

"Sam" she cried clinging to him "What are you doing"?

Sam pecked her lips as he rose up over her "I told you I'm going to make you cum". He smiled as he slipped two fingers inside her. Mercedes grabbed his wrist whimpering. "Trust me, Love" he whispered coaxing her to let go of his wrist. Sam rubbed her gently around her flower within her using his thumb to do circular motions on her clit. Sam watched her close her eyes as she began to move against his fingers. He was surprised as he increased his speed and she met it with a twist of her own. He watched her grip the sheets as her body arched off the bed as her cries filled his ears. He loved that sound.

Mercedes took one of her pillows and covered her face "Sam I'm cumming" said her muffled yell.

Increasing his rhythm he removed the pillow with his other hand gazing down at her. "Sam" her breathing ragged.

"I want to watch you cum, Mercedes" he whispered.

"Sam I…" Mercedes tilt her head back as her body began to shake gripping the sheets; screaming she came onto his hand. She jerked slightly as her breathing came back to normal.

Sam laid down beside her. "You're beautiful when you cum, Mercedes" he kissed her. "Besides being beautiful everyday" he raised his hand and started licking his fingers.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow "What are you doing" she asked watching him.

Sam smiled "Tasting you".

"Sam" she whispered burying her face in his chest.

Sam raised her face so she could look at him and kissed her making sure his tongue gave her a sample. "That's how I taste" she asked gazing at him

"Yes" Sam smiled big "Delicious" he smirked. Next time I'm going to taste you with my mouth, Cede"

Mercedes punched him gently smiling. Sam wrapped his arms around her "I want this, Mercedes."

"What"?

Sam stroked her cheek "I want to be with you, I want to make you happy the way you make me happy. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you in my arms, Miss Jones. I want to be able to call you my wife. I want you to be the mother of my children…"

"How many do you want" Mercedes whispered

"Two, a boy and a girl" he smiled snuggling his face into the crook of her neck.

"I want three maybe four" she smiled "I want a big family".

Sam traced his thumb over her still alert nipples "Will you give me three maybe four children, Mercedes" he asked quietly.

"Yes" she said softly

Sam rose up to look her in the eyes "Does this mean you want to marry me"?

Mercedes looked down fumbled with her fingers "Why" she could feel tears form in her eyes.

"Why what"?

She shuddered "Why do you want to marry me, Sam" she starred at a cluster of freckles on his collarbone. "You can have any girl, Quinn, Santana, practically any girl in school, why me"?

Sam lifted her face as he pulled her even more closer together; touching her nose with his he spoke "Why not you Mercedes? Love, on the first day of school the glee club sang _Empire State of Mind_; I was draw to you from the start"

"But you went out with Qui…"

"Let me finish, My Woman. I went out with Quinn because then being popular was more important than pressuring you." Sam intertwined their legs so every part of their bodies touched. "The same with Santana; yes it broke my heart when my first ever girlfriend cheated on me and Santana dumped me. I was new at this when I want something I go for it. Why I gave Quinn a promise ring." Sam sighed "One day you smiled at me in the halls and asked me how I was…that was the day the bank took our house… no one else even in glee club saw that I was hurting really bad that day but _you_…"

He kissed her softly "And that's why Mercedes I want to marry you. You have a way of saying or doing things for a person without any motive; you are just being you. You also have a glow; an aura around you of pure joy and happiness and I want to be a part of that for the rest of my life"

Mercedes smiled blinking back her tears "An aura, huh"?

"Yes" he kissed her deeply leaving them both out of breath and dizzy. "Now that we got that cleared up, why does my future wife want so many kids? Not that I'm going to complaining 'cause I can't wait to get started baby making with you"?

Mercedes smile faltered "I want a big family because it's just me and my brother and with my parents gone all the time… now he's gone… it gets lonely; here by myself."

Sam kissed her "I'm here, Cede and I'm staying" he whispered smiling as he let her go and got out of bed.

"What" she asked sitting up watching him gather his clothes.

He pulled on his jeans and shirt "I'm not letting the future Mrs. Evans sleep in this house by herself". Sam sat on the bed and put his shoes on "I'm going to get a change of clothes and I'll be back. How long are your parents gone"?

"Til Tuesday" she grinned.

"I'll tell the rents that I'm over Mike's or Finn's house" he smirked.

"I'd go with Mike; he might pick up on the lie quicker" she smiled softly "Thank you, Sam".

"Always, Love, always" Sam knelt on the bed and gave her a quick kiss "And won't be a lie for long, Mercedes" he thought out loud heading for the door.

Mercedes threw a pillow at him "Go get your clothes, Don Juan" both laughing as he left.


	5. Chapter 5

**MJSE High Chapter 5 **by Yinx**  
><strong>

"Sam, Baby, it's time to get up" Mercedes groaned as she tried moving from under him. Her alarm clock was going off but the weight of her boyfriend's body was making sure she couldn't reach it.

Sam moaned as he reached turning off the alarm. He nestled himself back in his now favorite spot, half on top of her his face in the crook of her neck "Do we have to go to school; I would rather stay like this" he mumbled enjoying the feel of his girlfriend's body in his arms.

Mercedes chuckled as she tried to move again "Yes, we have to go". Sam increased his hold on her "Sam, let me up so I can take a shower" she said pushing at his bare chest.

Sam head popped up "Can I join you" he asked as he rolled off her so she could move, his green eyes flashed mischievously.

"You would like that" she laughed as she got out of bed finger combing her hair back and putting elastic on it. Mercedes had quickly become used to only having her tank and panties on with Sam Evans in her bed. He called their so-called love making Cupcakes 'because it's hot and steamy, Cede' he said when she asked him why 'and you can never just eat one cupcake same way I can't get enough of watching you cum, Woman' he smiled as his hand slipped back into his girlfriends' panties to give his love her third orgasm of the night 'plus I like to lick the icing, too'.

Sam nodded his head like a bobble head doll. "Yes I would; please I promise I'll look nowhere else but the wall while I'm in there" he groaned as he took in her butt in lacy rainbow panties. If he had his way he would be looking at her bare butt but her cupcake was just fine for now. He was positive that he would see her full moon soon.

His girlfriend snorted as she stretched walking over to her dresser. "Liar, you would steal glances when you think I'm not looking".

Sam laughed as he laid on his back watching her take out her underwear, knowing she spoke the truth about him. He placed his hands under his head "What if I told you I have a _Good Morning_" he winked when she looked at him

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she went through her closet "And have I told you about getting hard-ons in my bed, Samuel Beck Evans"

"Can't help what my body does when I look at you" he smirked "Now are you going to punish me or not"?

Mercedes sat her clothes down as she got back into bed "I don't think this is much of a punishment for you". She slipped her hand into his sweatpants and began massaging his manhood.

"Fuck" Sam hissed as his eyes fluttered as he laid his head back on the pillow "I think you not punishing me would be the real punishment" he gasped as she found her rhythm.

"You're right" Mercedes smirked as she pecked his lips before getting out of bed again.

"The hell…wh…what just happened" Sam asked looking at her then down at his still hard member with a disappointed look on his face.

"Your true punishment awaits you, Samuel" she laughed at his expression "Now get up you're going to make us late" she toss his bag on the bed.

"I'm going to get you for doing this to me, Cede" Sam said grabbing his bag as he got out of her bed. "This is so not right. Don't you know how much it hurts walking around with this kind of wood" he motioned to his crotch.

Mercedes burst out laughing "I guess girls have it easier, we just pull out our friend and we're done".

Sam raised an eyebrow "Do you have a friend, Cede"?

"No" she said her ears turning red as she avoided his eyes.

Sam felt a groan creep up in his throat thinking about his girlfriends' friend getting further than he ever would without a ring. Sam walked up to her and brushed his lips on her forehead "It's not fair it gets farther with you than I do"

"Maybe, but today it's just you and hand" she giggled shaking her head taking her clothes and walking to her adjoined bathroom.

Sam embraced her before she went through the door. He kissed her deeply "Just you wait, My Woman, I'm going to get you for this" he chuckled against her lips.

"Sure you will" Mercedes smiled up at him.

"Okay dish" Santana smirked as she Tina and Kurt came up to Mercedes locker after homeroom

"Dish what" Mercedes asked looking between them

"You and a certain big mouthed blonde spending the night together" Tina smiled

"Nights with an S, Saturday and Sunday" Kurt corrected barely containing himself as he beamed at his best friend.

"There's nothing to dish on" Mercedes said trying not to smile "Plus what happened to keeping out of our business" she eyed Tina and Kurt

"Please you can't expect continuity from us" Tina rolled her eyes.

Mercedes looked at Santana "Hey, Mama, I promised no such thing" she crossed her arms "I wasn't invited to your little co-ed sleepover".

Mercedes sighed "Nothing happened you guys, Sam, tell them nothing happened between us this weekend" she said as her boyfriend joined them

"Trust me guys nothing happened" he said looking at his friends.

Santana eyed them both then starred down Sam, "He's right nothing and no one went down this weekend" Santana said in a slightly bored tone. Mercedes and Sam exchanged a glance. "If something happened Clown Fish here would be grinning like the Joker on a killing spree" with an eye roll she was gone.

"This blows I have nothing to share on Fondue for Two later" Tina sighed as she spotted Mike coming up the hall.

"You so need a new hobby Raisin instead of starting another grapevine" Kurt said after her. "Okay, Cedes, what's this I hear you going to Ireland for thanksgiving" he asked.

Mercedes smiled as the warning bell rang. Sam kissed her goodbye before heading off to class. Kurt took his bestys' hand and linked it around his arm.

"Yeah mom and dad said it's a birthday present for me" she laid her head on his shoulder.

"So it's just going to be you and Damien"?

"No, Sam and I think Santana are coming Damien said he was going to let us ride free with his family jet".

"What's in for him" Kurt asked as they sat for AP Accounting class.

"For who"?

"Damien. He has something up his sleeve, Cedes"

"He does not, Kurt, and what does that supposed to mean, anyway, up his sleeve" Mercedes whispered as the teacher tried to quiet the class down for roll call.

"Cedes, he likes you".

"No…"

"Mercedes, why can't you see that you are one of the three major catches at this school. Sam is not a fluke, he sees what Damien sees and Damien wants you".

Mercedes rolled her eyes "Kurt, seriously come on".

Kurt took her hand in his "It's the truth I'm thinking it's an ass thing". Mercedes scoffed. "I have seen Sam, Puck, even Finn take in your money maker, Cedes, even Mike starred jaw opened during your duet with Artie last week." Mercedes ears turned red. "Mercedes why don't you just except the fact that you are the glue that holds our freakish family together"

"What"?

"Like Torrance said you're the poo we all just need to take a big whiff"

"Thanks, Kurt"

"You know what I mean, we listen to you more than anyone else, and please would we have even apologized to Stardom if you hadn't made us all feel guilty of saying the truth or would we even throw you a sorry you didn't get the part party. It's all about you girl you know if you left glee club most of us would leave too. The club really is just a sad Rachel Berry rerun with Mr. Schue as the Master of ceremony and Finn as her lackey anyways"

Mercedes chuckled "Okay, okay, I get it".

"Do you because I'm seeing a strong Nubian pauper that doesn't know she's a princess".

Mercedes hate all this attention that she was getting because she lost the part. If she wanted attention it would be for get a solo or duet at one of the competions. She turned the attention to her best friends boyfriend "What about you Kurt, are you a prince"? Knowing Kurt could pass up a chance to gush over Blaine.

"I sure as hell is Child, my man calls me Prince Hummy all the time".

Mercedes smiled at her best friends' happiness but it faded slightly "Sometimes it does feel, me being with Sam, like a dream of some sort. I don't want to wake up because he would be gone and I'll be left alone like I've always been".

"Cedes if Sam gets his way you aren't going anywhere. You're that boys' heart".

Mercedes leaned on the desk propping her head up on her hands "He's just so perfect though, like a damn baby angel"

"Not as perfect or as fabulous as you" Kurt grinned doing the same thing looking at her.

"And Blaine isn't as fabulous or wonderful as you, either" she smiled back

Kurt smoothed out his hair "I am fabu am I"

"So who are the other two catches" Mercedes asked.

"Me, of course, and Santana, if she would toned down the attitude".

"Okay guys ready for sectionals" Mr. Schue asked walking in. An awkward silence followed. "What's wrong"?

"What's wrong is me not going all Lima Heights on you right now" Santana said

"Excuse me, Santana" Mr. Schue said

"Oh my god, Santana stop it you're not from the Heights" Quinn cried "Unless they started putting in five thousand square foot houses with two thousand square foot pool houses next to liquor stores and pool halls. Please let us all know that you moved".

The room was silent again

"What's going on" Mr. Schue asked.

"Why didn't you choose Mercedes as Aida" Lauren asked "instead of some random"

Mercedes wanted to died or at least turn into an ostrich so she could stick her head into the ground.

"I didn't choose anyone; I didn't get to pick who got the role" Mr. Schue sighed.

"Then who did" Kurt asked.

"That would be I, Porcelain" Sue said coming in tailed by Becky.

What the whole glee club was up in arms.

"Settle down, you talentless bunch of mouth breathers" she drawled "I'm here because Butt Chin, and I have come to an agreement. You want to do the honors Keebler" Sue asked Will stepping aside.

Mr. Schue cleared his throat. "Coach Sylvester has graciously given our club enough money for our props, sets, for our play and even our trips to sectionals, regionals and nationals".

"What's the catch Mr. Schue" Puck asked.

"Now what makes you say that Mohawk" Sue asked faking her hurt "There is absolutely no catch whatsoever. Not even in a million years would I, Sue Sylvester, ever dream..."

"Mercedes and Kurt join the Cheerios", Mr. Schue swallowed hard looking nervously at the said two.

There was no up roar as Mercedes could feel all eyes on her and Kurt as they looked at each other. She took his hand and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"What if we say no" Kurt asked quietly squeezing her hand back reassuring her as well.

"Well, Tickle Me Doe Face, there's no play" Sue smirked "and you will have to sell some darn good taffy to make it to regionals, won't cha."

"Why do you want us" Mercedes asked

"Well Aretha I'll tell just you. Since Stretch Marks, Plastic Boobs, and Air Head aren't on my squad anymore I need some _star_power".

"Wait, I don't have stretch marks" Brittany said lifting up her shirt Santana pulled it down.

"Where shall I go but to the two individuals that gave me my first cheer orgasm in fifteen years in that prep rally they starred in" Sue smiled.

"Okay that's disturbing" Mike gagged "I think I just threw up in my mouth a bit".

Mercedes closed her eyes and took a deep breathe "I'll do it" she said opening them and looking straight at Sue.

"Hell no Cedes you're my best friend but I will cut you if you go over to the dark side" Santana cried turning around to look up at her friend.

"But I have cookies" Sue smiled "Becky give LaBelle cookies". The quirky blonde handed Mercedes a bag of chocolate chipped cookies.

"Mercedes what are you doing" Sam asked her.

"I'm taking one for the team" she replied softly.

"Fine give me my damn cookies" Kurt rolled his eyes putting his hand out and Becky gave him a bag also.

"That's the spirit now I except you two in my office at four sharp to give you back your uniform" Sue smiled before leaving "Aretha we may need to let yours out a little".

Mercedes looked down at the cookies in her hand she felt tears sting her eyes but quick blinked them away. Sam put his arm around his girlfriend as Rachel stood up.

"I hope this doesn't mean you two will quit glee club because even though we have enough people now; it wouldn't be the same without both of you".

"I'm going to take that as an odd sort of a compliment" Kurt snort

"There's no reason for them to quit" Finn said stand up with his girlfriend were family right he looked at Mercedes

"Right Finn" she gave a small smile as the bell rang

"Rehearsals for _Aida_will start tomorrow at five til seven" Mr. Schue said as they filed slowly out of the room. "Understudies need to be there as well".

Sam kissed his girlfriends' forehead as he embraced her before he went off to football practice. Mercedes and Kurt held hands as they walked into Sue office.

"Glad you two decided to come back" Sue smiled as she wrote in her journal.

"You forced us back" Mercedes said looking from Kurt to her in disbelief that the whole ordeal in the glee club didn't just happen.

"More like blackmailed" Kurt added

"I calls it like I see them and you Trousers and Tots will make my team great again after my disastrous last year. That Diane Sawyer made me look like a fool on national TV.". Mercedes and Kurt glanced at each another. "Okay first order of business is bringing mama her trophy back. Got an empty place at my house where a first place Nationals trophy should be".

"Well there goes my fashion sense" Mercedes sighed as she and Kurt sat outside on the bus stop both laden with a duffel bag full of uniforms and cheer supply. They were waiting for Sam to come out of practice.

"Maybe since we are _the stars_we can get away with making it our own" Kurt said.

Mercedes shrugged "It will be better this time though I hope".

"I hope so too" Kurt smiled as Sam came up to them from practice. "I'll see you tomorrow, Cedes" he kissed her cheek as they got up.

Sam took her hand "What's in here" he asked taking her cheer bag.

"My uniform" Mercedes sighed linking their fingers they started back to her house.

"You don't have to do this Mercedes if you don't want to" Sam said quietly looking at her from the corner of his eyes. His heart sank a little at the unhappy look on her face.

"I know I don't, but taking one for the team is what I'm used to it" she sighed

"What do you mean used to it"?

"I always take one for the team if it was giving Rachel my solo for sectionals our first year because our set list was stolen or just singing the lone glory note for every song but no solo. It's just something I live with".

"Mercedes you're so much more than just a glory note" Sam encouraged.

"Thanks" she half smiled as she opened the door. "But my record doesn't show that".

"Maybe it should" Sam said setting their bags down and following her into the kitchen.

"How would I do that" his girlfriend asked washing her hands then getting out supplies for her homemade pizzas "I ask for the lead every time. When I do get it something like a stolen set list or canceling our play gets in the way" she looked at him sadly. "Even when I got the last spot on our Night of Neglect it was because Rachel _gave_ slash I_ took_it from her" she sighed putting air quotes around gave and took.

"Sectionals is coming up it's time for you to have some spotlight" Sam suggested.

Mercedes sighed "And again I don't think Rachel will go for that, Mr. Schue either".

"So what if they go for it or not when did we become, the Rachel Berry show? Rachel and the Dreamettes" Sam rolled his eyes as he sat himself on the counter.

"Sam" she laughed "That's well okay I can see that…"

"I'm serious, Mercedes, Lauren was right she sang a solo for a song we wrote for regionals last year. It's not fair we shouldn't have let her take that from us". His nostrils flared. "She can't have everything I bet she not even that good of a singer outside of this school" he crossed his arms as he watched her chop veggies for the sauce.

Mercedes closed her eyes and exhaled deeply "Sam, don't start…"

"Fuck it Mercedes it's not right. There needs to be a change".

"Maybe" she sighed looking at him shrugging.

Sam hopped off the counter "No maybes needs be and will be. Next time I'm going to say something. It's time to stir the social pot". He embraced her. "You are just as good as anybody in glee start believing in yourself promise me you'll do that".

"I know I am I just wish they would give me a chance" she smiled up at him.

"We'll make them see" he smiled kissing her "Now, Cede model your uniform for me" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"No way" she laughed "It's bad enough that I can't wear normal clothes anymore" she pushed out of his arms.

"Yeah I'm going to miss that but seeing you in a Cheerios outfit. I've had dreams about that" he grinned.

"Good dreams I hope" Mercedes smiled as she started on the dough.

"The best" Sam pinned her between him and counter "My Woman, you don't even want to get me started about the dreams I have about you" he sighed into her hair as his hands wandered from her hips to her butt. "I can't wait for them to come true".

Mercedes turned around to face him. "I'm glad you have good dreams about me" she smiled putting her hands around his neck bringing him down to kiss him.

Sam lived up to his talk as Mr. Schue discussed sectionals the next day

"I think we should do a mash up of Cabaret and Funny Girl" Rachel stated.

"Not this time Rachel" Sam said "let someone else have the duet instead of you and Finn"

"Like who? Mercedes, she good with singing our _power_note like always" Rachel said making the black power fist.

"You see this why people hate you, Dodo Bird" Santana sneered "I'm taking back my apology." She yanked a few hairs out of head. "I'm going to start using my voodoo doll again" she said under her breath.

"OW! Santana, what did I do" Rachel asked rubbing her head.

"You're talking about taking the solo again after we told you not too" Artie said "It's like your last week epiphany didn't happen at all"

"Well let's make a compromise guys" Mr. Schue suggested.

"Sorry Mr. Schue but no because your compromising ends up shoot us in the foot" Tina drawled.

"Exhibit A and Exhibit B" Mike pointed to Mercedes and Kurt.

"Then what are we going to do" Lauren asked

"I think we should check on the competition, you know see what they are doing" Puck said.

"Impressive Puck go idea let's meet on Saturday" Mr. Schue said patting him on the shoulder.

Puck shrugged "It was bound to happen one day"

They glee club agreed to meet on Saturday to check out Oral Intensity and a new group called the High Keys.

"Bambi, Gladys let's go" Sue ordered marching into the room.

"Huh, Sue this is glee club your practice doesn't start for another twenty minutes" Mr. Schue said.

"Butt Chin, those two are on a tight schedule" she pointed at Mercedes and Kurt frozen in their seats not knowing whether to stay or to go. "I got to get them ready for nationals"

'So do we" Mr. Schue glared at her "They have twenty minutes left Sue"

"More like eighteen but I'm not counting seventeen fifty-nine and thirty seconds, twenty-nine, twenty-eight, twenty-seven…" Sue looked at her watch.

"Fine Kurt, Mercedes go" Mr. Schue yelled.

Sam watched his girlfriend and friend trod toward the door without a glance back from either if them.

"No worries fellow glee clubers we still have more than enough people for sectionals" Rachel smiled at them

"Kurt didn't quit, Rachel" Blaine said watching his boyfriend disappear

"Neither did Mercedes" Sam add.

"Well I think we should start making plans for sectionals without them" she smiled "For the good of the team."

"I so hate you right now" Brittany said

"Brittany…" Rachel began again in slight shock of the passive blonde's remark

"Rachel you think just because no one challenges you doesn't mean we are going to take you bossing us around anymore" the young cat lady said

Rachel scoffed "I'm working on not being as bossy, but as self-elected co-captain Finn and I think we should start looking at the whole picture".

"Maybe it's time for new leadership ones that are actually elected" Quinn said quietly "And really Rachel for the good of the team or for the good of _you_"?

"But" Rachel began looking around at all of them.

"I second that" Santana sneered

"And I third" Lauren said.

"All in favor" Artie asked raising his hand.

"Aye" said the glee club minus Finn

"Okay hold on" Mr. Schue said "if we are going to elect new captains let's have a formal vote. Nominations include"

"Let's just pick those that have our interest at heart" Artie said

"_I _have your interest at heart" Rachel complained.

"Stop lying Rachel. You know every time you lie your nose grows. I can see it growing now" Quinn said quietly

"Fabray awesome" Lauren said dapping her.

"You can't gang up on me" Rachel said

"Why because Mercedes isn't here to take your side" Tina asked

"I think she might be your only friend" Puck said "This selfishness act really has to stop Rachel; you're a senior now start acting like one"

Finn stood up facing Puck "Stop picking on my girlfriend, I mean sure she has her flaws but that's what makes Rachel, Rachel; and at the end of the day she has saved our butts more time than we asked her too"

"Okay fine, I'll toss the Yapping Terrier a bone and give her that, but I'm done with her being captain. I haven't seen a trophy from you two. New leadership is in order" Lauren sneered back.

"Stop it guys are we going to have election or just appoint someone", Mr. Schue yelled

"How about Santana, Kurt, and Mercedes" Tina suggested.

"Yeah, all in favor" Artie asked

"Aye" said the club

"Now sit down, Dwarf, your reign of miniature terror is over" Santana stood playing with the strains of Rachel's hair she had collected. Rachel and Finn sat down the latter putting his arm around his girlfriend. "Now as tri-captain I would like to appoint our couple for sectionals. Tina and Mike would you do us the honor" she said looking at them as she stood up in front.

"What"! Tina and Mike said together.

"It's high time you guys shined, don't you think" she crossed her arm across her chest smiling at the two.


	6. Chapter 6

**MJSE High Chapter 6 **by Yinx

"When he pull up, wanna pop my hood up  
>Bet he better have a six pack, in the cooler<br>Getting money, divas getting money  
>If you ain't getting money then you ain't got nothing for me<br>Tell me somethin' (tell me somthin')  
>Where yo boss at? (where yo boss at?)<br>Where my ladies up in there that like to talk back?  
>(That like to talk back)<br>I wanna see ya ( I wanna her her)  
>I'd like to meet cha (I wanna meet her)<br>What you said (not to me)  
>She ain't no diva (she ain't no diva)"<p>

Mercedes sang as she, Kurt, and the other cheerleaders danced the choreography Kurt made up.

"STOP, STOP, FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS MADONNA STOP, LADIES COME ON OVER" Sue yelled through her bullhorn. The squad gathered. "I would just like to say…" she made eye contact with all of them "Welcome back." The squad starred disbelieving. "You may squeal like laboring sows, now". They cheered. "OKAY STOP" silence followed. "Looks like we are ready for regionals… dismissed. Elmo, Latifah stay behind". Mercedes and Kurt looked at each other. "Well done you two" she said with a nod and walked away.

"Did you hear" Blaine asked coming up to the two a few minutes later as the exited the gym "Well you couldn't because you were in cheer practice. Happy news you're co-captains well tri-captains of the glee club" he beamed.

"Come again" Kurt asked looking at his boyfriend in shock

"You're tri-captains of glee club with Santana" Blaine repeated.

"How did that happen" Mercedes asked

Blaine smiled linking both of his arms as he walked them to the auditorium "We voted Finchel out"

"I didn't know that was even possible" Mercedes said still in slight shock.

"Neither did, I" Kurt added.

"Possible or not we did, and Tina and Mike have the duet at sectionals" Blaine grinned "Santana gave it to them… they acted kind of shock like they've never been featured before" he shrugged.

They walked in and Mercedes saw the glee club along with her new friends from the mall. She waved and Marisol motioned for her to come over to sit.

"Hey Mercy you ready to immerse yourself in drama" Marisol asked smiling failing her arms vividly

"Yeah should be fu…"

"Wait this is new. You're a cheerleader" Carson asked looking at her new wardrobe.

"Yeah new to me too" Mercedes sighed looking down "Made the squad yesterday"

"I like what you did to it making it your own, girl" Elise said making Mercedes turn around as they took in her frayed skirt and with twisted and braided designs that made the uniform stand out.

"I did Kurt's too" Mercedes smiled as she nodded to Kurt.

Kurt stood with Blaine Santana and Rachel who sat on the stage. "She is fraternizing with the enemy" Rachel said to them.

"What are you talking about, Rachel" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I mean on the fact that Mercedes is talking to them" Rachel pointed as she hopped down.

"Who's them, Man Hands" Santana asked putting her hand on her hip.

"Them over there they took our roles" Rachel said still pointing. "Roles meant for us glee clubers"

"One, it was open call. Two, you got your role, Rachel, you're playing Amneris how the hell do you find something to complain about" Santana eyed her.

"I'm not complaining I'm stating facts about the situation" Rachel said back.

"There's no situation, why are you making something out of nothing" Blaine asked.

"You can't say that is nothing" Rachel pointed towards the group of teens as two guys hip bumped Mercedes as she had earphones in listening to music.

"Okay maybe that's something" Santana said slightly worried looking at them. "Where's Sam anyway"?

"They aren't out of football practice yet" Rachel answered watching the group Mr. Schue called them to order.

The teens sat down as Mr. Schue began to talk "Okay what Becky is passing out is our script. You all know what parts you're playing so highlight and start memorizing. I would like to talk to starring roles the rest are dismissed"

"Thanks Becky" Mercedes smiled at Cheerios captain as she took the script.

Becky pushed up her horn-rimmed glasses "Being nice to me doesn't mean I'll take it any easier on you during cheer practice, Beyonce'. You and Kurt need all the dance skills you can get"

"I didn't mean it…" Mercedes stammered slightly hurt

Becky put her hand up rolling her eyes "Talk to the hand, because the face is too hot for your jelly" she said before she went on to pass out the rest of the papers.

Mercedes sighed looking through her script 'Ah one line. At least I get to speak' she thought; she highlighted her part as she made her way to her locker. She grabbed her books putting them in her pack she made her way to the boys locker room. Sitting on a bench outside she got a text from Marisol

_We r going out tonite want 2 come?_

Mercedes was just about to answer when her boyfriend's body sat down next to her and start kissing her neck.

"Sam" she giggled pushing him away.

"Shrum diddily yumious you are, My Woman" he smiled standing, picking up her bag. "Are your parent's home, yet" he asked hold out his hand.

"No, I don't think so their flight left late" Mercedes smiled taking his hand and standing. "Why"?

They started home, Sam stooped so he could whisper in her ear "I wanted to ravaged you one last time, Love"

Mercedes felt heat creep up in her cheeks "Uh… Marisol invited me out tonight"

"So no Cupcake" he pouted sticking his bottom lip out.

Mercedes laughed "Sorry"

"No worries, I'll have all of your Cupcakes for the rest of my life" he stopped her pulling her close. "You go have fun" he brushed her lips with his. "But, Cede, seeing you in this outfit makes it hard for me to let you go"

Mercedes smiled into his kisses "My outfit makes you hard" she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Maybe we can play cheerleader meets star quarterback later, if you want"?

"Nga ha kawng, Cede" he groaned against her lips pulling her firmly to his body "Ka nga 'ampi"

"Srane" she whispered blushing.

"Get a room, Brangelina" Santana drawled coming up to them.

"Santana, what do you want" Sam sighed slightly angry from being interrupted.

The Latina put her hands on her hips "Grouper, you are lucky Wheezy likes you…"

"I know I am" Sam cupped Mercedes face with both hands and looked deeply into her eyes "But she doesn't like me; she loves me" he kissed hard.

Santana rolled her eyes and made retching sounds until they stopped kissing. "Okay, Wheezy you know that we are tri-captains of the glee club so we need to start planning hard of what songs and dance we are going to do. 'Cause I swear I'm going to cut someone if we don't place my last year"

"Well we really can't do anything without Kurt, Santana. It wouldn't be fair" Mercedes said "We will do this captain thing the right way"

"Well there you go, no Kurt so bye-bye, Satan" Sam smirked at Santana then grabbed his girlfriend's hand and continued walking.

"I invited Liza; he will meet us at my house" Santana stepped in line with them.

"I can't tonight, Santana, I'm going out with Marisol"

"Wait. What. Why"?

"Because she invited me" Mercedes looked at her.

"I don't think you going out with them is a good idea" Santana said glancing at Sam with a worried look which he caught.

"Why not"? She looked curiously at her friend.

"Because, well you see Rachel… look we just need to get our leadership off on the right track. We can't have a repeat of Rachel and Finn…mostly Rachel"

"Okay, okay" Mercedes said as she took out her phone _Can't go tonite maybe next time_

"Good I'll see you around eight" Santana smiled and walked away.

"You know what this means, Cede" Sam smiled at her.

Mercedes looked up and him "No, what"?

"Your ravaging awaits you" he grinned.

Sam wasted no time getting his girlfriend upstairs and in bed again.

"Maybe we are pushing our luck, Sam" Mercedes moaned as she ran her hands through his hair.

Sam rose his head up from between her legs "If you want to stop we can but I know you don't like me not finishing what I started" he winked at her.

Mercedes looked at his smirk "Fine, if you must" she giggled.

"Good, cause I want to hear you scream, My Woman" Sam lowered his head again.

"I don't scream" his love whimpered feeling him suck her clit hard through the thin fabric of her panties.

Sam pinched her butt "If I had a tape recorder to catch you in that lie, Woman" he mumbled. He knew she was almost at her limit by the way she squirmed. He rose up but kept his fingers inside her kissed her hard. "I love you so much, Mercedes" he whispered

Mercedes smiled "I love you too, Samuel" she gazed up at him.

"Cede, when we get married, can we do this every day" he asked increasing his speed inside her.

Mercedes gasped "If you want too, Sam" cupping his face smiling with her eyes.

"Yes, I do and I can't wait to marry you" Sam groaned loudly as his lips went to her neck "to hold you in my arms every night and wake up to you every morning". He watched her eyes close and her breathing quicken as her climax neared. "I can't wait to make love to you not just Cupcakes but the real thing" Sam's lips moved to her face as he light kissed her eyelids, nose and made his way back to her lips. "To have babies, and grow old with you"

Mercedes gripped the sheets as her eyes fluttered "Oh god, Sam…" she cried out.

"Yes" he grinned loving down at her taking her arms putting them around him. Mercedes clung to him as she came on his hand and her scream filled his ears.

At that moment Mercedes door flew open and in rushed her parents. The young couple froze as the older couple starred them down.

"Out" Mr. Jones whispered in a low dangerous tone. Sam looked down at Mercedes who looked back up at him scared also. "Out" Mr. Jones repeated in the same tone. Sam glanced around glad that the comforter covered most of them; he removed his fingers. "Get out, now" Mr. Jones tone rose a bit.

Sam scrabbled out of Mercedes bed in his boxer briefs "I'm sorr…" he began as he gathered his clothes.

"Get out of my house" Mr. Jones said again before leaving.

"Sam was just here to make sure I was okay; he didn't want me to be alone while you were gone" Mercedes began

"Making sure was he now, Mercedes" Mrs. Jones glared at Sam as he passed her on his way out the door with his clothes and shoes in his arms.

Sam glanced back with a worried smiled she gave him one back. He headed down the stairs where Mr. Jones was waiting by the front door.

"Put your clothes on" he whispered.

Sam started with his jeans "We didn't do anything sir, your daughters still a virgin"

"I guess that's good to know" Mr. Jones mumbled crossing his arms.

"I love her with my whole heart, and I will marry her" Sam said put on his shirt. "I actually wanted your permission to marry her, sir"

Mr. Jones nostrils flared as he starred down his nose at Sam "You dare ask something like that after doing what you were doing to my daughter"?

"Was it bad timing" Sam gave a small smile trying to resolve the tension

"Yes" Mr. Jones crossed his arms tighter across his chest "My daughter isn't some prize _you people_ can take whenever you feel"

"But she is, sir" Sam said not getting the hint "Mercedes is very special to me I love her very much and she is the best, most precious gift I could ever ask for" he slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Mr. Jones was taken aback from sincere honesty Sam showed for his daughter.

Sam slipped his shoes on "I'm sorry" he whispered when Mercedes father did talk back. He grabbed his backpack "We didn't mean to do this…express our love but… when you love someone" Sam said walking outside.

"Evans, my baby girl is precious to me too, you and your kind are not right for her" Mr. Jones said slamming the door.

"The hell where you last night" Santana marched up to Mercedes in the beginnings of a bitch tirade.

"I…I lost track of time" Mercedes lied.

"Bull! Shit! I called you ten times each time rang once went to voice mail. You saw me calling you"!

"I'm grounded, Santana" Mercedes whispered.

"What why? What did Pretty Miss Perfect do"? She crossed her arms waiting for the answer

"I did something and my parents caught me…I have to quit the play…not like I was even in it" she sighed and started for class.

"Okay I'm lost" Santana started as Sam came up to them and Mercedes immediately hugged him hard.

"How bad was it" he whispered burying his face in her hair holding her tight.

"Really, really bad" Mercedes muttered to his chest

"Still lost here" Santana announced "Hello"

"Santana can you give us a few" Sam asked quietly.

"Fine but I except answers when I get back"

"Was it bad on your end" Mercedes asked

"Yes" he whispered letting her go slowly then taking her hand, linking their fingers led her outside to the bleachers. They sat in silence before Sam spoke again "I'm sorry, Mercedes I shouldn't have taken you like that not until we are married at least" he put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault, Sam" she said quietly laying her head on his shoulder. "How bad was it with your parents"?

Sam brushed his lips on her temple "Not so bad". He thought back to last night.

"_What were you thinking, Samuel" his father said sternly. "When did you start having sex"?_

"_We aren't having sex" Sam said back._

_Mrs. Evans put his hand on her eldest shoulder "Sam, we don't want you to make the same mistakes we did. Having a baby while still in school is hard. You have to give up so much, putting your dreams on hold". _

"_We aren't having sex, Mom. Mercedes and I were just…"_

"_Okay, okay, Samuel just if you decide to… you know" his father blushed "Make sure you wrap it"._

Mercedes laughed softly as Sam re-told his situation. "So you they didn't ground you"

"Yeah they did, two weeks" he felt her shudder and pulled her even closer. "One week for you know" he blushed "and one for lying about where I was this weekend. What about you"?

Mercedes bit her lip "It's a month for me" she whispered.

"A MONTH" Sam cried backing away so he could look at her face.

"Yes" she looked down at her hands "I had to beg them to let me stay on the Cheerios so Sue wouldn't take the money away, but I have to quit the play" she felt the tears start "not like I was in it anyway".

"What about glee club"?

Mercedes nodded "I still have glee club"

Sam let out a sigh of relief "That's good right? I still get to see you at, school, glee club, home and away games."

"No, Sam, my parents… they don't want us to see each other anymore" she whispered "They think you are a bad influence". She thought back to what her parents had told her about Sam; she held back a sob as she looked at him through her lashes.

"_YOU WERE NEVER LIKE THIS UNTIL THAT WHITE BOY CAME" her father yelled._

"_We raised you better than this, Baby Girl. He just wants one thing from you, then where will you be" her mother asked._

"I don't want to breakup, Mercedes" Sam said sadly watching her fumble with her frays of her cheer skirt.

Mercedes sniffed and wiped her cheeks "I don't want to either" she looked up at him smiling. "We will just have to keep it a secret, again…I mean if you want too"

Sam cupped her face thumbing away the tear stains "Of course I want too, Mercedes. I love you; no one is going to keep us apart" he kissed her gently "No one"

"Okay" she smiled placing her hands over his "We should get to class, before we get into any more trouble"

Sam stood up taking his girlfriend's hand as they started back inside. "I don't know what to do if I can't see you for a whole month, Cede"

"Um…we are seeing each other right now, Sam" Mercedes giggled as Sam opened to the door.

"I mean properly, My Woman" Sam squeezing her hand as he walked her to AP Chemistry.

"I think we did enough of _properly_ seeing each other for a while" she smiled up at him.

Sam let her hand go as they entered the classroom "Speak for yourself, Cede" he sat down behind her. "I'll never be able to get enough of you" he whispered in her ear as Mike and Tina took seats next to their lab partners.

**NOTE: Na'vi translated; Nga ha kawng= You are so naughty. Ka nga 'ampi= Can't you tell. Srane= yes**


	7. Chapter 7

MJSE High Chapter 7 by Yinx

"We are in some deep shit" Puck groaned covering his face with his hands.

"How'd we not see this happening" Tina asked starring.

"We're over confident that's what it is" Finn sighed.

"Okay let's go before they see us" Santana hissed.

The New Directions filed out of the High Keys auditorium and stood outside. They looked at Kurt at Santana.

"Okay, I call an emergency meeting Monday morning before school in the choir room" Santana said. "Kurt and I have to show Mercedes the video and get her input before things are set in stone".

"Wow they are good" Mercedes whispered to her computer screen that night. Santana had sent her the video Artie had taped of the High Keys. Now she sat Skyping with the other captains.

"No fuckin duh, what are we going to do" Santana rolled her eyes.

"We need to play with our strengths, right" Kurt started "We know that Mike, Tina, and Brittany are the best dancers so let's have them make up some badass choreography for our numbers."

"What numbers should we do" Mercedes asked

"Well the judges know we can sing but they don't know we can dance" Santana thought out loud. "We need dance to be the theme at sectionals this year. Sing about dance and actually pulling through with showing that we all can dance."

"Great idea, we can do like a dance class in the morning, after Tina and them get a routine and practice sing and dancing during glee club. We should tell everyone to bring workout clothes"

"All right Cedes, cause I'm serious I'm not losing this year. To be the best we have to be the best at singing and dancing, I mean this is show choir right not jump-up-and-down-and-run-around-the-stage choir" Santana smirked.

They all agreed and Santana and Kurt log off to call the rest of the group. Mercedes was about to log off herself when Sam requested her.

"Good Evening Beautiful" Sam's eyes smiled at her.

"It's good now that I get to talk to you" she smiled then glanced at her door.

"I saw you were on" he propped his face on his hand gazing at her through the screen.

"Yeah, Kurt and Santana were telling me about the High Keys" she mimicked him.

"Oh yeah that was an embarrassment of sorts. Felt like we got kicked in the arse and we didn't even perform."

Mercedes covered her mouth as she giggled and glanced at the door again. "I think we have a plan. Santana or Kurt should be calling everyone now" she said when she gained her composer back.

Sam smiled "You know this time last Saturday I had made you cum like five times"

Mercedes eyes went wide as her boyfriend laughed at blush "Sam, shut up".

"It's the truth, Cede. I can still hear you scream" Sam reached out and stroked her cheek on the screen. Mercedes closed her eyes pretend she felt his touch. "I miss you, My Woman"

Mercedes blinked back tears "We get to see each other on Monday"

"It can't come soon enough" he whispered. "What will happen if we bumped into each other somewhere, tomorrow"

"I think smell a plan coming on" she smiled.

"Do you need to go to the grocery store" he asked slyly.

Mercedes gave a small laugh "Yeah we do need some staple items"

"Great, my lunch break at the pizza shop is at one, want to meet at one twenty. We can go grocery shopping together it would be…"

"Good practice" Mercedes finished the sentence.

"It would… you pushing the cart me helping you push the cart" Sam smirked

"You giving me a hickie on my neck and my parent's flipping out when they see it"

"I'll give you hickies alright but they won't be on your neck, Woman"

Mercedes turned around as she hear noises in the hall "I have to go" she whispered sadly

"Kiss me through the phone" Sam pursed his lips

Mercedes smiled and smacked her lips to the screen "See you later on".

Mercedes quickly log off and scrambled in bed. She had just turned off the lights when she got a text from Sam.

_Listen with headphones on_

Mercedes dug through her side table drawer and found her earphones, putting them on she clicked the attachment Sam sent with his text.

"_Hello Cede"_ Sam's lopsided smile lit up her room with a faint glow. "_I miss you so much and it's only been four days. I know you're saying 'Sam we get to see each other at school'"_ he mimicked her to the T. Mercedes laughed into her pillow. _"But I seriously don't know if your school kisses will be enough to last me a month"_ he sighed. _"So I made you a video…don't laugh Woman"._ Sam grinned as he got up and Mercedes heard some clicks then music started.

"Sam"? Mercedes whispered then she rolled her eyes 'Like he can hear you' she thought.

Just as if he heard her calling him Sam appeared in high water pants, silver grey socks, and loafers. He began to lip sync while doing his Michael Jackson moves.

_Baby you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you  
>But I cannot baby girl and that's the issue<br>Girl you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you  
>But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone, I'll see you later on<br>Kiss me thru the phone, see you when you get out_

_Baby I know that you like me, you my future wifey  
>Mercedes Jones, yeah<br>You can be my Bonnie, I can be your Clyde  
>You could be my wife, text me, call me<em>

_I need you in my life, yeah all day everyday I need ya  
>And every time I see ya my feelings get deeper<br>I miss ya, I miss ya, I really wanna kiss you but I can't…_

Mercedes didn't know if she should cry or laugh so she did both. She watched Sam's video five more times then set it to computer so she would always have it. Then she texted him

My Soulja Dork, I miss ya, and I wanna kiss you, and I love you :*

_Love you too get some sleep I may see you tomorrow ;-)_

Mercedes arrived ten minutes late; her mother giving her an actual grocery list held her up. She leaned on the basket in the bread aisle.

_R u here_ she texted Sam.

"Yes" his voice came behind her reading her text over her shoulder.

Mercedes felt his arms around her waist as she closed her eyes at let him hold her. Sam placed his face in hair getting her scent in his nostrils. He kissed her neck softly "God I missed you My Woman". Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck bring him down for a kiss. "What took you so long, Woman" Sam mumbled against her lips.

"Mom gave me an actual list" Mercedes shook her head pulling the paper from back pocket of her jeans and handing it to him.

"Damn this thing is long" Sam frowned reviewing the list.

"I know right" she sighed starting to shop.

"Doesn't give us any Cupcake time" he pouted getting in step with her "Or any time at all".

"Just being with you is what I need Samuel" Mercedes smiled up at him as she linked her arm into his.

Sam kissed her forehead "You're all I need too" he smiled.

The choir room was in an up roar.

"New Directions if I may" Kurt said "We have come up with an excellent plan".

"It better be good 'cause we are going to have our ass handed to us at sectionals" Puck groaned crossing his arms.

"It is" Santana putting her hands on her hips as she stood in front of the group with the other captains. "Tina, Mike, Brittany and Blaine, yeah you" she pointed at Blaine who looked confused on why he was chosen "are in charge of choreography. We need it to be hard and sort of complicated for the second number".

"Here is the two numbers we are doing" Mercedes handing each of them a cd. "If you can put together something as soon as possible it would be awesome, so we can have as much time to practice as possible".

"Sure, this is going to be awesome" Mike grinned as he looked at the set list written on the CD.

"Okay, so we know that Tina and Mike have the duet but as for the group numb…" Rachel began

"Way ahead of you Bilbo" Santana crossed her arms. "We picked a song that can actually showcase all our voices so everyone will have some spotlight not just a select few" she eyed Rachel and Finn.

"Everyone will have a part, it's high time we started acting like the family we claim to be" Mercedes crossed her arms "Not just showcasing the best but everyone's best. Finn will you play drums for our second song"?

"Uh yeah...sure" he eyes lit up as he beamed at her.

"Great" Mercedes smiled backed clapping her hands she turned to Noah "Puck will you play guitar"?

"Sure thang, Sexy Mama" Puck grinned.

"Wait, what are you doing... this is not band it's show choir" Rachel stood up.

Santana walked over to her casually "And I told you Man Stash that we are the captains of this group now. Stand down or I'll makes you."

"Mr. Schue should be here" Rachel began taking a step back.

Mercedes stepped in front of Santana as she reached for Rachel hand. "We are trying something new. We need to wow the judges and we can't do that swaying in the background while you and Finn stand in front singing Journey again and not to mention the lip lock."

"Preach" Artie smiled waving his hand.

"That was one time", Rachel began.

"Rachel, if you want to get down to the dirt if things" Quinn began quietly drawing in her notepad "Every time you and Finn sing we lose the competition" she smirked looking up. "To set the record straight you make us lose"

"That's..." Rachel stammered.

"Your argument is invalid, now sit down befores I ends you" Santana hissed over Mercedes shoulder.

"Okay enough of the bickering about who's better" Mercedes stepped in firmly.

"We all know_ I'm_ the best chance we have for sectionals" Rachel said crossing her arms starring defiantly at Santana.

Mercedes looked between them then at the rest of the glee club. She hated that they were so divided on just a part like singing. Even though everyone is going to have a part it didn't seem enough for all of them. She looked at Kurt.

"Okay, well I guess that's all we have" Kurt sighed "See you in glee club" he and Blaine walked out.

The club filed out discussing sectionals.

Mercedes made her way to her locker when she felt Sam's arm around her shoulder. "That was rough back there" he said quietly. Mercedes nodded. "They'll come around" he smiled.

"I'm just tired of fighting, Sam. If it's not one thing it's another and it's not getting us anywhere" she grabbed her books and spotted Eugene and Elise coming up the hall.

Sam hand dropped "So what can I do to help"

Mercedes shrugged "I just need to clear my head maybe get an input from someone outside this disaster" she nodded to her friends.

Sam looked at the teens at their lockers a ways down remembering Santana vague warning. "How will they help they aren't apart of the club"

"They can be a fresh set of eyes on this" Mercedes smiled at her idea and kissed her boyfriend's cheek then walked toward Carson who had joined the others.

"Trouble in paradise" Santana asked coming up to Sam.

"No" he snapped still starring after his girlfriend as she linked arms with Eugene.

"I tried to warn you" she sighed taking his arm and steering him away.

"I trust her" he glanced back.

Santana linked her arm in his "Such a good boyfriend" she smiled genuinely. "'Cause I sure wouldn't be with that fine piece of cocoa ass" she turned back cocking her head to the side.

Mercedes was at her locker the Friday before sectionals. Dance practice in the morning was going great. The group seemed to be meshing well together new and old; something about the songs that brought them together. She closed her locker and spotted Hannah a few lockers down.

"Hi Hannah" she smiled approaching her.

"Are you talking to me" the curly red head asked slightly scared expression.

"Uh yeah, don't see another Hannah around" Mercedes said keeping her smile.

"Oh it just Santana is really mean and since you're like best friends I thought…"

"Oh no, god no, I'm not like Satan, I mean Santana at all" she smiled "Don't tell her I called her that" she whispered. She noticed Hannah sigh from relief. "So you're a sophomore? That's the same age I was when I joined show choir"

Hannah closed her locker "Really"?

"Yeah, it's good you're going to make friends for life" she smiled motioning for the girl to follow as they headed to glee.

"Is Sam Evans your boyfriend" Hannah asked quietly.

"Uh yeah" Mercedes stopped and looked at her.

Her blushed almost matched her hair "He's really hot"

"You think so, I thought cute never hot though" she shrugged.

"Seriously" Hannah's eyes bugged out.

"Of course he's hot" Mercedes laughed joined by Hannah's. "What about you any crushes"?

Hannah turned beat red again "I think Damien is cute, but her would never go for a girl like me"

"Really, come on you're cute; I'm sure he…"

"No, guys like that don't go for girls like me" Hannah shook her head blinking back tears.

"Yes, they do you just have to find the right guy, your Prince Charming" Mercedes smiled gently.

"Like Sam"?

"He is off limits, but yes, like Sam and Puck. Lauren got her Mohawk from being a bitch to him and rocking his world from seven minutes in heaven. I don't think that will work for you"

"How'd you get Sam" Hannah asked curiously.

"Well, he tried to talk to me when he first joined glee but I found out he didn't want to do a song with Kurt so I brushed him off."

"You turned him down" Hannah gasped "Why"?

"Hey not my finer moments but Kurt mattered more to me than him so yeah I turned him down. Then he went out with Quinn and Santana"

"He went out with them and you're still friends with them? What about the girl code"?

"I guess it doesn't exist with our group" Mercedes thought quietly.

Hannah shrugged "It's good I guess you don't let that bother you, which is good" she smiled as they walked in.

"Everything okay, Love" Sam whispered as she sat next to him at the end of the second row.

"Yeah, fine"

"Alright, Sectionals To-Mor-Row" Mr. Schue smiled clapping his hands. "I've seen your routine and I couldn't be prouder of each one of you"

"Thanks Mr. Schue but we owe it all to Mercedes, Kurt, and Santana" Tina smiled at them leading the group in a cheer.

Santana stood up bowing and Kurt did his interpretation of the 'Princess Diaries' wave, Mercedes just smiled and thanked them.

"It's good to see our group come together as a family" Mr. Schue beamed at the three captains "Thank you all".

"No big Mr. Schue" Santana grinned "We are going to kill it this weekend".

Mercedes groaned she had forgotten about her grounding.

"What's wrong Mercedes" Mr. Schue asked.

Mercedes looked around sadly "I can't go, I'm grounded"

"What"! Everyone seemed to yell in unison.

"Yeah sorry, but Mr. Schue can tape it but yeah…" Mercedes sighed leaning into Sam side.

"But nothing, Mercedes, your parents need to understand that we need everyone" Rachel said stood up coming over to Mercedes other side.

"Finally sense comes out of her mouth" Lauren sighed.

"No it's okay guys…" Mercedes glanced at Sam for help.

"Yeah let's not get into it" Sam spoke up "We will do just fine without her" he smiled at the rest.

"I didn't mean you to help me like that" Mercedes mumbled to him.

"Sorry" he said sheepishly.

"Well, Mercedes we are going to miss you tomorrow" Mr. Schue sighed. "But guys let's not let this misfortune ruin our vibe. We got this"!

"Mercedes can you come down here" her mother called from the stairs that evening.

"Coming" Mercedes sighed as she made final touches to the girl's dresses. Rachel would be picking them up before they left tomorrow. She tossed the designs aside rolling her eyes she walked out to the landing. Looking down she saw the whole glee club in her foyer.

"What are you guys doing here" she smiled hoping down the stairs. She caught Sam's eye as he took her in, in her tank top and pajama bottoms. Mercedes could feel heat creep into her cheeks knowing what she had on was his favorite outfit.

"They want you to go to the show choir competition tomorrow" Her mother crossed her arms looking at her. "I told them that you were grounded".

"I told them too" Mercedes said "You guys are going to get me in so much trouble" she muttered softly to them.

"Well I can't hear your friend's case til your father comes home" Mrs. Jones sighed. "Hang up your jackets, and come on in" she pointed to the hall closet then turned heading towards the kitchen.

"You guys need to go" Mercedes hissed as her friends hung up their coats.

"Come on Cedes she said she'll hear us out" Lauren smiled.

"Err no…no this is a huge mistakes. You're going to get me in so much more trouble than I'm already in" Mercedes shook her head.

"Besides she'll see we are right" Santana said ignoring Mercedes cries to go. She smugly headed after Mrs. Jones.

Mercedes sighed as she followed them. The group had set up camp in her kitchen. She leaned against the door post watching her mother get everyone a plate of leftovers.

"It will be okay, Cede" her boyfriend whispered in her ear.

Mercedes turned and looked up at him "I wish you could hold me and tell me that" she sighed sadly.

Sam shoved his hands into his pockets "So do I" he whispered. He glanced over seeing Mrs. Jones talking to Kurt; he bent down and kissed her hard. "I love you" he smiled then left the join in.

An hour later Mr. Jones arrived home "What's all this" he chuckled scanning the room.

"Mercedes friends want her to join them at their competition tomorrow" Mrs. Jones said stepping forward to her husband's side.

"Interesting, you know she is grounded" Mr. Jones nodded he went to sit down in an arm chair in the family room. The glee club followed nervously. "State your case"

Some of the members glanced at Mercedes "I warned all of you" she hissed back at their slightly scared faces.

Santana pushed past "Cowards" she whispered at them. "Mr. and Mrs. Jones, I'm Santana Lopez…" she began with a fake sweet girl voice.

"We know who you are" Mr. Jones said sitting back and folded his arms.

"Yes well Mercedes Kurt and I are the New Directions' captains this year, and we need everyone there for our first performance" Santana continued as if not afraid of his bluntness.

"But she" Mr. Jones pointed to his daughter "is grounded."

"Yes, we know but can you just let her out for the day" Tina asked stepping forward.

Mr. Jones glanced at his wife then his eyes caught Sam standing behind his daughter "No".

"Maybe not the day but a few hours" Damien smiled.

"What about you" Mrs. Jones said to Sam. "Do you think we would let our daughter anywhere near you"?

Sam stepped forward as Mr. Jones stood up "Mercedes and I are very sorry about what happened" he spoke quietly. "But her punishment was too severe; a month seriously? What would have happened if we actually had sex"?

Mercedes thought she was going to faint with the club's eyes on her. Santana smirked at her as she sticking her tongue back and forth between her index and middle finger. Kurt mouthing "Why the fuck am I the last to know"? Finn looked shocked and Puck's grin went ear to ear.

"How long were you grounded for" Mr. Jones asked.

"Two weeks" Sam sighed "One for, you know and the other for saying I was over Mike's house".

"Hold up, you dragged me into this" Mike cried. "Why wasn't I told anything? I could have being grounded too if my dad found this out"!

"You are not helping, Michael" Tina hissed.

Laughter rang through the room even from the parents.

"Okay, Baby girl" Mr. Jones smiled "I can't compete with your friends so be home no later than ten."

Mercedes squeal as she went to hug her father "Thanks Daddy"

"Thank your friends and your bold boyfriend" Mr. Jones nodded to Sam as he let her go. "I want you all out of my house by midnight" he and wife waved goodnight and headed for their bedroom.

"All right Lifetime movie marathon" Blaine cried as Kurt dove for the remote with Puck at his heels.

"I told you, Mercedes" Sam whispered to her mouth as he gazed into her eyes. The club fought over seats and the remote while the young couple sat snuggling on the nearby window seat.

"Yes you did" Mercedes smiled cupping his face with her hands.

"Together forever, Cede" his eyes smiling as he pulled her lips back to his.

Sam stood stage right backstage of the Sectionals performance Mike and Tina would start singing any time now. He felt her arms around his waist and a gentle squeeze.

"You can't be nervous are you" she asked softly. "You sang here before".

Sam turned around and took in the dark purple dress with black shach around the waist and jeweled accents on the cuff sleeves. Her hair was down with a soft curl at the end.

Sam shook his head. Mercedes smiled draping her hands behind his head bring him down. "You'll do fine" she whispered kissing him deeply. She let go after a while and hearing the start of the music waved goodbye; made her way around to the other side of the stage with the rest of the girls.

Mike stood behind the curtains jumping up and down shaking himself as he did so.

"Mike stop. You're making me nervous" Tina hissed as she stood next to him.

"Sorry" he smiled hearing his moment to shine fast approaching "Good luck"?

"Always" Tina grinned pecking his lips before he turned around and flashed opened the curtains.

**Mike:**

Follow me into my world  
>Let your worries fade with every<br>Step you take  
>Baby whatcha' waiting for<br>Let the tango take control  
>Feel the music inside your soul<br>My hand is out, just grab a hold

**Tina with Mike on echo:**

Watch time fade away(watch time fade away)  
>My arms will keep you safe (my arms will make u safe)<br>It's just you and me(its just u and me)  
>Dancing in this dream dancin in this dream)<br>Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
>The feeling's real won't let it<br>Stop, no

They both Latin danced a very complicated routine all the way up on stage where they were joined but Brittany, Blaine, Samuel and Sunshine. They sung the chorus while doing over-head lifts and on point jazz squares.

**Tina, Mike, Brittany, Blaine, Samuel, and Sunshine:**

Don't be afraid, take my hand  
>Forget the world<br>Will you dance, dance with me  
>Pudemos bailar eternamente<br>Trust in me, take a chance  
>Feel the Tango<br>When you dance, dance with me  
>Podemos bailar eternamente<p>

**Tina:**

Now I have you next to me  
>Everything is how it should be<br>Baby, don't fight the feeling  
>We're floating on the clouds<br>If I could, I'd never come back down  
>Baby just keep on groovin' groovin'<p>

**Mike with Tina on echo:**

As time fades away (as time fades away)  
>My arms will keep you safe (my arms keep u safe)<br>It's just you and me (its just u and u and me)  
>Dancing in this dream (dancin in this dream)<br>Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
>The feeling's real, won't let it<br>Stop, no

Dance with me  
>(I'm dancing with you)<br>For this moment in time  
>(My dreams have come true)<br>My darling just dance with me  
>If only one night<p>

**Tina, Mike, Brittany, Blaine, Samuel, and Sunshine:**

Don't be afraid, take my hand  
>Forget the world<br>Will you dance, dance with me  
>Podemos bailar eternamente<br>Trust in me, take a chance  
>Feel the Tango<br>When you dance, dance with me  
>Podemos bailar eternamente<p>

The audience and judges were one their feet cheering loudly as the advanced dance group exited the stage and on came Puck and Finn getting in place with the band; beginning the next song as Artie rolled out on stage.

**Artie:**

Drums  
>A little guitar, please<br>One, two, three, four

Battle of the sexes; the girls came in on one side the boys on the other, playing tough as the girls circled the guys.

**Santana**:  
>I hope you're ready for the time of your life<br>Just look at me, I put a gleam in your eye

**Santana and Lauren:**  
>Buckle up, we're gonna take you for a ride<p>

**Lauren:**  
>Let's go, we got you going, get in the vibe<br>Everybody, put your hands to the sky 

**Quinn:**

Buckle up, we're gonna take you, take you high

Tina and Brittany's choreography wasn't as hard as the dance before but it still was tough and more complicated than any other routine they ever did. It made the girls tough yet very feminine at the same time. Mercedes winked at a grinning Sam as she and the rest of the girls did a round house kick while their male partners ducked under.

**Girls:**  
>Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got<br>Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not  
>La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock<br>It's on, it's on, it's on  
>Get crazy, crazy, crazy, take it over the top<br>'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it  
>rock<br>Rock it, rock it, rock it, dance till we drop  
>It's on, it's on, it's on<p>

The girls stepped back making 'come at me, bro' gestures to the boys.

**Kurt:**  
>Okay now, are you ready?<br>One, two  
>One, two, three, four<p>

**Damien:**  
>Showstoppin' when I step in the place<br>Before it's done, you're gonna beg me to stay 

**Damien and Sam:**

Get on board, come on, let's ride the wave 

**Sam with MJ moves:**

Let's go, let's go, we just do what we do

Watch me break and pop, I'll blast it for you

**Kurt:**  
>You wanna rock like us?<br>'Cause we're never second place

The boys circled the girls and to Mike and Blaine's steps threw a punch caught by the girls. Sam grinned as Mercedes body twirled into his. They started their routine together.

**Finn and Puck yelled from their mics in the back:**  
>Okay now, are you ready?<br>Come on  
>One, two<br>One, two, three

**Artie, Les and Hannah**:  
>The-the-the-there is no competition<br>That's why we're in the number one position  
>Your crew can't hang with us<br>Man, we're too dangerous  
>Ain't got the style or the stamina<br>Just doin' my thing  
>Get hooked on my swing<br>Rockin' the place, droppin' the bass  
>Makin' everybody sing<br>Yeah, we make the bells ring  
>(It's on, it's on)<p>

Turning on the audience aka the Oral Intensity and High Keys how sat in the section to the right. The New Directions sang their hearts out. 

**Rachel with the echo and Everyone:**  
>Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got<br>Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not  
>La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock<br>It's on, it's on, it's on  
>(Show me)<br>Get crazy, crazy, crazy, take it over the top  
>'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it<br>rock  
>Rock it, rock it, rock it, dance till we drop<br>It's on, it's on, it's on  
>Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got<br>Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not  
>(What you got)<br>La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock  
>It's on, it's on, it's on<br>Get crazy, crazy, crazy, take it over the top  
>(Over the top)<br>'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it  
>rock<br>Rock it, rock it, rock it, dance till we drop  
>It's on, it's on, it's on<br>One, two  
>One, two, three, four<br>It's on!

Mercedes almost had to cover her ears from the cheering. The club took a bow and exited the stage only to be called back a few minutes later. Sam wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's shoulders. Oral Intensity came in third. Mercedes gripped Sam's hand as High Keys were called in runners up. The New Direction jumped up and down, Mr. Schue went and grabbed the trophy handing it to Rachel who beaming gave it to Santana.

"Bring it in, Berry" Santana cried over the screams of the other glee members; she opening her arms and embraced her.

"Our first vacation together, Cede" Sam whispered in her ear. They sat at the gate waiting room with Santana, Brittany, Kurt, and Blaine.

"You better not try something while we are over there, Samuel" she looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"I would never think of doing such" he acted hurt as he nestled his face in her neck "But you love it when I do" he breathe tickled her.

Mercedes giggled "I do".

"Okay none of that on this trip" Santana scoffed at them "The flight is too long for you two Turtle Doves to be all mushy; too damn long."

"Okay Santana" Sam sighed "We'll stop if you tell Brittany you love her" he sat forward. "You're dating but there's more there" he waggled his eyebrows challenging her.

Santana smirked back "No, we're just dating…"

"We all know Santana" Kurt smiled patting her shoulder. "It's probably why you're so mean all the time. You don't get to express your feelings. Well express them, express them to the world" Kurt hands seemed to be creating rainbows from the tips.

"You do tell me you love me in private, Tana" Brittany smiled softly bring the Hot Latina's attention back to her.

Santana smiled big "I love you, Brittany" taking a big breath. "Will you be my fat cat lady" she asked sheepishly gazing at her love.

Brittany laughed at the joke only they knew and kissed her deeply.

"Well damn" Mercedes said smiling at her friends.

Damien and Hannah approached the group and Brittana stopped kissing.

"Ready" he beamed at them all putting his arm around Hannah's shoulders.

"When did this happen" Mercedes giggled standing up and grabbing her carry-on.

"After sectional really" Hannah blushed glancing at Damien who kissed her cheek.

"We're happy for you" Blaine smiled as they all made their way to the tar mat.

Sam took Mercedes carry-on while Hannah pulled her back; their boyfriends walked on to the private jet.

"Thank you, Mercedes" Hannah whispered.

"For what" Mercedes looked confused.

"For letting me know that girls like us, do get our Prince Charming's in the end" Hannah beamed.

**NOTE: Kiss Me Thru the Phone by Soulja Boi*, Dance With Me by Drew Seeley ft. Belinda, It's On by Camp Rock 2*. *songs lyrics were changed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**MJSE High Chapter 8** by _Yinx_

Mercedes woke up the first morning overseas in Sam's arms. He had snuck out after lights out. She lightly touched his cheek as he snored on. He mouth curved into a smile pulling her closer. Mercedes pressed her lips to his.

"Sam it's time to get up" she whispered against them.

"No, I don't want to because then I'll have to let you go" he whispered back eyes still closed.

"I want to stay too, but we're guests and it's rude, plus you need to get out of my bed before someone catches us" she sighed moving slowly out of his arms and sitting up.

Groaning he opened his eyes. The dream he was having was best yet Mercedes was about to have their third child and surprise to them they were having twins. Sam gazed at her backside something he had always admired from afar but now that it was his he couldn't keep his hands off it. He smiled fingered the waistband her panties "If I take these off can we stay in bed"?

Mercedes was about to answer when her door opened and in walked Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine. Mercedes pulled the covers over Sam's head.

"Good you're up" Kurt smiled sitting on the bed. "Are you up too Sam"?

Sam threw the covers back sitting up next to his girlfriend. "How'd you know I was here"?

"Really Trouty" Santana crossed her arms "We went your room first"

"Oh" he smiled turning red in the cheeks and glancing at Mercedes who was fingering the helm of the comforter not looking at any of them.

"You both need to get dressed. Damien said he has a day planned for us" Kurt smiled patting Mercedes leg.

"Okay" Sam nodded the jerked his head towards the door.

"We don't know what that means, Guppy" Santana smirked "If you want us to go so you can have a quick shag with Diva here, just say so"

"Shag" Mercedes asked scrunching up her face as she looked at Santana

"UK word for sex, learning more here than I ever did in school" Santana replied.

"More cuss words you mean" Blaine rolled his eyes.

Sam and Mercedes both blushed "We aren't having sex, Santana" Mercedes cried.

"Whatever" Santana smirked, looking at Sam's bare chest and low riding boxers and Mercedes tank top and lovingly messy hair; she waggled her eyebrows at them. "Just wanky" she smiled at them before turning her heels and leaving the room.

Mercedes looked at Kurt "See you down stairs, Cedes" he kissed her cheek. The rest followed him out.

Sam growled, playfully pushing his girlfriend back down and getting on top of her kissing her hard. "What's wrong" he asked stopping immediately when she didn't kiss him back.

"Nothing, let me up; Kurt's right we need to get dressed." She made no eye contact.

Sam let her up "Mercedes what's wrong" he asked again following her off the bed. He watched her get her clothes from the suitcase.

"Nothing Sam, I just think it's rude that we aren't downstairs…" her voice trailed off.

Sam stepped up to her cupping her chin to make her look at him "You sure" he asked knowing she was lying.

"I'm fine, Sam really" she whispered getting up on her toes and pecked his lips.

Sam sighed "Okay…I'll see you downstairs" he said slowly before leaving.

"This…this is home for me, sorry about last night storm you didn't get to see anything" Damien smiled his accent coming through thicker now he was home. "It comes with the territory".

"It really is beautiful Damien" Mercedes smiled as the group stepped out to the front steps of the McCrey small three acre estate, bundled in winter sweaters and coats. The rain the night before still smelled in the air and a low misty fog made the scene look like something out of the Secret Garden.

"Well would you like a tour of the grounds" Damien asked his sky blue eyes smiling happily as a light snow began to fall.

"Yes" they said in unison.

Sam took Mercedes mitten hand as they set off down a cobblestone drive and through an ivy-cover iron gate "Can we talk when we get back" he whispered in her ear.

"About what" she asked looking up at him.

"This morning in bed" he sighed sadly "Something was bothering you, and I want to know what it is" he watched her shake her head.

Mercedes bit her lip nervously hoping that the subject was dropped earlier "I'm fine Sam there's nothing to talk about" she gave him a reassuring smile.

Sam stopped them from walking "Stop lying, Mercedes" he said firmly.

"I'm not lying, don't you dare accuse me…" she whispered harshly glaring at him.

"If it's the truth I can say whatever the hell I want. Something is wrong and I want to know what it is" he interrupted meeting her glare with one of his own.

"Are you two talking about sex again" Santana baited skipping up to them.

Mercedes immediately let go of Sam's hand and without a word to either of them hurried to join Hannah and Damien in front.

"Don't think I ever seen her move that fast" Santana cocked her head to the side.

"It's your fault" Sam hissed at her as the group flowed through twelve foot hedges which ended in a beautiful moor boarder by a low stone fence. A young boy was herding sheep a ways off waved to them; they waved back.

"What"?

"Why did you have to mention sex"?

"I was just playin' cool your jets, Torch" she rolled her eyes.

Sam shoved his hands in the pocket of his peacoat starring after Mercedes "She won't talk to me" he sighed sadly.

"Are you two having sex"?

"No we are not, Ms. Busy Body" Sam cried frustrated that he was starting to have this conversation with Santana instead of his girlfriend.

Santana held up her hands "Look it's not my business but…"

"Damn right it's not" he spat at her glancing seeing Mercedes looking back at him.

Santana ignored him "but you and your girlfriend are moving too fast"

"What do you mean"? Sam asked turning his attention back to her, taken aback at the genuine statement.

"Sleeping in the same bed, talking about marriage, and babies; you're seventeen slow your roll. Enjoy life dude" her tone was serious not joking or playing around anymore.

"We are enjoying life Santana. Mercedes talks about that stuff too"

Santana put a hand on his arm and stopped him from walking. She nodded to Brittany to go on and Blaine and Kurt cast curious looks as they past.

"Does she, Samuel" Santana asked quietly.

"Does she what"?

"Does Mercedes talk about marriage and children or is it just you" she asked in barely a whisper.

Sam opened his mouth to tell Satan to butt out, but caught himself. "I talk about it" he whispered looking at her yet past her. "Do you think…"

"Hey I'm not a guru; I'm seer and teller-as-it-is-er. I suggest you go talk to your girlfriend and STOP FUCKIN HUGGING ME" she cried as Sam embraced her. "This can't become a thing, Grouper Mouth".

The group made it to a cluster of trees on the moor that had swings on the branches.

"This is my special place" Damien announced to the group. He took Hannah hand and kissed it as he bowed in front of her. She giggled as they started walking away towards the herder.

Sam found Mercedes on a two seated swing a ways from the rest. "Can I sit"? She nodded as he sat. He took her hand and removed the mitten linking their fingers together. Mercedes smiled at connection; the gesture was warmer than any wool mitten she had.

Sam moved the swing back and front slowly with his feet watching the toes of her boots scrap the wet grass as they swung. "Mercedes I know I asked earlier but are you sure you're fine"? He put his arm around her pulling her close.

"Yes" she whispered.

Sam was quiet for a few more minutes "Okay but when Santana mention sex" he felt her tense "you did it again"!

Mercedes pushed off him unlinking their fingers and putting her glove on "I don't want people to think I'm a slut; that I would sleep with the first guy who found me interesting" she finally confessed.

"Okay so much was wrong with that sentence; you're not a slut, Mercedes why would you think that."

Mercedes shook her head "I don't want them to think I'm easy because we sleep in the same bed" she sighed heavily glancing at him "we should stop I think"

Sam snorted "Woman you are far from easy, if they only knew, and no stopping; just because someone mention sex when they found us…" he glanced at the group immersed in their own couple ship.

"I'm not that girl Sam" Mercedes interrupted. "I'm not racy, I don't know the first thing about sex, and now Santana thinks I do…".

Sam pulled her into his arm and kissed her hungrily "Don't pretend you're this innocent bunny rabbit, Cede. You're not and you know it" he growled against her lips hearing her moan.

"Maybe with you…" Mercedes breathed backing out of the kiss.

"You're a minx and a sexy one at that" he smiled at her.

Mercedes shook her head "No, I'm not" she blushed pushing out of his arms.

Sam shrugged sitting back "Fine, but I know what I see when I see it" he said taking her in with his eyes.

"Stop looking at me like you want to jump my bones, Samuel Beck Evans" Mercedes crossed her arms eyeing him.

He leaned forward touching their noses "No, Mercedes Patrice Jones soon to be Evans; you might as well get used to me looking at you like this, we have a lifetime remember". Mercedes scoffed rolling her eyes. Sam laughed as he pecked her lips pulling her close.

They sat awhile again. "Do I talk about marriage and children a lot, Cede"? Sam asked thinking on Santana's last words to him.

"Yes" she nodded.

Sam back up so he could look at her "I do"?

"Yes" she nodded again then started laughing at his worried face. "More than any seventeen year old _boy_ should. And more than me, I'm the girl"

"You can't blame me I know what I want" his eyes went back to the green intense orbs, he licked his lips.

Mercedes sighed biting her lower lip "Sam, I won't be known for being easy" she looked at him worriedly.

"Mercedes I told you; you're not easy and you're so far from it almost pruneish" Sam smiled. Mercedes punched his arm giggling. "Six months of dating I got my first boob feel still haven't seen them, probably won't til we're married."

"You saw Quinn's though. I know about the whole Coach Beiste thing" she scolded.

Sam shook his head "Quinn no Santana yes, first date really, and really sudden too" he stopped at Mercedes opened mouth. He swallowed hard as he continued "She didn't wait like, here you go, like a display platter" he gestured a platter motion. "I'm glad Brittany toned her down. She knows who she is now; I can't be prouder" he glanced over at them. Brittany had her tongue down Santana's throat and Santana was being very submissive.

Mercedes nodded following his gaze "Do you ever do the Coach Beiste thing with me" she glanced up at him. Sam bit his lip as his cheeks reddened. "Oh my god you have"!

"Is it a bad thing that I have"?

"I guess I should take it as a compliment" she snorted smiling.

Sam smiled pulling her close feeling her shiver he rubbed her arms. "Well if you must know, it doesn't work with you" he grinned down at her. "Just too damn sexy, Woman" he kissed her nose making his girlfriend giggle.

Mercedes smile fade as she looked into his eyes "But you didn't sleep with her, Santana I mean"? She glanced back at the couple all she could see was Santana's Jimmy Choo boots in the air. Kurt and Blaine sat at the other swing; heads cocked to the side watching jaw dropped.

"I told you no. I kept thinking about what Ms. Holiday said about everyone having a random. I don't want a random and I don't want to be anyone's random". He pulled her to straddle him so they could talk face to face but he could also hold her closer. "I know girls talk about they want their first time to be special…I guess I'm weird because I want my first time to be with you because you are special to me.

Mercedes stroked his cheek thinking on her next words "Do you want to come over tonight" she whispered nervously.

"Yes, but not for sex, one because you're asking because you doubt I love you. Two you're not on birth control and I won't wear condoms our first time. I want to be able to feel you when we make love." He kissed her softly.

"When do you think we'll be ready" she asked her boyfriend softly.

"Our honeymoon probably I don't want to be in any rush when I make love to you".

Mercedes laid her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes wishing what he said was true, but couldn't bring herself to believe that he wanted her forever.

Sam pulled her close "I love you" he heard her whisper it back with different tone in her voice. He knocked on her door that night only to be turned away. His heart sank as he walked back down the hall. Kurt was coming up the way with a glass of warm milk.

"Hey, Sam, Mercedes room is the other way" he teased.

Sam almost broke down right there. Kurt sensing the melt down ushered him into his room. He gave Sam his milk and waited.

"I feel like she's slipping away from me Kurt" Sam whispered a few minutes later.

"Why would you think that Sam, Mercedes loves you very much" Kurt patted his friends knee.

Sam shook his head "I think she's just saying the words she doesn't mean them" he sighed heavily. "You've known her the longest does she draw away like this" his looked up from the milk.

Kurt bit his lip wondering if he should give away his best friend' secret "She's scared Sam"; deciding to go ahead.

"What! Of what"?

"You" Kurt shrugged simply.

Sam screwed up his face as he looked at his girlfriend's best friend "Uh what"?

"You're her first real boyfriend, Sam. Cedes…" he sighed as tears came to his eyes "she just doesn't know that when you say you love her you mean it"

Sam downed the glass of milk in one gulp "With all my heart, Kurt I do" he smiled with a white stash on his upper lip.

"Good to hear you say it but it will take her awhile to know" Kurt stifled a laugh motioning to his upper lip; Sam wiped it off with the back of his hand. "Just be patient but know that she loves you." Kurt gave his a reassuring smile before ushering the tall blonde out of his room. "I have to go get another glass of milk.

Mercedes woke up the next morning in Sam embrace "Sam"! She sat up quickly. "What are you doing here" she backed away from him.

"I won't be pushed away because you think this is just a season. It's not nor will it ever be a season" he sat up and reached for her but she got out of bed.

"You shouldn't be here, Sam. I told you we can't be like this" she whispered not looking at him.

Sam moved off the bed and embraced her this time "Stop it, Mercedes. You're pushing me away…" he placed his forehead to hers "_We_ are like this because _we_love each other; that's all that matters. Why are you so scared of me; of us. When I say 'I love you' I mean it" he watched her close her eyes and a tear streamed down; he wiped it away with his thumb. "Why don't you believe me"?

"It's just a matter of time…this you and me…it not going to last, Sam" she whispered.

"Why…why won't we last" he pulled her even closer. Mercedes shook her head. "Baby, tell me please" he whispered to her forehead.

"I need you to leave, Sam" she whispered trying to push out of his embrace.

Her boyfriend held her fast "No, not until you tell me why you're acting like this" he said firmly determined to get to the bottom of her feelings.

"If I do will you promise you'll leave then" she asked softly looking at him.

Sam gave her question a thought "No Mercedes, you're too important to me. Let's work this out" he felt her shoulders sag at his response.

Mercedes closed her eyes and bit her lip before speaking again "We are too different you're not supposed to be with someone like me. I'm not skinny white or blonde" she sucked in a deep breath before saying what was on her heart. "It's just a matter of time before you realize that that's who you're supposed to be with. And I don't want to be too in love with you…it will be hard to let you go. That's why okay…so can you just leave me now, it will be easier for me than later on". She spoke to his chest

Sam smiled pulling her into warm closer than ever hug. He was glad this was the problem; why she had distanced herself from him. "Sorry Mercedes but I'll never leave you and you're right you're not any of those things, Mercedes. You've got curves and something I can grab on to. Vanilla is too plain for me; I like mine dark chocolate with a touch of cayenne. And say for blonde; well they say they aren't the smartest. Look at me" he grinned raising her face as he spoke.

"You're smart Sam" she said smiling a little at him.

"I know I am; I have you to thank for bringing it out" he smirked then went serious. "I love you just the way you are, Mercedes"

Mercedes smiled sadly into his chest "It's not that simple, Sam" she mumbled closing her eyes wishing what he said was true.

"It can be if you let it" Sam said back confidently. "You don't choose who you fall in love with Mercedes, if you do your choices are limited."

Mercedes opened eyes and looked up into his sad ones "Sam I'm sorry but maybe these things I'm feeling are for the best. We will be starting college soon and meeting new people…"

Sam let go of her stepping away "You want to break up" he whispered starring at her his heart sinking as he watched her.

Mercedes moved back on to the bed. "I don't know what I want Sam…it could be good thing if we weren't committed during college… I think you could do so much better than me…"

"No I can't" Sam interrupted as he joined her on the bed. He cursed "That came out wrong" he said softly. Mercedes burst out laughing and he joined in. "You see, Mercedes you're my match. Quinn probably would have slapped me if I said that. Santana…" he rolled his eyes "she didn't know I existed. I can be myself around you…" he pulled her to straddle his lap.

"Someone else will find you funny Sam, I'm sure" Mercedes cupped his face stroking his cheek with her thumb lovingly.

Sam gripped her hand firmly kissing the palm "Maybe but they wouldn't be you. I love you, Mercedes Patrice Jones and only you."

"I know you do, you tell me everyday"

Sam smiled softly "Get used to it".

Mercedes smiled and kissed him pushing him down on his back. She took his hands and slipped it under her tank onto her bare breasts. She began to tremble when she felt him caress them gently. His calloused hands making her nipples stand at attention begging for more. "If you want…I'm…I'm ready" she raised her arms so he could pull off the shirt with ease.

Sam couldn't believe his luck he was going to see them. He grabbed the helm and began pulling the shirt up but stopped as he looked into her face. She was scared and not ready to _do_what she was offering. He wanted to so much to see what awaited him under her Hello Kitty nightshirt, but he pulled his girlfriend's arms down. "I want to but we aren't ready, I'm not ready" he said calmly.

"I think Damien has condoms" she said looking down at him.

"And I told you I don't like condoms. Even if I did, I'm not taking you like this; you're more precious to me than anything." He pulled her down she laid her head on his chest "Our first time _will be_special, I promise you."

"I want that too, Sam." Mercedes rose up and cupped his cheek "I'm sorry for almost breaking up with you"

"I'm not I got to touch your breasts… the best almost break up ever" he smirked.

Mercedes rolled off him "Get out of my bed, Evans" she laughed playfully pushing him.

Sam growled smiling grabbing her placing her under him "Not until I get my Cupcakes, My Lady". Sam kissed her gently.

Sam dropped Mercedes home he walked her in rolling her bag after him as she called out in the house. No answer. He watched her hurry into the kitchen and followed finding her starring at a note on the frig.

_Mumbai called we had to answer. I'm consulting on a new skyscraper and your father is helping with Doctors Without Boarders. Isn't it exciting! Hope you enjoyed your trip. Hoping we're back the week before Christmas._

_Love_  
><em>Mom and Dad<em>

Mercedes turned around and grabbed their credit card from the counter and headed for the door. Sam went after her "Mercedes, hey where are you going" he asked worried grabbing her arm before she reach the door.

Mercedes blinked "Sam you're still here" she asked looking at him as if coming out of a trance.

"Yes of course where are you going"?

"I…I don't know I guess to the mall to buy clothes" she sighed looking down at the gold card in her hands.

Sam took her hand leading her in to the family room "They do this a lot don't they" he asked as they sat down.

Mercedes nodded "It's okay Sam, sometimes it's better to be alone. I've gotten a killer wardrobe out of it".

"It's not good to be alone like this Mercedes" he pulled out his phone. "Hey mom I'm going to stay over Mercedes house her parents are out if town again"? He paused "I'll ask…Mercedes do you want to stay with us"?

Mercedes almost said yes but shook her head "Where would I sleep Sam" she asked gently.

"In my room…uh with the door open" he said as Mercedes heard Mrs. Evans say the same thing just before. "Mom says pack a bag or she's coming over to pack it for you".

"Okay…okay I'm going" she rolled her eyes smiling as she got up.

"Mercedes Jones it's been too long" Mrs. Evans beamed hugging her as the couple arrived at Sam's house and hour later.

"Yeah um thank you for letting me stay. If I'm in the way…"

"You're never in the way Cede" Sam said bring in her suitcases and headed to his room.

"Stacy and Stevie are going to be so excited to see you". Mrs. Evans pulled Mercedes into the small kitchen. "Are you hungry I was going to make Sam sandwiches"

Mercedes nodded "I can help"

"Of course" Mrs. Evans smiled.

"Mercedes"! Two blonde children ran in followed by their father.

"Hi guys and gals" she smiled swatting to give them hugs.

"Mercedes are you staying for dinner" Stacie asked taking off the jacket.

"Yes, actually I'll be stay a little longer"

"Like over-night" Stevie chimed as he followed his sister.

Mercedes smiled as she finished Sam's sandwich and started on her own. "Yes" she nodded.

"Can you sleep in my room? We can have a sleepover and play with Barbie's" Stacie asked hopefully taking the plate her mom made for her to the table.

"No she's staying in my bed, Stac" Sam said coming in the kitchen. He pecked her cheek. "She staying in my bed" he started growling in his girlfriend's ear until he caught his mother's eye "but in a very friendly way, sleeping bone straight, no cuddling…at opposite ends of the bed". Mercedes laughed as she handed him his plate and everyone gathered around the Evans small kitchen table.

"So Mercedes your parents go out of town…well overseas a lot" Mr. Evans asked before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Not really it started when my brother left for college." Mercedes tried to smile. "I used to stay over at Kurt's but their stays became longer and I felt like was imposing, so I stopped. Been thinking about getting dog to keep me company".

"Well you're not imposing here, Mercedes" Mrs. Evans smiled gently. "I have a strong feeling that you will be around a long time" she watched as her eldest kissed his girlfriend and stealing some chips as he did so.

Mercedes walked into Sam room after dinner that night finding her suitcases empty. "Sam my clothes" she turned to him as he scribbled in a note book.

He hopped off the bed "They are where they belong". He opened his dresser to the underwear draw and Mercedes panties lay next to his boxers. And the closet as well as he pointed to favorite purple shirt hanging next to his Captain America one.

"Sam I'm only staying a couple weeks" she smiled shaking her head at him.

Sam pulled her close "So I want to practice".

"In your parent's house oh no; no way" she moved out of his arms as he nuzzled her neck and placed a sweet kiss.

"It may not be ideal but you're worth it" he winked as she went over to his full bed.

"What are you writing" Mercedes asked reaching for his book. Sam with snap quarterback speed snatched the book before she could. "Sam"!

"Sorry but it's private stuff" he said clutching the book to his chest his cheeks turning pink with slight embarrassment.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow "Okay…you know you can tell me anything, right"?

Sam looked down at his book "I know" he whispered.

Mercedes stepped up to him gently tugging at the book. "Can I see"? Sam backed up shaking his head. "Sam if we are going to be married we need to share everything"

Sam snorted "The first time you say we are going to be married and you use it against me. Is this going to be a thing"?

"Be happy I could of said 'You got me pregnant you owe me' like Quinn does to Noah" she laughed.

"Okay" Sam smiled "but don't…don't laugh, please" he sighed sadly as he reluctantly handed her the book.

Mercedes took it turned around turning the pages full of brilliant black and white and color images of graphic novel characters like Spiderman, Batman, and Captain America looked like it was his favorite. Then she found some at the back of the book that seemed to be his own work; a paned scene of a cliff with eagles.

Sam rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet nervously chewing on his bottom lip. "So" he whispered "Err what do you think"? Mercedes sat on the bed shaking her head. Sam's heart sank "You don't like it, do you" he felt tears sting his eyes.

Mercedes looked up at him "This Sam is beautiful" she beamed at him. She patted the space beside her. "The only thing is that I'm hurt that you never showed me" she said re-looking at the book as he sat close beside her. "My Man is so talented" she nudged his side with her elbow.

Sam's grin set wider than ever "Do you really like it"? She nodded "I've never shown anyone" he confessed.

"Really" she looked up at him "Not even your parents"? Sam shook his head no. "Well I'm honored you shared it with me, Samuel" she peck his lips.

"Sharing is caring, right" he said as she started laughing "Can't wait to share my life with you" he smiled putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Me either" she whispered back feeling him kiss her forehead.

"Alright you two bed" Mr. Evans chuckled as he passed by in the hall "Got school tomorrow"

"Okay we are going, Dad" taking his book when Mercedes gave him as she got out of bed heading to the dresser.

"Thank you for letting me stay at your home, Mr. Evans" Mercedes smiled.

"It's no problem, Mercedes" he gave her Sam's inherited smiled. "Sam, door open" he warned his son before he left.

"What's that" Sam asked a few minutes later as his girlfriend came back from the bathroom in long ankle length flannel nightgown.

"What"?

He walked over to her in just his boxers "This" he pinched at the heavy fabric "Take it off".

"No" Mercedes laughed brushing his hand away heading for the bed.

"Where's my tank and rainbow panties" he followed her "This puritan gown needs to go, Woman".

"I said no" Mercedes chuckled getting under the covers. "You get very fresh in the morning Sam and I'm not taking any chances in your _parent's_ house"

Sam pouted as he got in himself pulling her close "It's like a flannel blanket" he looked at it fingering it hoping to see some skin.

"It keeps me warm" she smiled up at him as she snuggled close.

He unbuttoned the top button "I can keep you warmer" he fondled the next one.

Mercedes rolled eyes flicking his hand away "I'm sure you could". Sam whimpered. "But like you say we have a lifetime of that" she kissed his cheek before turning over and snuggling into her boyfriend's pillow. Sam turned off the light and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and drifted into peaceful dreams.

"Mercedes, have you finished your college applications yet" Mrs. Narim asked her as she passed the couple in the hall a couple days later.

"Yes I sent mine in before we went on break" she smiled.

"Good a smart girl like you should be getting a letter soon" her accent coming on thick as she smoozed.

"I'm going to help Sam this weekend" Mercedes smiled up at her boyfriend.

"Good" she looked at Sam up and down "Just make sure you put you first, you deserve it" she started to walk away. "Oh before I forget" she handed Mercedes an envelope. "I put your name out there, you made the wait list. Congrats" she left them.

Mercedes tore open the letter her eyes went wide "Sweet baby Jesus" she gasped starring her legs felt like jelly.

"What"? Sam asked looking at her.

"I made the wait list for Milan Via della Spiga" she smiled with tears in her eyes.

"What's that" Sam asked again clearly confused.

"An internship I told Mrs. Narim about I…I never thought she would enter me or that I…me…I made the wait list."

"That's great Cede, when do you think you'll find out if you make it".

"Well the internship is for a college in Italy…" she looked up at him.

"Italy? That's on the other side of the world" Sam looked at her sadly.

"Yeah I know, but I'm not in the program" she cupped his cheek. "I probably won't get in."

"Yes you will" Sam sighed as he took her hand leading her to class. Sam watched her sit with Tina and she handed her friend the letter. He had a sinking feeling that his whole world would be turned upside down if she did.


	9. Chapter 9

**MJSE High Chapter 9** by Yinx

* * *

><p>Sam stretched turning over in bed. Mercedes slept close to his side. He sighed sadly today was her last day with him and his family; her parents would be home tonight. He watched her mouth twitch at his movements in the bed as a result she cuddled closer to his side, a small hand reaching blindly for his chest. Sam smiled allowing her hand to find what it was looking for. Taking his eyes of her he watch her grip his white tank, fisting the loose fabric tightly in her palm. A whimper brought his eyes back to her face where he saw a single tear trickle over her nose, before he could wipe it away Mercedes loosen her grip and turned over to her other side.<p>

Concerned, Sam wondered what kind of dream she was having, to cause her to cry in her sleep. He moved closer wrapping his arms around her holding her fast. "Mercedes, it's okay, I'm here" he barely spoke in her ear. He felt her lower body stiffen moving away, Sam wondered why until he lifted the covers. His 'good morning' was driving her out of his arms. He cursed as he released his hold and sitting up, "Life ruiner" he hissed at his erection. Running his hand over his face he glanced back at the curves in his bed, the thought that he wouldn't have her next to him anymore or having her kiss him awake made his heart ache. He pushed that thought out of his mind 'It's not like she wouldn't be back; she's gonna be your wife, Samuel Evans' he brain told him. Sam leaned back into the bed and kissed her softly before getting a fresh set of boxers. He had the day planned and wanted to get off to the best start.

Coming back in from the shower towel drying his hair met the best sight of his life. Mercedes was up and getting dressed quickly. Sam had caught a glimpse of her butt as she pulled on her underwear. He cleared his throat.

Mercedes grabbed her shirt placing across her bare chest she turned around to face her boyfriend. "Sam, get out" she hissed trying to tie the shirt around her.

"No" he closed and locking his bedroom door behind him.

"Sam leave" Mercedes voice waivered as she spoke. She watched him take her in his eyes and start making his way over.

"It's my room" he approached her smiling, as she back away to the far wall.

"I have to get dressed Sam" she whispered. Mercedes trembled as he pressed his naked damp chest against her.

Sam watched her blush hard. "You're dressed enough for me". He stroked her cheek. "So beautiful, you know that right"?

Mercedes rolled her eyes "Whatever, Sam."

"No Mercedes it's the truth and I'll tell you every day so you'll start believing it too". He cupped her chin bring his head down met his lips with hers.

Mercedes smiled feeling his hands caress her bare back gently. Forgetting about the shirt she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his down for a deeper kiss. Sam grinned as the shirt slipped away granting their upper bodies touching. His fingers gripped her between the shoulder blades pulling her body closer enjoying the feeling of her breasts pressed firming against his chest.

Sam's girlfriend gasped when one hand gently cupped one of her breast pinching her nipple to life. Sam left her lips for her jaw line and neck where he found his spot behind her left ear where he left his hickies. After leaving a fresh mark he made his way to her collarbone.

Mercedes head was swimming her boyfriend hands, mainly his fingers, were pure magic. A loud moan escaped her mouth as they wandered over her breasts. Sam was back at her mouth.

"You have to be quiet, Cede" he smiled stooping a little and wrapping a muscular arm around her waist and another one of her thighs he lifted her into his arms.

"I would but your fingers are too wonderful". She smiled cupping his face, gazing down at him as he made his way to the bed.

Sam grinned laying her down on the bed and laying on top of her. "Glad you like them, Cede. Can't wait to get you on our honeymoon so I can show you how wonderful they can really be" he groaned as her kisses made their way to his earlobe. He gripped the sheets hold on as she arched her back pressing her body to him. It took know time as Sam became hard as a rock. He started grinding himself against her as their lips met again. Sam broke the touch, glancing down at her breasts as if asking permission. Mercedes nodded and he lowered his head. He captured a dark nub in his mouth his tongue tracing the tip tugging on it as he made the owner cry out.

"Sam stop" Mercedes whispered.

He let go, looking at her confused "What"?

Mercedes cross her arms across her chest. "We need stop I can't disrespect your parent's house like this" she placed a hand on his chest pushing him off her as she sat up.

"Okay I don't get Mercedes, are we playing green light red light"? He asked sitting on the watching her cover his new favorite body part.

Mercedes got out of his bed "Sam it's your parent's house" she whispered as she looked for a bra. She felt him embrace her.

"So" he whispered fondling her breasts with one hand the other slipping down into her panties. Her head falling back as two fingers entered her. "I made you cum in your house, and I can't in mine; no fair".

"It doesn't matter Sam, it's wrong" she gasped feeling his fingers increase speed inside her.

Sam shook his head before her lips blindly found his. "Nothing's wrong if we love each other, Mercedes" he mumbled against her mouth, hearing her moan his name. Hissing he felt her hands roam over the crouch of his boxers. "Stop Woman" he knees wobbled slighty.

"Only if you stop what you are doing" she whimpered, feeling her release coming soon.

A knock at the door sent the couple scrambling; Mercedes for the bed and Sam for the door. He almost there when he looked down at the boner his girlfriend gave to him.

"Look what you did" he mouthed at her. Mercedes stuck out her tongue before covering herself up.

Sam pulled on a shirt which helped mask it a little. He opened the door to his mother.

"Are you guys up"? She smiled brightly up at her son.

"I am, Mercedes not" Sam faked a yawn.

"Well, I wanted to make a goodbye breakfast for Mercedes. Get her up and come downstairs".

"We'll be right down". Sam closed the door licking the two lucky fingers he waggle his eyebrows at Mercedes who was peeking over the covers at him.

"Out, Sam" she pointed at the door.

"Fine" pouting he grabbed a pair of jeans sticking out his tongue left her to get dressed.

Sam's day didn't go exactly as he planned. Instead he was forced to sit and watch as his family spent time with his girlfriend. Before long it was time for her to leave.

"Can I stay til they get here" he asked as he helped her put her clothes back into the closet and drawers.

"It's probably not a good idea remember last time. I'll call when they're here" she kissed him. "Thank you for letting me stay".

Mercedes planned a welcome home meal when she got the call.

_"Hey Baby Girl"_her father's deep voice came through the ear piece.

"Hey Daddy" Mercedes squealed with delight "What time are you…"

_"We aren't coming home, Mercedes this project…so many people need me and your moms' help_" he sounded so excited as her daughters heart dropped.

"Oh" Mercedes swallowed hard not to let him hear her disappointment.

_"We sent you your Christmas presents and expanded the limit of the gold card if you want to get yourself a little something"._

"Okay…um thank you"

_"We're sorry we can't make it, Baby Girl."_

"Oh…um it…it's okay I'll just hang out with some friends" Mercedes sighed then hung up a minute later. She couldn't cry what her parents were doing was way more important to the world than spending a silly holiday with her. She started to dial Sam's mobile but stopped. _I just spent almost a month with them; I can't ask them if I can spend Christmas with them too._ Mercedes sighed grabbing her purse and pulling out the gold card. Sitting at the kitchen computer she logged on to eBay and searched for Jimmy Choo boots.

* * *

><p>"Alright guys we have one week before Christmas break" Mr. Schue clapped his hands as he came in. "Let's think of songs for our set list".<p>

"Why so early, Mr. Schue" Puck asked.

"Because one of the reasons we lost Nationals is that we didn't have a set list or songs for the competition until the night before. The judges aren't stupid" Tina answered for him. "They knew our songs were shitty."

"Mr. Schue, since one of our songs for Regionals is a solo ballad, I was thinking about me doing a selection from…" Rachel began.

"Nope, Toad Face you don't get the solo for regionals" Santana said standing up and moving in front of the club.

"What…I always have the solo Santana" Rachel stood up as well.

"Not this time I think it should go to someone who has been here since the beginning and never got to sing at a competition." Santana stepped in the short girl's space.

"Who's that"?

"Mercedes" Santana nodded and smiled toward her friend.

"What"? Mercedes starred back "I…"

"Look Wheezy, we all know that it's high time for you to have your spot" the Latina scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"I think it's time to" Sam said putting his arm around his girlfriend and giving her a squeeze.

"Everyone has been featured except you, Cedes" Finn smiled at once closeted diva.

"Finn"! Rachel starred at him.

"It's true Rachel every single person here has had their time to shine but Mercedes" Finn pointed out.

"Mr. Schue this is not even the least bit fair" Rachel turned to their director.

"Rachel what isn't fair that you think that the solo will go to you" the teacher said calmly. "Mercedes has more than earned her spotlight moment; she been here since the beginning. And if I do remember she was the first to sign up" he smiled at Mercedes. "The solo ballad is yours Ms. Jones."

Rachel flushed red, "Well we should at least have tryouts again like last time."

"No" Mr. Schue said flatly "Mercedes gets the solo, and it's finale".

Rachel stormed out of the room followed by Finn.

The club starred after the two before discussing and narrowing down songs. It was decided on Disney songs that where suggested by Brittany.

"A Part of Your World is perfect for you, Mercedes" she smiled brightly. "like you're pretty and graceful and you already have a Flounder"? She nodded to Sam who raised an eyebrow and a crab. She patted Santana's knee.

The club laughed.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, now there is no need for name calling" Santana grinned at her girlfriend.

"This coming from the person that has an offensive name for every single person in this room" Tina rolled her eyes. "I haven't forgotten, Girl Chang."

Santana shrugged "I name call 'cause I care" she admitted. "Trust me you don't want me to call you a real name. I save those for Rachel."

"Thanks, Brittany" Mercedes giggled as Santana smiled at her "And I really do like that song. What about the group number"?

"Well, I like Welcome by Jump 5" Tina smiled.

"I've seen the video for that song, it has a lot of movements, and flips and stuff" Puck crossed his arms. "We can't do that."

"We can if we practice." Tina pointed back. "Look at Vocal Adrenaline, we can't sit on our laurels this time, not with the things they pull, or we will never win Nationals."

"Oh god, I smell another booty camp" Kurt groaned rubbing his temples.

"Tina's right, Guys, for most of us it's out last year" Sam patted Kurt's shoulders. "We need to step it up a notch."

"Well, Mike and Brittany can't teach us all we need like professional dance help" Lauren sighed. "I'm not going to start booty camp to end up not even placing like last year."

"You know guys I'm pretty good at…" Mr. Schue smiled at them.

"No, offence Mr. Schue, but boy band moves aren't going to help us win Regionals" Sam shrugged.

"Okay well I think I know who can help us, but it will have to wait till after the holidays" Mr. Schue rubbed his chin.

* * *

><p>"Geezus what…what the. Ugh, Becky, BECKY my…thank you" Sue said as her sidekick handed her a protein shake. "STOP! GET YOUR SORRY EXCUSE OF A TEAM OVER HERE"! She yelled through the mega phone. The squad came over and stood at attention. "I don't know what to do Nationals is next month and I don't see National material in front of me. What are you doing wrong"?<p>

"Coach maybe if you told us what routine you want us to do" Mercedes asked wiping sweat from her forehead.

"What I want is for you Jackie to lose twenty pounds or gain ten pounds of muscle" Sue snapped back before rubbing her temples in annoyance.

Mercedes sucked in her cheeks "I like…no love my look, Coach I won't change for you" she crossed her arms.

"You will if you want your glee club to see a cent of money…or your spring play" Sue raised an eyebrow. "Besides don't you want to live passed thirty? The rate you're going now you won't".

Mercedes felt tears in her eyes as she sniffed she felt Kurt take her hand and squeeze it. "Sue if you treat Mercedes like this we both are off the team" he started to lead his best friend away. He stopped when she would come. "Mercedes"?

"I can't Kurt. I won't be the reason we can't go to Regionals and can't put on our play" her eyes swimming with tears.

"Mercedes, you tried dieting before…" Kurt began firmly.

"I tried starving myself Kurt. I'll lose Sue weight the right way"

"That's the spirit, Full Moon Over Paris, weight-ins every morning my office dismissed" Sue smiled as she turned walking to the exit.

"What is Sam going to say" Kurt asked as they walked out of the gym.

"He won't say anything 'cause you won't tell him what happened, right" she stopped him from walking into the hallway by grabbing his arm.

"Cedes…" Kurt shook his head helplessly.

"No Kurt, promise me you won't tell him or anyone…not even Blaine" she looked at him as a once strong girl defeated. "I don't want, Sam to know. Our relationship…I…I don't know if he can take the whole dating a big girl thing."

"One you're curvy not big. Two Sam can barely keep his hands off you. I recommend some strong ass birth control 'cause knowing him for just this past year and you all my life, you're gonna end up pregnant the first try." He predicted.

"Kurt"!

Kurt chuckled "It's true and you know it" his smile faded. "Mercedes, you don't have to prove your worth to Sue she can suck on David Michael's bathroom stall shoes."

Mercedes nodded "I know, but I won't be the reason, Kurt." She shuddered with despair "Please don't tell Sam."

Kurt sighed, "Okay. But I don't like this at all Mercedes."

"I know" Mercedes looked down at her hands "I don't like it either."

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I hate homework" Sam groaned from the desk in his room that afternoon.<p>

"What problem are you on, maybe I can help" his girlfriend smiled at him from the bed where she laid on her stomach doing his college applications.

"Number seven" he said bring the trigonometry text book to her.

Mercedes sat up as Sam joined her on the bed. "Oh yeah Co-tan, okay those are hard" she smiled reviewing the problem.

"No duh" Sam moped.

"How about you get started on your admissions essay and let me do these".

"That's cheating, Mercedes", Sam gasped grabbing at his chest with fake shook.

Mercedes shrugged "Co-tan isn't going to help you in college, or for the rest of your life for that matter…oh what's your major going to be" she asked closing the math book and picking up the packet.

"Pre-law" his smile fade simple not looking at her.

"Really" she screwed up her face "Sam I don't think…"

"I want to be a lawyer" he looked at her. "You don't think I can do it."

"No you can do anything you set your mind on Sam it just I thought you might do animation."

Sam snorted "Animation isn't going to pay bills, Mercedes" he tugged the math book away. "I'll finish up the problem myself". He got up slamming the book on the desk and himself in the chair.

"Sam"!

"What"!

"What's wrong"? Mercedes went over to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "You want to tell me what it is."

"No, I want to finish my homework"

"Sam, remember in Ireland you want me to tell you the truth about what was going on; well now it's your turn" she said patiently.

"I'm trying to finish my homework" he muttered again.

Mercedes rolled her eyes "Fine" she scoffed turning and grabbing his applications and headed out the door "I'll see you at school."

Mercedes sighed as she walked into her empty house twenty minutes later. She pushed the argument with Sam to the back of her mind. Samuel Beck Evans you are such a hypocrite. 'You expect me to tell you everything but you won't to that with me, fuck you'. She thought as she set her things on the bar, went to get started. Her phone rang just as she finished her dinner.

"Hello"?

_"Mercedes"_Sam's voice came from to other end.

Mercedes side-ways glanced her thoughts. "Sam, what do you want"?

_"For you to open the door"_he sighed.

Mercedes walked into the foyer seeing the outlined of her boyfriend's silhouette through the frosted glass. "Why should I. I thought you were done talking to me for today." She made her way to the window besides the door and pulled back the curtain.

_"I'd never be done talking to you Mercedes."_ Sam gave her a small smile as she rolled her eyes at him. _"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry and why I snapped."_He saw her disappear, the lock on the door click, and he was face to face with his girlfriend.

"You wanted to say you're sorry" Mercedes said into the phone as she faced him.

Sam sighed "Yeah, I acted like a jerk well because you wouldn't teach me how to do the problem. You made me feel dumb Mercedes, telling me I didn't need it" He stepped inside the house, clicking off his phone. Sam closed the door. "I'm going to need it cause, guess what our children are going to be taught that, and I'm not going to be the dad that says 'Let your mother handle it'. I'm not."

Mercedes lowered the phone "I never meant…to make you feel dumb, Sam" she whispered softly.

"Well you did, Mercedes. And then telling me that I should do animation instead of being a lawyer" he took off his jacket as he made his way into the kitchen. Seeing the table set for one "Where are your parents" he asked her tossing his jacket into the kitchen nook before he sat himself at the bar.

"They have been working long hours" Mercedes half-truthed as she cleared the place setting. "Sam I just thought that you would do something you loved doing, that's why I suggested animation."

"Animation won't pay bills" he repeated. "How am I supposed to take care of you and four kids being an artist, salary numbers don't lie, Mercedes."

"I don't need you to take care of me that way, Sam. We're partners" Mercedes smiled as she fixed him a plate of the whole wheat spaghetti and red sauce she had had herself. "I want you to enjoy your career, not just have a job" she placed the plate in front of him.

"Yes we're partners Mercedes, but still I'm going to provide for you and our children" Sam said before he started eating.

Mercedes set a glass of milk down as she sat next to him. "Why else do you want to be a lawyer, Sam"?

Sam swallowed "I told you to provide a good life…"

Mercedes read him like the open book he was "There's something else, what"?

Sam took a slip of milk before answering. "If I don't make enough money your dad won't let me marry you, Mercedes" he glanced at her as he pushed the noodles around on his plate.

"When did he say this"? Mercedes furrowed her brow as she thought of times Sam and her dad could have been alone.

"He didn't have to say it, look how you live, compared to me…" Sam began. He started to cut the noodles into smaller and smaller pieces, knowing this subject would come up eventually.

She interrupted "I'm not that girl Sam."

Sam ignored her. "You actually think your father would let you marry me if I don't have the kind of job he approves of" he glared at her.

"I don't know." She met his gaze. "It doesn't matter. I already decided that I want to marry you. My dad may care but it not his life, it's mine." She watched him turn back to the food and start to eat again. She wondered if her words were getting through. "I don't care about money Sam. You think I want the life my parents have given me? Yes they make money but they aren't here when…when I need them"? Mercedes spoke the last part quietly hoping he didn't catch that she was still alone even now. She played with a torn paper towel praying he would say anything.

Sam shrugged not being able to read her as clearly as she could him "I don't want to worry about money like my parents had to, Mercedes" Sam whispered. "Worrying if I'm going to get an art gig…or struggling paycheck to paycheck. I don't want that life for me or you." He went back to his food.

"If it what you want Sam then I'm with you" his girlfriend sighed watching him polish off the plate.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Rachel, you had an announcement" Mr. Schue said quieting down the room the next day.<p>

"Thank you, Mr. Schue" the brown headed girl smiled as she stood in front of everyone. "Actually this is public apology to my best friend…"

"Satan", Lauren asked.

"Your MySpace profile", Quinn smirked.

"Your nose 'cause that thing can literally spout legs and walk away" Santana drawled.

Rachel scrunched up her face at them. "No, no I want to apologize to my best friend, Mercedes."

"Say what" Mercedes cocked her head to the side.

"Hold the hell up, since when are you and Wheezy friends, or best friends. She can't stand you or is that me…yeah that me" Santana stood up crossing her arms. Brittany, who sat behind the fiery Latina, hooked her fingers on the waistband of her jeans and pulled her girlfriend back to her seat.

"Well, she is even if she doesn't know it" Rachel smiled nervously at Mercedes. "If we are going to sing about being a family, a true family, we have to start acting and doing the part. So…I want to apologize, Mercedes for not letting you have your moment. You and I are on the same level vocally, a cut above everyone else, like Voice Sisters…"

"So you apologize and insult the rest of us while doing so." Quinn said quietly as she glanced at Artie.

"I didn't know it could be done, yet you just did" Artie gave Rachel, Quinn's look of disgust.

"It's true, vocally Mercedes and I are no match for the rest…" Rachel began matter-a-factly.

"Apology not accepted, Rachel." Mercedes said "Being a family is that we don't tear each other down to make ourselves feel better. "

"Okay I'm sorry, your guys aren't up on our level" Rachel began. 'No this bitch did not' Santana cried. "But I'm willing to give voice lessons to anyone…"

"Rachel, sit down" Mr. Schue shook his head. "This weeks assignment, become a family. This bickering and name calling is going to stop now or no Regionals." He spoke sternly as Rachel sat looking confused up into Finn's face.

"WHAT"! The choir cried.

"Mr. Schue you can't be serious" Artie asked grabbing Quinn's hand for support.

"I am." He inhaled deeply. "I'm sick of the constant back and forth between you all. We've been together for three years and still you guys fight. So yes, Artie, and the rest of you, find your common ground now or no Regionals" he said before walking out.

* * *

><p>"I blame Rachel" Santana sighed before sipping her coffee at the Lima Bean that night. "You can't say I'm wrong" she looked around at all the members casually.<p>

The club was silent glancing at Rachel ever so often. "It's not all my fault you guys treat me badly even when I'm nice" Rachel began. "I offered voice lessons, to each one of you."

"When have you ever been nice when it's not for your benefit, Rachel" Tina asked. "The fact is it's always you, or you and Finn."

"Okay Tina, but just the other day I helped Brittany…"

"Do what"? Santana glared. "What did you help Brittany do"?

Brittany patted Santana' arm "Rachel helped me tie my shoelaces." She smiled "I forgot which bunny ear went around the other."

The choir burst out laughing.

"Okay we don't have to be best friends with each other" Blaine cast his million dollar smile around "but like it or not we are family."

"Blaine's right" Puck nodded. "Rachel is just the black sheep. Every family has one of those."

"So what do we tell Mr. Schue"? Mike asked. "We came to the agreement really quick."

"Maybe we can act like we still hate each other. Then have him help us work it out." Lauren suggested.

"Not going to work, same situation happened on an episode of Boy Meets World, where Topanga and Cory…" Sam began.

"What's a Topanga"? Brittany asked.

Sam went slightly pink in the face "Never mind, the point is it's not going to work. Let's just tell the truth, put this behind us and put it all in for Regionals."

"All in favor" Artie asked.

The choir said "Aye."

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve morning, Mercedes woke up early and rushed from her room downstairs to her parents in hoping that they came home. Sadly she closed the door to the empty room and headed back upstairs to hers. Curling up into a ball she began to cry for the hundredth time since winter break began. Most of the club had gone away for the holidays so hanging out to keep her mind off the empty house wasn't an option. Her boyfriend and his family were still here but Sam work schedule kept them apart. Mercedes thought it was a good thing because every time she was over his house she stayed later and later dreading the return home. The doorbell popped her out of the depression stupor. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore it, but it wouldn't stop. Cursing she marched down the steps and flung open the door to the Evans.<p>

"Merry Christmas"! The blondes yelled.

"Um…Merry Christmas to you…to you too" she rambled out as the large family pushed their way inside. "What are you doing here"?

"Well I had a motherly feeling something was wrong when you weren't out of our house 'til two the other night" Mrs. Evans spoke as they made their way into the kitchen with the food dishes they brought. "So being unemployed I had some time on my hands and I staked out your place." She walked over and hugged Mercedes hard "Why didn't you tell us your parents were still overseas"? Mercedes broke down sobbing uncontrollably in her arms. Mrs. Evans led her to the couch in the family room, squeezing her tight as the teen cried into her shoulder.

Mercedes hiccupped as she tried to stop ten minutes later. "Daddy said they were needed more over there, I know it true…I wish-hiccup-I wish they would have sent for me or something" she whispered wiping her eyes on her nightshirt. A tissue appeared in front of her face, Mercedes turned to see Sam sitting next to her with tear tracks on his own face. She wrapped her arms around his waist burying her face in his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me" Sam gripped her body firmly. Mrs. Evans left for the kitchen leaving the two alone.

"I didn't want to be a burden again" she whispered to his shirt.

Sam moved grabbing her by the arms pushing her off him. His blood boiled "I told you Mercedes you are not a burden" he body shook with anger. "You didn't tell me because you are fucking selfish"!

"Samuel"! His mother called out. "That is no way to talk to your wife! Err…girlfriend."

"It's the truth Mom." He yelled back not taking his eyes off Mercedes. "You even thinking that you are such means you don't love me as much as I thought." His voice said mournfully.

"I do love you, Sam" Mercedes whispered.

Sam let go of her "Interesting fact, Mercedes. We are family, gonna be family, once you're my wife. I can't have you thinking that no one cares about you, when I do, my whole family does. You stayed in this house when there was one just down the street that welcomed you with open arms barely a month ago. Did you think that would just go away if you were to need us, need me again"? Mercedes fumbled with her fingers at the guilt he was making her feel. She felt him move her onto his lap lifting her face to his. "We're partners right"? His green eyes pierced her soft brown ones.

"Yes" she whispered.

"Then don't ever put me in this situation again, Mercedes. My mom told me, I don't want to know what is happening in your life through my mom" he lowered his voice "She already has dad by the balls, she can't have mine too, they are yours" he gave her a smile as she laughed. "Is there anything else, going on"?

Mercedes mind went to Coach Sue's threat "No" she shook her head before laying her head on his shoulders as he wrapped his arm around her. "I'm just glad you and your family are here with me."

* * *

><p>Mercedes woke up New Year's Day to a scream. She and Sam sat up to her parents in the doorway of her room.<p>

"THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO" her father roared making his way over to Sam side of the bed, clinched fists at the ready.

Mercedes pulling Sam out of the way as his parents rushed in.

"What's going on, what's wrong"? Mrs. Jones cried looking between the three pale faces.

"Nothing is wrong" Mr. Evans replied calmly. "We are here to keep Mercedes' company when you were away."

"Why would you do that"? Mr. Jones asked walking back over to the adults. Sam relaxed against his girlfriend side.

"I can ask you why as well." Mrs. Evans crossed her arms "You left your only daughter alone on Christmas"!

Mrs. Jones smacked her husband's arm "You see I told you we should have sent for her."

"Sent for her"! Mrs. Evans cried out again. "The child was in such a state of depression…you…you should have seen her face when we came over to stay. She was heartbroken."

The Jones' looked over at their daughter who was held tightly by her boyfriend. They made their way over sitting down. Mr. Jones looked at Sam who glared back.

"Sam go" Mercedes smiled softly at him.

Sam slow removed his arms from around her, but cupped her face kissing her deeply. "I love you" he smiled back before getting out of bed. He and Mr. Jones kept eyes as he closed the bedroom door after him and his parents.

"We are sorry we didn't bring you along, Baby Girl" Mercedes mother embraced her.

Mercedes sighed happily into her mother's hug "It's okay, Mama" she whispered.

"No, it's not okay, Mercedes. We should have taken you." Her father said as he joined the hug.

"I'm just happy you're back" Mercedes eyes smiled when they let go.

"What can we do to make it up to you" Mr. Jones asked.

Mercedes shook her head "I don't want anything, Daddy" she sighed, disgruntled as he tried to buy her off again.

"There must be something you want? What about those Jimmy Choo boots you were hinting at" he asked again, his hazel eyes smiling.

Mercedes pointed to her closet floor where the boots sat. "Already bought them" she smirked thoughtfully. "But there is something you can do."


	10. Chapter 10

**MJSE High Chapter 10 **by Yinx

He bounced the basketball down the deserted hallway. Why he ever agreed to help his friends practice when he could be asleep was new to him. Sam sighed knowing why. He had been spending a lot if his time with his girlfriend. Mostly because of what happened over the holidays, and her parents offering his' jobs at their companies. His parents made it their mission to bring the Jones dinner every Friday as thanks, which was perfectly fine with him. It meant more time with his girlfriend and learning more about each other. Sam was proud that she had picked up Na'vi very well so he had been teaching her Elvish in between make out sessions. She told him of the letter she received from Via Della Spiga wanting to come for an interview during spring break.

_"I have to pick out my best work maybe some show choir work and my Cheerios outfit." She smiled at him as they laid in a cuddling bliss on her bed._

_"I'm sure you'll do great, Cede." Sam mustered out stroking her cheek._

_"This is the best thing to happen to me besides you," she grinned at him. "I hope I get in it can jump start my career in the fashion world."_

_"I hope so too," he choked out. The fact of her leaving him for four years scared the living daylights out of him. He tried as much as possible to be happy for her but silently wished she wouldn't get in. __Sam then changed the subject back to Middle Earth. He couldn't bare to talk about her leaving. She hadn't gotten the full okay but he was sure she would get the scholarship._

He turned the corner toward the gym. Bouncing the ball, it hit his foot and started rolled down the hallway. Sam took off after it. _Yeah, this is why I don't play basketball_, preferring the American sport of football instead.

The ball bounced to a stop in front of Coach Sylvester's office door. Sam pick up the ball but the sight through the window made him drop it again.

Mercedes was jogging on a treadmill as Sue sat at her desk dipping her spoon into a pint of Steve Colbert ice cream.

"Jackie get your hands off the rail," Sue said through the bullhorn. "No pain, no gain…errr less gain, no gain who the hell said that it makes no sense. You don't want to gain anything if you workout." Sue scoffed thinking; she leaned back in the chair drumming her fingers. "Makes no sense," she mumbled.

Sam saw Mercedes wipe sweat from her brow. "What are you doing Mercedes"? He quietly questioned her. Sam stood walking to the door his hand on the handle, ready to burst in. He stopped thinking on how to approach this. They had never talked about her weight, frankly because he never had a problem with it. Sam loved the way she filled his hands with every bit of her. But now here she was taking it away from him. Selfish Woman.

Sam let go if the handle and picked up the basketball starting again for the gym. He was going to need a strategy of how to talk about this with his woman. He pushed the door to the gym open.

"Bout time," Puck called out. "What you do, stay up late last night sexting with Sexy Mama"?

"Mercedes is too classy for that." Finn said, then rosacea in his cheeks deepened. "She would never do that."

"But Cedes knows how to keep her man happy," Artie teased.

"Never once seen Sammy complain," Mike grinned. "Finn only could be so lucky."

"Rachel is a good girlfriend." Finn said back not being able to keep the lie out of his words.

"Whatever, Man. How many times have you complain that you can't get past second base," Puck pointed out.

"I've gotten pass second base," Finn squeaked. "What's second base again"?

The guys burst out laughing.

"Dude second base is cop a feel," Artie cried out drying his eyes from the laughter.

"Well I've done that last year; I got to touch Rachel boobs," Finn proclaimed loudly.

Puck arched an eyebrow, "Under or over," he crossed his arms.

Finn looked at him confusion read over his face, "Huh"?

Puck repeated himself more clearly, "Under the shirt or over the shirt"?

"Can we just play," Mike interrupted, he gaged the discussion deciding it was getting a little heated.

The two best friends shrugged. Mike clapped for the ball from Sam.

"Puck, can I talk to you," Sam asked.

"Err okay," the Mohawk teen shrugged.

Sam tossed the basketball at Mike who set off down the court with Finn and Artie referring. Puck and Sam took to the bleachers.

"What's up"? Puck sighed viewing the playful game down on the court.

Sam followed his friend's gaze, "Err I have a question about you and Lauren."

"K what about." Puck turned his eyes to Sam.

Sam cleared his throat, "How do you um…deal…err handle dating Lauren"?

"More like she handles me," he grinned, "my girl is awesome."

"Yeah, I mean she is um big…"

"Oh your mean sex with a BBW…just let me tell you," Puck slung an arm over Sam's shoulders, "it will blow your mind. And I have had MILF's none can even…" He stopped when Sam rolled his eyes. Clearing his throat he continued, "But I thought you and Sexy Mama weren't having sex the Golden Couple."

"We aren't and I'm not asking about sex advice." Sam sighed shrugging Puck's arm off.

"Really, what are you asking, then"?

"About how do you tell your girlfriend that she doesn't need to um lose weight for you," Sam mumbled.

Puck shrugged. "I don't know Lauren proud of how she looks. I could care less, 'More cushin' for the pushin'."

Sam nodded sighing he got up. Puck was no help. "Do you think that maybe why you and Lauren have amazing sex is because you love her"?

Puck stood up hopping down the steps, "Huh, never thought of that…tell you one thing not going to let her go." He winked smiling then headed for the game.

Sam sighed walking down the bleachers to join his friends. Lauren seemed to love her body and he thought Mercedes did too until now. Maybe he could talk to Kurt before glee.

"Kurt, can I talk to you."

"Sure what's up," the teen sprayed his hair with fumes that made the hole in the ozone grow slightly bigger.

"Mercedes."

Kurt stopped spraying then started again. "Really, I thought you two were doing fine."

"We are," Sam leaned against the lockers, "at least I think we are. Does she…she talk about her weight with you."

"What are you getting at, Evans," Kurt capped the can and placed it back in his locker. He checked out his reflection in the mirror glancing at Sam sour face.

Sam sighed mournfully shifting his pack on his shoulders. "I saw her this morning in Sue office working out."

"Oh, well maybe she is trying to lose some weight," Kurt shrugged nonchalantly.

"Then she would tell me and not go behind my back and work with Sue." Sam pointed out.

"She has a good reason Sam just let it be."

The tall blonde raised a curious eyebrow, "What do know Kurt."

"Many things," Kurt said coolly, "but it's not my place to tell you any of them." He closed the locker; folding his arms.

"Is Mercedes sick or something," Sam whispered.

"More like other people are sick trying to make her fit their mold. Don't worry Sam cheer season is almost over." Kurt patted Sam shoulder. He saw Blaine up the hallway and hurried to be with him.

Sam groaned not even his make out session with his girlfriend could lift his spirits. The couple laid on the couch in Mercedes family room in what she thought was a quick session before her parents were expected home.

"Sam, what's wrong," Mercedes asked moving from nibbling his earlobe to look at him.

"Nothing," he sighed forcing a smile. He could feel it even now as she lay on top of him that she was lighter. Sam cupped her cheek as his eyes grazed over her worried features.

"Sam, we promised to tell each other the truth." Mercedes fingered the v-neck collar of his shirt.

"I know, and I am." His arm tightened around her waist. Sam watched her eyes roll.

"Liar." She shifted to sit up astride his lap crossing her arms eyeing him. "What's up with you"?

"Again nothing's wrong," he moved her off him and scooted out from under her.

Mercedes adjusted her skirt, "Sam, there is something wrong usually when I nibble your ear I have to fight you off from trying to ravage me. You want to tell me what's on your mind"?

Sam sighing heavily as his eyes scanned the framed photos of the Jones. Pictures from vacations to birthday parties, though Mercedes was heavier then, than now her demeanor never once said she was ashamed at how she looked posing in front of the group with jazz hands in one of the first glee club photos to a seductive Charlie's Angels pinup with Kurt and Tina.

Sam turned his attention to his girlfriend who was studying him. "Do you want to be my date for opening night Aida"?

"Yeah of course, but Sam, you already know I would go with you. That's not why you are upset."

"I'm not upset," he lied.

Mercedes scoffed, "So, I can't lie to you but you can lie to me." She made to get up, "I love our relationship."

Sam sucked in his cheeks before grabbing her wrist pulling her back to sit with him. "Okay, I was playing ball with the guys this morning and I…I…I passed by Sue office," he looked at her as realization spread across her face.

"Oh, that," Mercedes recovered quickly putting on a false smile. "It's nothing to worry about, Sam. Coach Sue just wants her star player in the best shape possible."

Sam took her hand into his, "Sue shouldn't be making you do that Mercedes."

"Sam, Coach Sue isn't making me do anything." Mercedes slipped her hand out of his and absent mindedly started to play with fringe of cheer shirt. "She asked and I said I would, it's no big deal."

"Yes, it is, it's a huge deal. Why? I mean I thought you were happy with how you look." Sam stopped her from fidgeting by covering both her hands with his one.

"I am," Mercedes gave him a small smile.

Sam scrunched up his face, "K, if you are then what are you doing changing then especially for Sue."

"Sam, can we just go back to making out." Mercedes loosen his grip on her hands then getting up to her knees on the couch cushions trying to coax him down on his back again.

Sam shook his head moving her off him. "No," he stood grabbing his coat from the back of the couch. He made his way to the front door.

"Sam," Mercedes went after him. "Where are you going"?

"To have a talk with Sue," He answered not breaking his stride.

"No you can't," Mercedes panicked, running in front of him blocking him from the heading out the door.

"Move out of the way, Mercedes." Sam slipped on his coat.

"Just drop this, Samuel it none of your business any way." She snapped at him.

Sam snapped back, "You are my business, Woman, now move."

"You'll have to move me." She folded her arms sticking her chin up defiantly at him. She yelped when he easily picked her up and putting her down behind him and opened the door.

Mercedes pulled on his forearm as they walked down the snow covered walk and in her bare feet. "Please, Sam, don't come back inside," she begged him.

"Mercedes, go back inside before you catch cold." Sam pulled out his keys to his dad's truck. He twisted his arm out her grasp and got in.

Mercedes watched him leave then ran back to the house to text Sue.

"Coach Sue, can I talk to you," Sam asked walking into her office ten minutes later.

Sue looked up from viewing the video of _4 Minutes_with Mercedes and Kurt from two years ago. "Steven Tyler, come look at this." She pointed to the screen. "Look at my Stars. Outstanding. I swear they will get me my trophy this year."

"I want you to release Mercedes from the team." Sam blurted out.

"Now, why would I do that, Twin Quinn. Aretha is a star a big star but a star none the less."

Sam shoved his hands into the wool pockets of his coat, "I saw you making her work out this morning."

"And"? Sue stopped the tape and turned her full attention to the blonde.

"So, why are you doing this. Mercedes is happy how she looks."

"I know," Sue said simply getting up a started to fix herself a protein shake.

"Uh," Sam mumbled taken aback, "Okay, err if you know then."

"Let me put this in simpleton words for you. I don't need one of my cheerleaders to weigh more than tower she holds up."

"You never had a problem before," Sam gestures angrily at the screen at a heavier Mercedes.

"Yeah, well, I like control so unless you want your play to be cancelled and the money for regional and nationals to just disappear."

"You're blackmailing her to do this…to lose weight…and she didn't tell me," Sam whispered; his body plopping down in one of Sue's chairs.

Sue took a sip of her shake, "Yup, surprised that Porcelain didn't tell you." Sam side eyed his and Kurt conversation from earlier. Sue took another sip, smacking her lips. "Why aren't you a Cheerio? You have a nice built that I could use." Sue smirked watching Sam's jaw tick. "Well I'm bored so you can leave now."

Sam glared as he made his way out. His anger got worse when Mercedes and Kurt avoided him throughout the next day sitting by themselves in class or running to the ladies room during break.

Sam sat with his arms crossed waiting for the choir room to fill up. Everyone had arrived except his girlfriend and Kurt. Mr. Schue started to speak about booty camp for the Regionals second number asking for those that had tumbling experience. Tina, Mike, Brittany, Sam, Les and Sunshine raised their hands when they came in sitting away from everyone else.

"Mr. Schue, I have an announcement," Sam keeping his hand up.

Mr. Schue smiled, "Okay, come on down."

Sam made contact with his girlfriend eyes. Mercedes shook his head warning him. "Okay so Sue is blackmailing us," he began. Turning his attention away from his girlfriend to the rest if the group.

"Yeah, we know about Florida and Patty Lapone joining the Cheerios, Marvelous Marvin; what else new," Santana drawled filing her nails. "You think I can claw Berry's vocal chords out with this," she whispered showing Lauren her sharpened nails. Rachel, sitting in front of the Latina, swallowed hard as her hand went to her neck.

Sam continued, "Not just that but she also blackmailing Mercedes to lose weight or she'll take away the money for the play and our competitions; she, nor Kurt weren't planning to tell us."

"Mercedes is this true," Mr. Schue asked concerned.

Mercedes closed her eyes and took a deep breath, already tried of her situation being passed around from person to person. "Yes, but like I told Samuel yesterday it was none of his damn business and neither is it yours," she spat dangerously, her usually calm temper rising. "Our Cheerios national's is this weekend that means everything will go back to normal. Don't make this a..."

"No, this is the last straw with Sue. It is a big deal, Mercedes no one should ask you this. It is wrong and Sue should know that. Now you, Kurt, Sam, come with me to Figgins. Santana take them to booty camp." Mr. Schue ordered before marching out followed by the named students.

The choir sat stunned.

"That's just terrible, I mean Sue is a bit much sometimes but that is just low even for her," Tina whispered quietly.

"Yeah I mean what is life without the curvaous Sexy Mama" Puck commented, "it would be like dating Rachel," he shuddered. "Nothing there."

Rachel casted him a sharp look before scoffing her distaste in his statement.

"Why would Mercedes do this to herself," Finn asked openly. "Of everyone here she never seemed to have an issue with her body."

"She didn't do this for herself, she did it for us," Quinn said quietly, "a selfless act. You heard Sam she wasn't going to tell anyone about it Kurt only knew 'cause he was probably there. She did it so we wouldn't lose the club money…how many of us can say we would do this."

"Look, it's not like Sue hasn't given us diets to follow, Thunder Thighs." Santana shot at Quinn. "Remember last year when she made us do on that new Japanese diet of fish heads blended with placenta, stem cells and protein milk for a whole month. When I sweated it smelt like the Tokyo Fish Market."

"That's what that was, I thought you just had a bad feminine hygiene problem," Puck laughed. Santana hit him hard between the shoulder blades causing the jock to get up and yelp in pain.

"But it made my hair really silky smooth. My hair stylist, Lord Tubbyington, said it was the best my hair ever looked," chimed Brittany. "Did you know the eye balls are the best part for iron and protein."

"Finn and Quinn are both right," Les spoke. "I've known Mercedes forever, and she doesn't seem to have any problem with her body. But if she did she's not the one to voice it." He looked around at his teammates. "If Sue did blackmail her into losing weight the Mercedes I know would have used it to lose a few without having to announce that she was dieting."

"Why," asked both Tina and Rachel.

"Sam." Lauren whispered.

"What," Puck looked at his girlfriend like she was crazy.

"Sam's track record, Quinn, Santana; Mercedes doesn't really look like you two. She probably feels inadequate to you." Lauren finished.

"What for," Santana put a hand on her hip. "I used the green-eyed ogre to get back at Quinn and to make Brittany jealous. Purely a prop in my life nothing more, plus she has the boy on her arm already."

"For life more likely," Quinn smiled softly, she glance shyly at Artie.

"Yeah! Mercedes is doing it wrong anyway. You work out and shit, like crazy to get the man, then you let yourself go. Hide to the flaws until after the wedding is what I always say." Santana continued.

The choir was quiet once again.

"I just hope, Cedes is okay," Tina sighed heavily. "She is tri-captain and one of the original five…"

"Plus she really is awesome the way she is; no one should change just for someone else." Finn said.

Rachel stared at her boyfriend realizing something in the way he talked, "Okay, guys we need to change and practice," she said getting up and stand in front of them.

"How can you say that we practice, Rachel, when Mercedes is in trouble." Lauren furrowed her brow.

"Because I don't think Mercedes would like her sacrifice to go in vain. We should be practicing." Rachel crossed her arms as the group sat back, unmoving.

Santana scoffed rolling her Latin browns. "Toucan Sam, is right. We can't let Cedes down so asses up and in the auditorium in ten." She got up and left.

* * *

><p>"Sue, is this true," Mr. Figgins asked.<p>

"Of course not," Sue scoffed. "What's true"? She looked around at them confused. "I'm sorry I was thinking about this new trophy polish I order from Iran supposed to be very high quality oil. Sent them a bottle of my own body oil, so it will smell like me," Sue grinned with pride, "getting a barrel full."

Figgins sighed through his nose. "Are you or are you not blackmailing the glee club."

Sue chuckled, "Oh that, nope."

"Yes it is," Sam snapped angrily.

"Ask Gladys if it's true," Sue suggested, jerking her head toward Mercedes.

The principle turned his attention to Mercedes, "Gladys, is this true," he asked.

"It's Mercedes," Mercedes scrunched up her face at the principle. She looked from her best friend, to her teacher then to her boyfriend, and finally Sue.

"Is it true, Mercedes," Sue asked in a dangerously quiet voice.

"It's not true," Mercedes whispered to Figgins.

"Okay, then if it's not…" Figgins began.

"She's lying," Sam yelled starting to get out of his chair.

Mr. Schue placed a hand on Sam shoulder settling him down. "Mercedes you just admitted in the choir room that Sue was blackmailing you."

"I was joking," Mercedes lied, "Sue can't tell me what to do, she knows that."

"That's my Nebula now we done here," Sue stood up. "Let's get to practice since you wasted your club time with this false accusation. Porcelain, Mercedes, march." Sue ushered them out. "Figs." She nodded to the principle. "Keebler, Lip Injections," she waggled her eyebrows at Mr. Schue and Sam.

* * *

><p>"You should have told the truth, Mercedes," Kurt sighed as they exited after the two hour practice.<p>

"I know, Kurt, but it's less than a week more then Sue won't have anything on us. She will have her trophy and Arab oil and we will have our money." She linked her arms in his, "I shouldn't have lied though, but was there any other way"?

Kurt shook his head sadly, "Not that I could see," he gasped they turned the corner to see the whole club at their lockers. "Oh shit."

"Kurt, let's go," Mercedes pulled him back; she saw Sam spot them. "I can't deal with this not today at least," she took his hand hurrying down the hall. She heard Sam yell her name. "In here," she whispered shoving her best friend in the janitor's closet then covering his mouth with her hand.

They listened as footsteps past.

Mercedes turned on the light as the last steps faded. She released her best friend mouth then turned an empty bucket over and sat down staring glumly at the door. "Why are they so up in arms about this," she questioned the air. "I'm doing this to help them."

Kurt turned over a second bucket and joined her. "I know that, but they don't know everything about what happened. Not even Sam. They are just looking out for you."

"I don't need them, especially Sam blowing things out of proportion."

"You can't blame him, Mercedes. He is your boyfriend after all. He should care about you right."

Mercedes shrugged, "I guess, but he shouldn't have told the club."

It was Kurt's time to shrug. "At least he didn't tell your parents."

"Oh god," Mercedes shuddered. "I pray that doesn't happen. They will be leaving again tomorrow for two more weeks."

"Ooooo, YAY! Sleepover!" Kurt smiled standing, "We are going to watch the Murderous Mistress Marathon on Lifetime." He opened the door "Seriously!"? He sighed. Mercedes peeked over his shoulder to see the glee club standing outside.

"Coming out of the closet again, Lady Pants," Santana smirked.

Kurt sucked in his cheeks, "Okay how did you…"

"Brittany," Santana smiled proudly at her girlfriend.

"I have catlike signs," Brittany grinned.

"Senses," Santana corrected gently. "She saw the light on."

"Okay, you all need to leave, Cedes will talk to you tomorrow," said Kurt.

"Like hell she will," Sam spat stepping up to Kurt not talking his eyes off his girlfriend.

"Back off, Evans," Kurt hissed. His eyes narrowed as he pushed at Sam chest. "Cedes will also talk to you later."

Mercedes sighed defeated, "It's okay, Kurt." Kurt moved to side still glaring at Sam. "Okay, everyone thanks for the concern but everyone but it's alright. I have, what, three more days."

"Mercedes, you know Sue isn't going to let you go after nationals," Lauren said.

"What else is there after nationals," Mercedes asked. She looked to Santana, Quinn, and Brittany.

"Other than the fact you have to wear your Cheerios outfit and nothing else," Quinn told her.

"See," Mercedes looked at her boyfriend, "the only crime is I can't wear normal clothes. Is that so bad"?

The club was silent some glancing at Sam for the next move. Sam sucked in and started chewing on the inside of his cheeks. Thinking he decided on the last resort.

"Just let her do it," Santana sighed breaking the silence. "Sue will have her trophy and we will have our money."

"Thank you, Tana," Mercedes sighed with relief.

Sam insisted on driving Mercedes home. She watched him grip and release the steering wheel. "You shouldn't have told everyone, Sam," Mercedes said breaking the ten minutes of silence.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, Mercedes Patrice Jones," Sam scorned.

"You are the one who insisted on taking me home, Samuel Beck Evans," she pointed out. "I could have walked home and had a better conversation with the damn snow."

Sam swallowed a laugh trying to keep his voice neutral. "Doesn't mean I have talk to you does it."

"Fine," Mercedes sat back and took to looking out the window.

Sam's jaw ticked he glanced over at his girlfriend he pulled up to her house.

"See you tomorrow, Sam," whispered Mercedes got out of the truck. "What are you doing," she asked watching him get out the truck. Sam was silent as he took her bag and started up the walk. "You want to tell me what is going on, Samuel," Mercedes hissed at him jogging to keep up with his long strides. She opened the door to hear her parents in the kitchen.

Sam pushed by her without a word dropping her bag by the stairs heading for the kitchen. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Jones," he smiled at the couple helping each other with dinner.

Mercedes' father's eyes narrowed as his grin faded at the site of his least favorite person in the world. "Hey, Samuel staying for dinner I'm guessing." Mr. Jones smiled turned as Mercedes walked in.

Sam shook his head. "No sir. I was just dropping Mercedes off and I wanted to tell you both something."

"Sam, don't please," Mercedes whimpered; pleading with him from behind.

"Mercedes, what going on; why are you upset." Her mother walked over opening her arms as her daughter hugged her.

"Sam, what's is this." Mr. Jones asked his frown back.

Sam glanced at his girlfriend he was ninety-nine percent sure he was doing the right thing but he wasn't looking forward to her being angry at him and for how long. "Mercedes made a deal with Coach Sue her cheerleading coach to lose weight or Sue would take away our money for the play and show choir."

"Mercedes, is this true"? Mrs. Jones asked holding her at arm's length.

"Yes," her daughter answered in a hushed whisper.

"Why would you do this," Mr. Jones cried.

"Because it's not like I can't afford to lose twenty pounds, and we needed the money."

"There are other ways, Baby Girl, you could have come to us; we could have helped," Mrs. Jones cupped her cheek.

Mercedes shook her head, "Nationals is this Saturday then everything will go back to normal."

"You are quitting the Cheerios" her father said.

"No! You already took away the play you can take this too!"

"Mercedes, it for your own good," Sam sighed trying to make her understand.

"You shut your trap!" Her eyes shot daggers at him, "I would even be here if you hadn't told the whole damn school!" Mercedes spat. "I hate you!" She turned rushing out of room.

Sam followed, "You…you don't mean that Mercedes. You love me."

"Not right now," she scolded grabbing her bag and heading up the stairs.

Sam was right on her tail, "I asked you remember Christmas break if you had anything else you wanted to tell me! You lied! So you are to blame!"

"Have you ever once thought I was doing this for you and the rest of the club, Samuel!"

"So fucking what! If it is going to hurt you I don't want you doing it at all! Who cares if it was for us!"

"Then how the hell do we get the money, Sam! Any ideas cause your stupid plan of getting me in trouble is working out perfectly. I'm banned from the Cheerios, Sue takes the money for the play and show choir and worst of all you have a pissed off girlfriend. Did I leave anything out!"

"I did the right thing Mercedes and you should too. Quit the Cheerios we can find another way." Sam said calmly.

Mercedes relaxed as they reached the landing, "Fine. You find another way by the time I leave Saturday I'll quit."

"You will," a smile began to spread across his face.

"Hell no," Mercedes popped her boyfriend's bubble. She watched as his face fell, "I gave Sue my word Sam I'll quit the workout and dieting but seriously I'm not going to let her down."

"Mercedes, she took advantage of you."

"I gave her my word, Sam I thought you of all people would understand that." She went to her room ad closed her door leaving her boyfriend alone on the landing.

Sam walked slowly back down the stairs to her parents.

"Thank you, Sam for telling us," Mrs. Jones smiled sadly.

Sam looked at them, tears stung his eyes, "She loves me still right I mean she can't hate me forever."

Mrs. Jones cupped his cheek. "She loves you, Sam, I have no doubt about that." She kissed his cheek, "You did right by us, Sam. You did right by her too okay. Go home we'll take it from here."

Sam glanced at Mercedes' father who gave him nod. He headed out the door.

Mrs. Jones placed a hand on her husband's chest, "I'm going to talk with her." Mr. Jones didn't protest but went back into the kitchen. Mrs. Jones knocked on her daughter's door and walked in to her laying on the bed on her stomach. Her face in the pillow her body shaking slightly due to crying.

Mrs. Jones sat down and rubbed Mercedes back humming an old lullaby. She waited and watched patiently as she stopped crying. "You know we are going up to the school tomorrow to talk to both Sue and Mr. Figgins about this."

"Yeah I figured." Mercedes mumbled into her pillow.

"Sit up, Baby." Mrs. Jones waited until she did then wrapped her arms around her. "You also know that that Sam fellow likes you, may as well love you to bring this matter to us." She cupped Mercedes chin, lifting her head so she could look into her daughter's eyes. "Don't know many guys like that after your father."

"But everything would have fixed itself if he hadn't gotten involved."

"He is just looking out for you, what a boyfriend should do." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "Now why did you this"?

"For the club…" Mercedes began.

"The real reason Mercedes, I raised a proud woman now where is this insecure child coming from"?

Mercedes looked down at her hands, "Sam tells me I'm beautiful, but I keep thinking of the girls he's dated before me."

"Ah."

"Quinn and Santana fit a certain mold that I don't fit. He says that he doesn't care about it, the fact that I'm heavier, but I know that it does."

"If Sam says he doesn't care…"

"He doesn't, I do." Mercedes sighed; she felt tears fill her eyes again, "I don't want to be the fat girlfriend. I'm proud of my body and how I look. Sam is just…I don't want to hold him back."

"Mercedes, how will you hold that boy back? All I see is you making that boy's life better, lifting him up so to say. You help him with his homework, plus I saw you filling out his college applications…Sam is very lucky to have you on his arm." Mrs. Jones wiped away a stray tear from her daughter's cheek. "And when he and Quinn dated I don't have enough limbs to count how many times I caught him staring at you when they came over. Don't know where that Santana thing came from but Baby you had that boy in your pocket probably since the first time he saw you," she smiled.

"Then why go out with Quinn"?

Mrs. Jones chuckled, giving Mercedes a squeeze. "It's simple, everyone of the male species is stupid." Mercedes giggled. "I'm serious, men do stupid things but only the smart ones get the girl that's right for them." pecking her daughter's nose, "Sam had to drive a few lemons before found the right one."

"But don't cars depreciate in value once they are driven off the lot"? Mercedes asked.

"Okay, Smartass," Mrs. Jones flicked Mercedes' nose with a smile. "Yes they do, but not if it's a classic."

* * *

><p>Mercedes sat in Figgins office between her mother and father on the couch while Mr. Schue and Coach Sue sat in the two chairs by the desk.<p>

"Sue, you are here by suspended with pay until the end of term. I have taken this matter to the board and they will decide if you are to come back next year." Figgins sighed. "I suggest you enroll in anger management classes and therapy sessions to get on their good side."

"This is utter crap. Mercedes knows I didn't force her to do anything." Sue drawled dryly.

"Yes you did." Mercedes blurted out.

"Latifah, I didn't make you do crap. There is always a choice. You chose to do what I wanted. You have no one to blame but yourself." Sue spat bitterly stand up. "You and you concave mouth boyfriend of yours." She left without a look back.

"What are we going to do about cheer nationals we have worked so hard," Mercedes asked.

"Coach Beiste and I will take the squad to nationals," Mr. Schue smiled.

"And the monies"?

"Well the tickets sale will be enough to get us to regionals but Sue transferred her funds again so we will have to figure out something for nationals if we win."

"This is all my fault," Mercedes muttered. "I should get to class."

Mercedes walked in the choir room later that day sitting between Kurt and Tina on the top row. Sam came in walking up to them. Tina moved to the other side if Mike allowing Sam to have her seat. "You still mad at me Cede," he asked pulling her chair close.

"You told my parents what do you think." She glared at him.

Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulders to have her shrug him off. "Don't be like this, Mercedes. I did the right thing."

"The right thing would have been to just left well enough alone, Samuel. Now Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste have to take us to the competition and the ticket sales from the play can barely cover our trip to regionals after we spilt it with the school. Sue tied up the money for Nationals in overseas banks. So blame me for being utterly pissed at you for the remainder of this week, Samuel Beck Evans, maybe more," Mercedes cried. She moved her chair back closer to Kurt.

"I did this…" Sam started but Santana sitting in front of him with Brittany patted his knee.

"Just let her cool off," she whispered. She gave him a small genuine smile reserved only when she was really concerned about someone.

Sitting back, Sam let out a heavy sigh and nodded his thanks.

Brittany laid her head on her girlfriend shoulder. "I hate it when mom and dad fight."

Mercedes pulled out her chemistry book from her locker and put it in her backpack. She closed her eyes sighing, "Sam, the remainder of the week doesn't mean anything to you," turning to see her boyfriend next to her leaning on the lockers, winking seductively at her.

"You're still mad at me? I thought after you bit my head off at glee club Medusa would have put it to rest," he nudged her smiling.

"Ah, haha so funny," Mercedes slammed her locker slinging her pack over her shoulder started down the hall.

Sam was at her side, "How long did Quinn live with you," he asked.

"Two maybe three mouths, why," she replied sparing him a glance.

"She taught you how to storm walk. Scary," he grinned, his green orbs twinkled.

Mercedes stopped walking turning to him, "Sam, what do you want"?

"I don't know maybe a hand hold while a walk you home; Dad has the truck." The smile in his eyes faded as he looked into tired ones. "A kiss I miss those you know. Your lips pressed against mine, you moaning getting a little wet." Mercedes' eyes narrowed, "Okay, that's not what you're asking," he ran a hand through his locks. "Can I at least walk you home."

"I'm still angry with you though."

"Yeah so." He shrugged absent-mindly.

"Usually the guy leaves the girl alone until she cools off or he buys her something shiny."

Sam stepped closer to her, "Well, I'm still working on something shiny but we are a couple Mercedes I'm not going to just go away 'cause you're angry with me."

"Maybe you would if I could turn you into stone." She started back down the hall; spotting Marisol and Eugene at the end of the hall, she headed for them.

"Fine, be that way! Can't wait to tell our children how stubborn their mother was in high school," Sam yelled at her backside.

Mercedes turned around walking backwards towards her friends, "Oh, you wouldn't be so lucky if I bare your children, Sam Evans!"

"Damn straight I would, can't wait to get started!" He smirked then on his heel heading to opposite way. "On all eight of them!"

Mercedes stopped dead in her tracks staring after him, "We agreed on four?"

"Actually three or four! We should get started soon maybe after high school no later than college, can't be an old man dad!" Sam called at her over his shoulder.

Mercedes gritted her teeth Sam besting her. She slowly turned back around heading to her friends.

"Trouble in Swirlland," Carson asked smiling.

"Ahaha," Mercedes rolled her eyes before tell them the story.

"Well damn, you would have never known by looking at him." Marisol started, "but your boyfriend is really sweet."

"But what he did was wro…" Mercedes began.

"Amazing," Elise smiled. She, Walter and Jimmy joined the group, "You are very lucky to have someone like that, Merce. Sam really does love you."

Mercedes blinked, "But he got me in trouble with my parents and got my coach fired!"

"Come on, Mercedes, everyone knows that Sue was abusive and borderline psychotic. Sam did you and your squad a favor." Jimmy shrugged.

"He still shouldn't have done it though." Mercedes whispered as the group headed for the door. "I was trying to help them and he made a mess of it."

"He did the right thing it just blew up in his face," Marisol smiled giving her sad friend a side hug. "Cheer up, you could be dating a douche."

Mercedes cracked a smile, "Sam is far from ever being a douche. And I guess he was just trying to help."

"How about we go out tonight, to get your mind off it," Eugene suggested.

"That sounds great," Mercedes beamed.

* * *

><p>Sam stared up at the ceiling trying to go to sleep that night but it was impossible. He punched his pillow placing his face in it with a loud groan. Her being angry at him was the worst thing in the world he didn't he couldn't go much longer. He missed her. The touch the feel of her in his arms, if he couldn't at least brush by her tomorrow he would combust. Sam moaned then winced laying on his stomach. He reached down to adjust himself but started rubbing his member as his mind went back to the first time he and Mercedes were alone in her bedroom.<p>

Sam buried his face deeper into the softness of the pillow, his imagination as he motorboated his girlfriend that time their parents got a little too drunk at one of their Friday dinners. He slipped his hand into his boxers and began to jerk himself off. Cursing quietly his mind worked back to Mercedes' first hand job. It was over his boxers but a hand job just the same; he smiled remembering him telling her that he was a virgin. Sam began working the tip of his manhood, he had decided back then she was going to be the one he give it to.

Sam jerked himself faster, closing his eyes he saw a smiling Mercedes laying half naked beneath him on his bed, behind his eyelids. His long fingers laced the band of her underwear and were about to pull them off when a white liquid sprayed her across her chest, she looked up at him smiling scarping some up off her stomach with her finger. He groaned her name as she tasted him. A second later Sam felt a hot stickiness on his hand.

Turning over quickly as to not get cum on the sheets for his mom to find, he stared up at the ceiling again. "I need you, Cede," he whispered solemnly thinking on the wet dream he just had. His thoughts went to planning a way for him to touch her. Just to hold her. After a few minutes a smile creep across his face, he ran his hands through his hair. "I got," he cried out fist pumping the air. Sam wondered why one of his hands was sticky, remembering he sat up bone straight, cursing he went to wash his hair.

* * *

><p>Sam saw her walking a few people in front of him when he arrived at school on Friday. His mouth curled up into a sly smile watching the way her hips swayed from side to side. Intoxicating.<p>

Grinning he hurried and caught up with her slipping his hand into hers. "I like the way you walk, Cede," he bent his head whispering in her ear.

Mercedes closed her eyes at feeling him pulling her close. She leaned into his side. "I guess that's good to know." She looked up at him. Sam pulled her into the interior courtyard. Wrapping his arms around her he nuzzled neck with his face. "I take this as you missed me," she giggled as he nibbled her earlobe.

"Always," he hands wandered from her back to her hips then to her butt. Squeezing it pressing her against himself he let go of her lobe to look into her eyes. "I'm sorry about telling the glee club but Mr. Schue and your parents had a right to know, Mercedes, and I'm not sorry about that."

"Yeah okay, Sam," she pushed out of his arms. "I've got to get to…"

Sam grabbed her wrist pulling her back. "Sit with me," he sighed sadly. Mercedes obliged him. Biting his bottom lip and silently sending up a prayer for a good answer, he looked out into the courtyard. "Are you tired of me"?

Mercedes barely heard him. She blinked rapidly, "What? No, Sam, why would you think…"

Sam glanced at her before fixing his eyes on a cardinal hopping on one of the picnic tables. "Maybe when you look at me you don't smile anymore…it could be 'cause you're mad at me…"

"I'm not mad anymore, Sam more disappointed."

"In me"?

She nodded. "I asked you not to tell and you did it anyway."

"I told you, Mercedes if it is going to hurt you I don't want you doing it," Sam said sternly his eyes narrowed. "I don't care if you weren't going to listen to me then I had to find someone you would listen to. If that means telling a few people before then," he gesture was like 'that's what happens'.

"You told my parents, Samuel."

"Cause you didn't listen to Mr. Schue maybe I should have told your parents first." Mercedes made to get up. Sam reached up a grabbed the back of her cheer jacket, pulling her back. "Look I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Me loosing twenty pounds isn't going to hurt me, Sam." Mercedes looked at him. "Maybe you were angry because I didn't discuss it with you."

Sam sat back on the hard wooden bench. "Maybe," he mumbled.

"I couldn't though. Sue told me during cheer practice and I couldn't ask her to hold a minute while I ran to get you."

"No, but what hurts," he sighed sadly, "that I asked you during Christmas break when I was over your house if there was anything else. You lied to me and…and that's what hurts the most."

Mercedes was silent. "I'm sorry for lying to you but I not sorry for doing it. It was my choice."

"Okay fine it's your choice but discuss it with me first next time." Sam made to embrace her as if the discussion had ended.

Mercedes surprised him, "Fine, next time I'll call you so you can help choose between 2% and whole milk." She snapped hurrying away from him.

Mercedes was furious with discuss everything like every little detail of her life he wanted to know. It was bad enough when Rachel called a "emergency" meeting to discuss wardrobe during their lunch period. Sam came in a sat right next to her placing his arm on the back of her chair. Sam made sure not to touch her but it was hard. She made to get up but he placed her strong hand on her shoulder forcing her to stay put.

"Your anger with me ends today, Mercedes." He whispered in her ear.

Mercedes tried to shrug off his hand, "You can't tell me to stop being angry with you. It doesn't work like that." She said through a fake smile her eyes focused on Rachel and her speech on the right way to sewing on the sequence.

His hand dropped from her shoulder to under her chair pulling it close. He wrapped his arm around her waist while she tried to put her chair back, holding her with him. Sam gripped her chin firmly making her look at him. "I know it doesn't, but I had my first wet dream because I haven't touched my girlfriend in four days. Do you know how nasty it is to wash cum out of your hair"? Mercedes eyes went wide then she snorted loudly.

Sam let go of her smiling face as she covered her mouth and motioned for Rachel to continue, now on the topic of feathers or beads. "Oh my god, Sam, are you serious"? Mercedes tried to suppress her laugh.

"Wouldn't lie about matters of the nether region, Mercedes; I need to at least touch you on a daily bases." Sam spoke, his light green eyes sadly watched her, "I can't have you angry with me anymore; my heart can't take it."

Mercedes smiled softly as she leaned into his side, feeling his arms wrap around her, his embrace warmed her. All was forgiven but he couldn't know that now, not when he just told her to drop it. "Okay but only for this period, I'm still angry at you," she closed her eyes, content, feeling his breath at her temple.

"Compromises have to be made, Love." He kissed the side of the forehead, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms again. Sam pulled her hair away from her face, giving her soft kisses down the side. Spotting her faded mark and vowing he would need to refresh it before the week was up.

* * *

><p>"I don't think he is going to show, Kurt." Mercedes sighed, "Our fight was really big I think I messed things up with him." She pursued her lips as Kurt put a highlight at the rosebud of her lips.<p>

His eyes went to the tall blonde sneaking up behind her. "I'm sure Sam wouldn't miss this," Kurt rolled his eyes as the blonde placed a lengthy finger to his full lips muting shhhing him from telling Mercedes what he was going to do. "He loves you remember," Kurt kissed her cheek before turning to get the squad ready, hairspray and bedazzler in hand.

Sam tapped her shoulder, Mercedes turned around. "Sam, you came." Her face brightened up.

"Of course had to wish my girlfriend good luck."

Mercedes felt her face flushed, "Oh thank you."

Sam tucked a loose curl behind her ear, "You still mad at me, Cede." His worried eyes searched hers.

"No, I know your heart was in the right place, Sam, I can't really fault you for it," she smiled up at him.

"Good 'cause I missed you," he bent his head and brushed his lips across hers.

"Missed you too," Mercedes mumbled before her bottom lip was caught between his.

Sam wrapped his arms around her pulling her close deepening the kiss. He felt her tongue probe his lips demanding access to his mouth. He opened to her and their tongues mating for the first time in a week though it might have seems like longer to any outside observer.

Sam's hands wandered up and down her backside then through the curls in her hair, tangling them with his fists. He groaned into her mouth as Mercedes small hands tugged at his locks before cupping his face. She moaned pressing her body closer to his.

"YOU GOT TO BE SHITTY ME!" Roared Kurt. The couple separated as if caught by a parent. "I JUST FUCKING DID HER HAIR AND MAKEUP, SAM!"

Sam licked the cherry flavored gloss off his lips, "Sorry," he grinned sheepishly. "It's just it's been a long week, Kurt."

"Go to the stands, Evans." Kurt ordered through gritted teeth. He went to get his kit. Sam stole a few more kisses from his girlfriend. "NOW!" Kurt roared again.

"See you after you win." Sam winked at Mercedes.

WIN THEY DID! With a routine that mashed Justin Timberlake's _Sexy Back_ and JC Chasez _Blowin' Me Up_. Sam cheered along with the rest of the crowd. Taking the bleacher steps two at a time he and other family and friends of the squad rushed the blue mat. Picking his girlfriend up and twirling her around, he expected Mr. Jones to say for him to put his daughter down. Sam gave her a loud SMACKING kiss on the cheek before setting her down.

"Where are your parents," he asked yelling because of the cheering and screaming of the McKinley High motto.

"Overseas," Mercedes yelled her answer back. She grinned up at him knowingly, watching his eyes darken with the enticing knowledge. "You want to come over after the play tonight"?

Sam cupped her cheeks kissing her hard as an answer.

* * *

><p>Mercedes giggled with delight as the doorbell rang at six thirty that night. Straightening out her dark forest green knee length halter dress with black leggings and cardigan; her prized was the leopard print short boot platforms which barely brought her height up to her boyfriend chin. Mercedes had brushed out the tight Kurt competition curls from earlier today now loose they gave her sultry minx look.<p>

Sam gave her a once over when the door opened. "We can skip the play and head straight upstairs."

Mercedes chuckled, "Nope, we have our friends to support tonight, Sam." She grabbed her coat taking her boyfriend wardrobe through her lashes as she put it on.

Sam wore a plain snowy white V-neck sweater under his tan wool jacket with dark wash jeans.

Mercedes bit her lip he was making it hard not to taken him up on his offer. She hooked her arm in his they had the whole night weekend if he wanted to together there's no rush.

The play was amazing in Mercedes opinion. Even though she wasn't in it supporting her friends was the next best thing. She leaned into Sam's side sniffing a little at the performance done by Marisol and Carson.

"I think they should join glee club," she whispered excitedly to Sam.

Sam shrugged, "It's fine with me but we have to talk to the club first and it will probably need to be after Regionals cause every ones already working so hard."

Sam watched her nodded turning her attention back to the play. His mind was far from the culture on stage but on what they would do once they got back her house.

There was a trail discard clothes that lead all the way to the deep lavender bedding of the queen size canopy bed. The couple laid in a cuddling bliss, Mercedes on her stomach and Sam on his side; his face close to hers his hand caressing her bare back. They had just finished giving each other hand job Sam gave his girlfriend two orgasms. He kept slipping his fingers in her panties to her hot core and licking the essence off as they talked.

"I got my Ohio State letter in the mail today." Mercedes smiled playfully bumping her nose to his. "Early acceptance."

"That great, Cede you know when the rejection letters come," he kid.

"Sam," Mercedes smile fell. "You got in." Sam played with the fallen curls of her hair shaking his head with the knowing rejection on his mind.. "Stop it, Samuel don't discredit yourself you are very, very, smart. I'm know you got in."

"Smart enough to be a lawyer"?

Mercedes sighed sadly wishing he would do what was on his heart instead of what her father silently expected of him. "If that is what you want, Sam." She felt him let go of her hair and snuggled close placing his face barely two inches from hers. "I just wish you would do something that would make you happy," she stared into his green eyes.

Sam looked away from her intense stare toward her signed poster of the Real Housewives of Atlanta. "I am doing what's best for us and that makes me happy." He sighed flopping to his back. The bedding barely covered his nakedness.

Mercedes moved closer to him laying her head on his shoulder and lacing their legs. "What would make me happy is you doing what makes you truly happy, Sam," she whispered after sometime.

"It won't matter if I don't…"

Mercedes raised up to her side placing a finger to his lips, "You _are_getting in, Samuel Beck Evans, even if I have to do a Cory Matthews and talk everyone at our school out of going to Ohio State. Cory and Shawn forever, Baby." She pecked his lips; she smiled but her eyes remained serious.

Sam gave her a half smile as he tangled his fingers in her hair, "What if you get in at that Italy school"?

Mercedes shrugged. "It would be cool and good to know that I could get in, but I'll be studying fashion at Ohio so it really doesn't matter."

Sam lifted his head up brushing his lips across her, "I don't want you to go if you do get, but it's your dream so I want you to pursue it."

"Only if you pursue yours, Sam Evans."

"Maybe I can take some animation classes as an elective." He said hoping this answer would satisfy her.

"It's a start," she replied moving off him and laying on her back. She wrapped her covers around her closing her eyes.

"I don't want to have to worry about where I'm going to lay my head, Mercedes. And I don't want to worry where you and our children are going to stay. I want us to have a house and stay in it... maybe pass it down to our children." He glanced at her silent profile. "Maybe it can be hobby."

Mercedes grimaced, "Okay, Sam," she kept her eyes closed. "But what you do is a gift not many have, Sam I don't want to see you waist it."

Sam moved on top of her, Mercedes eyes popped open. "I'm not going to waist it Mercedes; I'll practice every day."

She ran her hands over his shoulders and forearms. "Maybe we should stop talking about the future and talk about something else. Like how much I love you," she raised her head pecking his cheek.

"I love you, too," he returned the gesture Sam maneuvered his way between her legs, "But the future is not that far off Cede. We are seniors and in a couple of months we will graduate from high school and start college. I have to plan for our future. And with that comes knowing that security I want and I want to give you and our family can't be paid with an artist salary."

"You know we are going to be a two income family so we are have a head start in that."

"Yeah, but I'm a man, Mercedes. And as head of our fam..." He started but cleared his throat when his girlfriend folded her arms and her eyes narrowed. "As co-partner...err partners"? His voice rose with the question along with his eyebrows. Mercedes unfolded her arms nodding she wrapped them around him.

"As partners, Mercedes I need to bring my share. Equal partners, right"?

"Yes, Sam, but I want my partner to be happy."

"I'll have you, of course I'll be happy," his lopsided grin smiled down at her, "Got to bring home the bacon."

"Ugh, men and their big bread winner egos." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

Sam gathered her close in his arms, "But you love my big ego," he grinned slyly before his lips went to her neck starting to refresh his mark behind her ear.

Mercedes giggles turned into whimpers as her boyfriend's lips tongue and the occasional nip of his teeth marked her as his. She felt him release her backing away he rubbed her mark.

"May want to wear your hair down for the next few days," he grinned at his work.

"Sam!" Mercedes punched his arm her other hand went to her neck.

"Couldn't resist," he mumbled kissing her growling lips until they turned into moans pressing back to him.

Sam's hands wandered to her breasts squeezing them make him and their owner groan. He began to grind himself against her; the soft lace of her panties giving him the just right amount to arouse his exposed member.

Mercedes could feel herself start getting wet as she moved against him. She gasped when Sam mouth released hers. His kisses slowly moved lower tracing her collarbone down into the valley between her breasts. His hands feathering one breast as his mouth devoured the other.

Sam rose up pecking her lips before he began to make his way down between her legs. He slipped his fingers into her panties; Sam moaned wanting full access and no boundaries with her. But he knew it was for the best. He heard her cry out his name as his mouth covered her his tongue flicking her clit through the thin fabric. Sam knew if this simple barrier was gone there was no stopping them.

The doorbell rang.

"You expecting someone," he asked raising back up over her both looking at her clock reading 10:30 pm.

Mercedes shook her head moving from under him and finding her bra under his boxers. Sam got up too putting on his boxers she tossed him.

"Now, that is annoying," Sam cried as someone leaned on the bell. He stumbled a little with his sweat pants.

Mercedes, the first down the stairs, opened to the seniors of the glee club. Puck forced his way past first leading the pack in.

"Heard your rents were out of town, Sexy Mama you know that means sleepover!" He eyed Sam coming down the stairs, "Not having sex, my ass," he muttered to the blonde.

Sam face turned pink as he and Mercedes followed the group in. Everyone carried a night bag and a snack bag.

"So you guys just decided to come to my house and spend the night"? Mercedes asked crossing her arms.

"We had so much fun last time," Mike smiled.

"And I didn't get to participate last time so I might as well get to see what the fuss is about," Santana smirked taking out a full size air mattress and pump and began to blow it up. "But I think we might have interrupted a little somethin', somethin'." She spoke as Sam came up behind his girlfriend.

"We were just talking," Sam said before taking Mercedes hand leading her to the over-stuffed chair they slept in last time.

"Talking is that what we a calling it now," Quinn said smugly. She also brought an air mattress. "Cedes, why are you curling your hair at 10:30 at night," she pointed to her neck.

Mercedes hands hastily went to her hair clip letting the locks cover the hickie.

"Okay, okay you guys we are not here to talk about my best friend's sex life. One because if she was having sex she would have told me, and two we are here to do research." Kurt stated maneuvering between the blankets, pillows and air mattress.

Mercedes sat down beside Sam. "What movie, Kurt."

"Movies and music videos, a compilation of movies where dancing is evolved; Step Up series, Stomp the Yard, HSM series. Plus going old school like real old school with Let's Dance, Rent, The Music Man, Cabaret, Fame. And Bring it On and Take it to the Mat cause we need stunts no more jumping up and down, Rachel."

"I'm not going to be hoisted in the air." Rachel cried settling against Finn's chest.

"Come on, Dwarf you are the smallest person in our club, your ass needs to be in air." Santana plopped down on the mattress.

"Actually Sunshine is by a quarter of an inch and exactly five pounds," Rachel countered, "besides I don't want to break my neck."

"Finn will catch you," Mercedes smiled between her and the frankenteen. "You'll be safe."

"Okay," Rachel muttered warily she glanced at her boyfriend that was eagerly returning Mercedes smile.

"Anyway, like I was saying," Kurt ticked. "Dance is our weak spot so maybe we can get some ideas." Kurt placed the DVD into the player, "So we have three hours of this movie everyone is to write down at least five things that caught your eye that you want us to try and put in our routine." He went back to his overnight bag and pulled out notepads and pens and started to pass them out.

"If I knew there was work involved; I never would have come." Puck sulked leaning into his Lauren's side.

"After we have narrowed it down we can have Mike and Brittany come up with some steps." Kurt continued finishing his plan. He pressed play on the remote.

"Can we at least get some popcorn up in this joint," Puck asked out loud.

Thirty minutes into the video viewing it had turned into dance party.

"We have to have Beyonce' signature moves," Lauren laughed as she and Mercedes did the Uh-Oh.

"That's a given and a necessity," Kurt shimmed up to his best friend.

"The thing is about Beyonce' dances everyone can do them," Brittany spoke simulating a belly dancer from B's _Baby Boy_video that was playing across the screen now.

Mercedes fanned herself laughing at Finn trying to back it up to Rachel and she lightly patted his butt looking around to see if she was doing it right. She felt two strong hands embrace her hip making them sway and grind against him. She turned around to a pair sultry green eyes. The danced slowly to _Suga Suga_by Frankie J. Sam nuzzling her neck his hands roaming all over her backside.

"Come with me," Sam whispered into her ear. He led her into the kitchen. Grabbing a water from the refrigerator, he took a sip before handing off to his girlfriend. "You having fun, Cede," he asked before looking past her into the family area at their friends. Disney's first live action musical franchise was playing across the screen.

Mercedes turned to view what he was looking at. She giggled at everyone standing and staring at Santana and Brittany who were sing at the top of their lungs and dancing verbatim the Status Quo song. "It reminds me of the year I joined. Just having fun and jammin' I missed this last year."

Sam chuckled, watching Puck shrug and start dancing along with the girls. "Don't judge me. High School Musical is like the best thing ever," the bad boy said before doing a MJ kick.

"You think we can win regionals," Sam asked looking down at her.

Mercedes swigged her water nodding. "We are better prepared than we ever been. Who is it now we are competing against? Ladies of Prepatory Sorrow and..."

"Dalton." Sam eyes went to Blaine who was trying to get the others to dance.

"Blaine is on our team, Sam," Mercedes read his mind. "Plus he loves Kurt."

Sam nodded. "What will happen if we win and Nationals…" his voice trail off

"We'll just have to figure something out," Mercedes sighed handing him back the water which he finished. She looked up at his worried face. "I'm not going to get angry with you, Sam. What's done is done we just have to find another way, and by _we,_I mean you," she smirked getting on her toes to kiss his cheek.

Sam hugged her making her cheek kiss a lips one. "My punishment I'm guessing for telling." He mumbled against her plump features.

Mercedes moaned her yes. "I missed you terribly this week when you weren't holding me." She smiled up at him.

"This week has been torture, can't do this, be away from you," he stroke her cheek lovingly.

"We have all weekend to make up for it." She grinned slyly.

Sam bent his head and pecked her lips, "Can we kick them out," he jerked his head to their friends.

"I don't care."

"WHEEZY! COME DANCE!" Santana yelled over at the couple. "I KNOW YOU KNOW THIS!" She ran to the kitchen snatching Mercedes from Sam's arms.

Sam watched them do the finale dance Mercedes helped him get certain parts but ended up bending over laughing at him as he did a body roll. It was a full hour more before everyone had gotten enough of the never ending dance party.

"Okay, so we know what we want to do for Regionals"? Kurt asked sitting down on faux animal skinned plush pillow bed next to his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I think Brittany and I can come up with routine for our second number that will blow the judges out of the park," Mike smiled. He and Tina lay on the wide window seat already covered and settling in for the night.

Everyone was settling down. Quinn helped Artie onto her air mattress making sure he was situated before getting in herself. Puck and Lauren shared the loveseat like last time while Finn and Rachel took the sofa. Brittany and Santana lay in a cuddling bliss on Santana's air mattress, Brittany running her hand through half sleep Latina's hair.

Sam ran upstairs coming back with Mercedes comforter and pillows from her bed. He tucked her in before turning off the light.

"So, Sexy Mama, we getting breakfast tomorrow, right"? Puck's voice rang through the darkness.

Mercedes felt Sam slip in next to her and pull her close. "Only if you help this time and not serenade us with your snoring."

"You got it."

* * *

><p>Mercedes knocked on the door after school on Monday with a shiny first place trophy in her hands.<p>

Her former cheer coach answered the door. "What do you want"?

"We won," Mercedes smiled showing Sue the trophy.

"I have eyes, Chaka Khan." Sue snatched the prize from Mercedes hands. "Good to know my barrel of oil won't go to waste though I had emailed Clooney asking him to oil my back with it." She admired the three foot tall award. "You want something"? She asked when Mercedes hadn't left.

"Uh, yes actually, Coach I just wanted to say that I forgive you for blackmailing me and the rest of the glee club."

Sue brow furrowed with confusion, "What are you talking about…"

"I know you must think what you did was for you, ensuring your win," Mercedes gestured to the prize, "But it gave me something else besides glee to really shine in, and I want to thank you for it."

"Err…you're welcome"? Sue raised an eyebrow.

"Also with you blackmailing me to lose weight, I just want you to know that I'm happy how I look and the weight that I am. I had my doubts that I may needed to fit a certain mold, to please you, my family, my boyfriend, my friends. But the only one that I need to please is me. So thanks for letting me realize that." Mercedes gave a quick smile before turning on her heels and leaving a dumb founded Sue on her door step.

* * *

><p>Mercedes nervously held the microphone, wringing it with her hands. She just saw her parents and her brother take their seats in the audience. Her knees started to knock together when she felt a warm hands wrap around her shoulders, rubbing her forearms. She felt her<p>

Sam kissed the side of her head, "Break a leg, Cede." He smiled down at her.

Mercedes blew out a long sweep of air as the announcer announced the New Directions. She glanced around at her teammates Brittany given her a thumbs up and Kurt drawing a heart in mid-air. She walked out on stage followed by Lauren and Hannah. Mercedes placed the mic on the stand and closed her eyes to get into the zone.

**Mercedes:**

"_Oh,  
>At times I felt like I had lost my self<br>Cuz people try to make you someone else  
>I had to learn to trust my heart<br>So things can change  
>I came to a point<br>Where I can speak my mind  
>And not feel<br>I'm living in a box  
>To keep the girl I am concealed<br>Oh  
>I finally found the strength so I can<br>Leave that all behind"_

**Mercedes, Lauren, and Hannah:**

_"This is my time, to shine  
>This is my place to find<br>All that I have inside  
>I never knew<em>

This is my time to show  
>What I must have always known<br>That nothings impossible  
>And dreams come true"<p>

"I liked this, he said as he clapped along with the audience during the performance. It is the change I needed from the little white girl with a big nose always pushed to the front." Judge One grinned to his peers.

Judge Two nodded, "I agree. I loved these BBW and being one myself it was a pleasing change of scenery. They were graceful and their marks were on point," she couldn't take her eyes off of Mercedes' command of the stage.

"I thought the big girl with glasses was a bit pitchy but the lead black girl sure helped her find her way back to the correct note." Judge Three tapped his foot. "It's what I like to see teamwork, something I haven't seen all day."

**Mercedes and Lauren:**

"Everybody's got the strength inside  
>All it takes is time to realize<br>That you and only you  
>Can be the one to decide<br>I can, I will, I know that everything I want  
>I can do<br>Believing in myself  
>Then every wish I make will come true<br>Oh,  
>It took a while to get this far<br>But I'm here now"

**Hannah:**

_"Overcoming all these things  
>Here I finally found my wings<br>Now I know I'm ready to fly..."_

**Mercedes, Lauren and Hannah:**

_"This is my time, to shine  
>This is my place to find<br>All that I have inside  
>I never knew"<em>

**Mercedes:  
><strong>

"_This is my time to show  
>What I must have always known<br>That nothings impossible  
>And dreams come true"<em>

Mercedes grinned was wide as she looked out at the standing crowd. She looked to the two girls next to her.

"I think they like us," Hannah gasped; her face redden but an excited nonetheless.

"That's more like love, Lucy." Lauren smiled. "Come on, we still have our second number." She collected their mics and handed them to a stage hand.

Mercedes ran to get up on the top steps as some of the rest of the choir join them. She glanced at them; all having scared and rage filled expressions on their faces. None more than Rachel who had loathing stare reading all over. _Maybe I shouldn't have changed the set list without tell them_ Mercedes thought.

The music started for the next song. Mike, Kurt, Brittany and Tina took to stage in a tumbling act of two cartwheels and two no hand backflips that hit their marks on the head. Mr. Schue could be heard yelling a HELL YES!

**Sam:**

"_It's nothing complicated  
>Bout' the way we live"<em>

**Quinn:**

_"We are here for each other  
>Happy to give"<em>

**Leslie:**

_"All we have we share,  
>And all of us we care<br>So come on"_

The dance wasn't scripted with a dance partner and everyone doing the same thing, but it was them having fun on stage like they did at Mercedes sleepover, like they did back when it all began. Having fun laughing and singing just like the family they had become.

**All:**

_"Welcome to our family time  
>Welcome to our brotherly time<br>This is a festival  
>You know the best of all<br>We're here to share it all"  
><em>

**Puck:**

_"If there's a bond between us  
>Nobody can explain"<em>

**Tina:**

_"It's a celebration of life  
>We see friend again"<em>

**Finn:**

_"I'll be there for you, _

_I know you'd be there for me too_

_So come on"_

**All:**

"_Welcome to our family time…"_

**Sunshine with Mercedes:**

_"Remembering love was departed  
>Someone did to your heart"<em>

**Kurt and Blaine:**

_"Finding love, planning a future"_

**Brittany and Santana:**

_"Telling stories and laughing with friends  
>Precious moments you'll never forget"<em>

A few lifts with Puck and Quinn and Mike and Tina gave the routine a slight polished look. Rachel was lifted up on Quinn and Tina's shoulders. Falling backwards and caught by Finn, Sam, and Blaine, she went under the pyramid to sing her part. The audience were on their feet cheering and aweing._  
><em>

**Rachel:**

_"This has to be  
>The most beautiful, the most peaceful place<br>I've ever been to  
>Is nothing like I've ever seen"<em>

**All:**

"_Welcome to our family time  
>Welcome to our brotherly time<br>We're happy givin' and takin' with the friends we're makin'  
>There's nothing we won't do<br>Welcome to our family time  
>Welcome to our happy to be time<br>This is a festival  
>You know 'em best of all<br>We're here to share it all_

Best of all  
>We're here to share it alllllll"<p>

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Rachel rowed at Mercedes once they were back in the green room.

"I just thought it would be cool if a tweaked the set list a bit," Mercedes shrugged.

"Without telling us!" Rachel continued.

"I liked it," Brittany chimed. "It was different something the other choirs wouldn't do."

"That's because the other choirs are an all girl's and all boy schools, Brittany," Blaine said.

Brittany shrugged, "Really, I just thought the opposite sex was on punishment for seeking looks into locker rooms."

"Well, I thought it was fierce, femme, and phenomenal," Santana proclaimed proudly, "not to mention hot as hell."

"I just hope you didn't blow our chances, Mercedes." Rachel sighed sitting beside Finn.

"You can't talk, Lip Lock, about blowing chances, not ever," Santana snapped.

The choir was silent, then hearing the announcer call everyone back to their seats and the choir to the stage; they filed out quietly.

_To be continued…because it is almost 13,000 words long and so yeah…:)_

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Song 1, _This Is My Time_ by Raven; Song 2, _Welcome_ by Jump 5

**Author's Note:** I bet most have wondered if I dropped off the face of the earth. Nope, it's just work has been kicking my butt. But happy news it's VACATION TIME! I have nothing to do but write and catch up on my stories. This time I have two weeks, but I won't be able to publish because I won't have internet access. But I promise updated chapters for all my stories, thank you all for being patience and stickin' with me. Plus I'm working on a surprise and a little somethin' somethin' Hint: Icing

Happy Vacation Time!


	11. Chapter 11

**MJSE High Chapter 11** by Yinx1

Mercedes blinked as she and the rest of the club along with Mr. Schue watched as the Ladies of Sorrow took home the first place trophy. She glanced at Rachel, who was a beet red and it looked like any minute steam would come out of her ears. They clapped politely along with everyone else before making their way to the bus.

"Second place isn't all bad," Brittany chimed breaking the silence as they bummed along.

"Shut up, Brittany, we wouldn't have second place if it wasn't for Miss Diva, changing the set," Rachel snapped.

"Who you telling to shut up, Furby," Santana cried turning around glaring at her. "You best watch yourself!"

"Sorry, but, Mercedes, aren't you even going to say anything for costing us regionals"?! Rachel asked.

Mercedes stared out the window, "I'm sorry, Rachel…everyone if I hadn't-"

"Mercedes doesn't have to say sorry; I liked her, Lauren, and Hannah's set," Tina interrupted defending her friend. She shifted to her knees looking down at Mercedes who sat with Sam behind her and Mike.

"Look, Mercedes, I'm sorry to say, but you pulled a Rachel with that number and it cost us the competition," Quinn sighed glancing her friend's way from across the aisle. "You could have at least told us you we're changing the set."

Mercedes felt tears come to her eyes, "I'm sorry," she whispered again. Sam took her hand trying to comfort her but she slipped it away wrapping her arms around herself as she blinked the tears away.

Sam wrapped his arms around her kissing her forehead softly. He looked up at Tina, who had second hand tears in her own eyes. He mouthed his thanks and she nodded giving a sad smile.

"And another thing, Mercedes, I was for sure, knew we had the competition in the bag-" Rachel began again.

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP, RACHEL BERRY!" Tina screamed. Rachel's mouth snapped shut; the bus went silent as the quiet Asian girl sat back down in an angry huff.

Mercedes' boyfriend gave her a strong squeeze, he felt her stiffen then shrug him off. "I loved your set, Cede," he whispered in her ear.

Wiping a stray tear, Mercedes sniffed, "Thank you, Sam," she whispered back; her eyes kept to the view out the window.

Sam sat back as his heart sank never liking when she cried. He felt helpless, he needed to cheer his girlfriend up. "How about we go out and celebrate. Second place isn't so bad." He offered, "I'll pay; we can go to that fancy place on the north side of town…" he stopped when she shook her head.

"I just want to go home, and crawl into my bed and wish this day never happened."

"Your bed…I like where-" he stopped when she cast him a sad glassy doe-eyed look. "Sorry." He grimaced gently wiping away her tear stains. "Maybe we can order in...and just talk or if you want to wallow that's okay too."

Mercedes turned her attention back to the window, "I just want to be alone."

Sam's shoulders sagged, "Oh umm okay, but I'll call you to make sure you're okay…K." He took her hand and gave it a strong soothing squeeze.

Mercedes gave him a half smile, "Okay," she squeezed his hand back.

Sam gave her a long deep kiss at her door an hour later. "You sure you don't want me to stay, Mercedes," his eyes searched her face. "I'll stay downstairs while you brood up in your room."

Mercedes snorted, "No, Sam, I'll be okay, Mom and Dad are here this time so I'm good," she giggled letting herself in the house. "I'll call you."

"I love you."

She smiled softly, "I know you do." She gave him a quick wave before closing the door.

"What's wrong, Sam," his mother asked when he dragged his feet in his home twenty minutes later.

His thoughts still on his sad girlfriend Sam barely heard his mother, "Huh...Oh um we…we lost," he said sitting down beside her on the couch.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, but I know you did your best." She placed an arm around his broad shoulders and her baby settled his head on her shoulder.

"Everyone is blaming Mercedes because she changed songs."

"I'm sure that Mercedes changing songs didn't cost you the competition, Sam. People always look for someone to blame. And most of the time, the one that is different usually gets the full force."

Sam nodded, "She is so sad though; I was going to cheer her up, but she wants to be alone. I don't like her being alone like this."

Sam's mother brushed his bangs away before kissing his forehead, "Let her be for this weekend, talk to her on Monday okay."

Sam nodded again before heading to his room; immediately dialing his girlfriend's number it went to voicemail.

"Mercedes, hi it's me, um…Sam. I guess you would know cause of caller id and I'm rambling." Sam cursed under his breath, "I...I was just checking in on you to see…see if you needed anything. If you wanted to talk..." Sam sighed mournfully, "I guess not. But know I'm here if you want to. I'm…I'm gonna leave you alone to mope, but I'll call you tomorrow to see how you are. Guess I'm not exactly leaving you alone." He let out an awkward chuckle. "So um I love you and no matter what everyone else says; I loved your song, Cede." He gave a long sigh before hanging up.

Sam sat at his computer logging in to the school's chatroom and was instantly dragged into a video chat session with Santana, Kurt, Finn, and Brittany.

Sam gazed upon his glee mates already in a deep discussion, "What's up."

Santana rolled her Latin brown eyes as if he should have already known what they were speaking about. "Okay catch up, Guppy, there is a rumor going around that one of the sorrow nuns may be in junior high."

His brow furrowed in confused, "K…"

Santana sighed, "Ugh, you really are slow…how do you and Cedes have conversations...she is most definitely the smart one in between you."

"Just like me with you." Brittany added. "Santana says I'm a genius," her blue eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Brittany…" Santana blushed quickly then straighten up as if it didn't happen. "Anyway, rumor goes that one of the girl's in junior high. If she is we won regionals cause automatic disqualification."

"Whoa." Sam grinned for the first time since the competition.

"Damn right 'Whoa'." Santana smiled smugly sitting back in her desk chair.

Kurt spoke insightfully, "I think it was that small one on the front row though it could be the tall on in the back; I not sure seventh grade was a confusing year."

"Bet it was," Santana said under her breath.

Sam shot her a look. "When will we know?"

"Mr. Schue said Monday," Finn answered.

Sam was grinning ear to ear. "I have to call Mercedes. She's gonna be so happy."

Kurt held up his mobile, "I tried already got a voicemail."

"Me too," Santana added holding up a bling-out iPhone.

"Me three." Finn shrugged.

Brittany chimed in, "Are we playing Pokemon cards. I can do the rap. Gotta catch them all. Gotta catch em all. Gotta catch them all."

"And mute," Santana, who was the leader of the chatroom, put her girlfriend on silent. "If this whole thing goes our way, we are heading to nationals."

"For the second time," Finn smiled, "I think we got it this time too."

"We only have it, if we do the work that means we should add an extra practice maybe Saturday," Santana suggested.

"Another booty camp," Kurt groaned.

"Tana's right if we want the results we have to put in the work." Sam agreed.

* * *

><p>"I don't like this," Santana slammed her lunch tray down on the table the following Wednesday. "That is the third time Miss Diva has blown off lunch with us. Samuel, you need to control your woman and get her back here where she belongs."<p>

"I don't see anything wrong," Sam shrugged with a twinge of guilt because he had tried to join the group, but Eugene had told him that it was club luncheon so he couldn't sit with his girlfriend. That had been two days ago and Mercedes still refused to sit with them.

"You don't see anything wrong with that," Santana pointed at Walter, who was lean in and whispering in Mercedes ear making her giggle. Sam gulped down the rest of his soda crushing the can twice so it looked like a disk. "That's what I thought."

"There is nothing wrong with Mercedes sitting with other people, Santana." Kurt said with an eye roll.

"It is when she barely says two words to me," Santana sighed looking over longingly at her friend. "Look when Mr. Schue announced we were back and headed for Nationals, she didn't look happy about it at all. Almost as if she didn't even want to be there."

"Maybe because someone yelled at her on the bus ride home knowing her vocals weren't the cause of our loss," Kurt said poignantly eyes narrowed looking at Rachel.

"I have apologize to Mercedes," Rachel her eyes widen. "It's not my fault if she's taking it out on you."

"Why are you sitting with us, I don't like you," Santana asked bitterly and Rachel recoiled. "Where's Man Jugs so he can take you away and leave me in peace. I'm trying this Kabala thing and you're harshing my mellow. Very disrespectful of you."

"Santana," Sam cleared his throat. Rachel was on the verge of tears.

The fiery Latina rolled her cocoa eyes continuing without offering an apology to the brunette. Really the apology was leaving Rachel in silence without another side comment.

"Anyway Mercedes hasn't really been into the whole captaining thing Kurt and I are handling it. It's like she's not even there."

"That's true," Tina agreed, "ever since we got back she's distance herself. Not really distant, she says hi and all that but it's not the same. I miss her." She cast a sad look over at her distant friend.

"It's only been three days," Rachel complained, "and besides maybe she's done gossiping with you all the time," she scolded Tina which made her burst into tears.

"Oh my god! Oh my god stop talking!" Santana cried. "Your voice makes my skin crawl. Again, why are you here anyway aren't you a part of that club?"

Rachel sniffed looking down at her salad, "I am but it is really for..."

"Your own gain that's really low, Rachel," Tina upper lip curled taking the napkin Mike handed her.

"Well I do have an African American father." Rachel pointed out.

Waving her hand over in Rachel's direction, "Sorry can't hear you over all the Jew," Santana shot back. "That nose just keeps hitting me in the face. For your sake you best hope you reach Streisand level otherwise you should look into facial reconstruction, Potato Face."

Rachel glared at them before grabbing her tray and leaving in a huff.

"Santana, you need to apologize." Sam said. "That was low even for you."

"But it was effective got her ass out of my lines of vision. Plus you can't say I was wrong about anything I said."

"No you were right, your delivery was wrong," Sam admitted.

"Fine, but I'm stopping at my locker for sunglasses; I still don't want to look at her. And just for good measure I'm not telling her that that salad wasn't kosher." Santana huffed getting up to follow Rachel out of the cafeteria.

Sam watched as Mercedes and her group got up as well. "Gotta go," he mumbled taking his lunch and dumping it on his way out. He hurried behind the group listening in.

"So are we going out tonight 'cause I am feelin' karaoke." Marisol smiled.

"Sounds good to me," Mercedes grinned back.

"What about your other half," Jimmy smirked, "Don't you have to ask permission?"

"One, I'm just his girlfriend not his wife; two even if I was an _ask permission_ gal, Sam has to work tonight."

"While the cats away..." Eugene husked wrapping his arm around Mercedes' shoulders.

"I would like to come," Sam spoke up. The group turned around to look at him as he smiled nervously. "I don't have to work tonight," his eyes went to Mercedes. He tried to keep his voice light, though he didn't like Eugene's position with his girlfriend.

Tightening his hold on Sam's girlfriend's shoulders, Eugene spoke, "Err the club isn't really your kind of place; it would be best if you don't."

Sam's green eyes narrowed slightly, "Well I'll go anyway cause my girlfriend said I coul-"

Mercedes brushed Eugene's arm away, "Sam, since you have the night off how about we stay in have a movie marathon I think TNT is showing Big Fish." Mercedes smiled, "That's our movie."

"Netflix has it, besides I wanna go to this club and get my karaoke on." He shimmed like Kurt.

"Merce, you better get your friend; he actually thinks he is invited," Jimmy snarked.

"Shut up, Jimmy," Mercedes snapped taking Sam hand a leading him away from the group. "Sam, you can't just invite yourself."

"Sorry, but I think it would be fun, and I want to get to know your friends." He nodded towards the group. "Maybe they can become _our_ friends."

"Yes it would be good to get to know them, but the club it's not the best place. Maybe we can hangout after school tomorrow and I'll introduce you, to everyone. How's that?"

"Oh um okay," Sam ran hand through his hair. "So can I come over tonight? Big Fish haven't seen that in a while."

Mercedes shook her head, "Sam, I already made plans. Maybe you and Finn can do something?" Getting on her toes she kissed his cheek. "I'll call you," she smiled before hurrying to her group.

"Yeah there is no way in hell she gets to party and I don't." Santana drawled behind him, both watching Mercedes walk off.

"Wanna go karaoke?" Sam asked looking down at his co-conspirator.

Santana smile back, "Sure."

* * *

><p>After she busted his windows out his car, Kurt's father Burt had fixed the front windshield. The black escalade sat a few homes down from the Jones' residence. Inside was Kurt behind the wheel, Sam in the passenger seat and Santana, Brittany, and Tina in the back.<p>

"Are you sure she's going out tonight?" Tina asked looking at her time on her phone.

"Yeah," Sam muttered not taking his eyes of front door. "Why I couldn't come over tonight."

"Maybe she decided against it and stayed in." Kurt sighed drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. "She has been wanting alone time that none of you are giving her."

"Pffft, I gave her the weekend, that is enough time to get over what Hobbit said on the bus." Santana pointed out.

Sam nodded in agreement, "Plus, she would have called me if she staying in." He insisted, "Mercedes always calls-"

He was interrupted by a black Jaguar pulling up outside the residence and honking the horn.

"That's rude," Tina observed.

Sam watched as two figures stepped out of the car. One was definitely Eugene headed up the walkway.

He was halfway there when Mercedes came out in a glammed-out outfit that made the occupants in the SUV jaws' drop.

"She never dresses like that for me," Sam pouted. He heard Brittany and Tina giggle.

"Maybe you never warranted an outfit like that." Santana mused.

They watched in great earnest as Mercedes hugged both of her friends. Sam swore the hug she gave Eugene was longer. He moved uncomfortably in his seat. They could heard Mercedes laughter as she and her friends got into the car. Kurt followed at a close distance, driving for a while before parking outside a teen club.

The quintet stepped inside. The club was filled with the majority of African-American teens with a few Asian and Latinos. All listening to what wasn't a regular karaoke; this was on a semi-professional level with groups and singles giving their all to the audience. Sam, Tina, Brittany, Kurt, and Santana acquired a table in the back, listening to a solo act singing Lykke Li I Will Follow.

"Oh, my gosh, I love this song." Tina beamed.

"Yeah this place is great look they even have food. I'll try the fried avocado, Brit you wanna split a Pina Colada?" Santana rolled her eyes, "Don't worry it's virgin; all their drinks are," she told judging eyes.

The friends ordered food and watched a few more performances. The MC came up to the mic.

"Al'right the time has come. It's time for the _Five Oh Mys_!"

The crowd screamed and yelled as Eugene, Marisol, Walter, Jimmy and Mercedes came up on the stage with mics in hands.

"Can she do that?" Brittany asked. "Be in two groups at the same time?"

Sam shifted again in his seat as the upbeat song started and the five began to dance the seductive choreography.

"Now we know why she didn't want you to come eh, Sam," Santana mused, her eyes flicked back from Mercedes grinding on Eugene and Sam's pursed his full lips.

Marisol:  
>Talk that talk to me, yeah<br>Talk that talk to me, yeah

Walter:  
>I've be trying to chill, bitches wanna fuck me<br>Every little city I go, fuck me  
>Shawty must've heard, got the word, I move that D<br>Had it by a bladder, she like "oh I gotta pee"  
>Ran into a rocko in my restroom<br>Singer slash actress in my bedroom

Jimmy:  
>God I have the ticket for a walk through<br>Everything that do is big  
>We'll talk big money, I talk big homes<br>I sell out arenas, I call that getting dome  
>Million dollar voice, came through phone<p>

Eugene:  
>We heading to the top, if you coming, come on<br>I'm Flying out to Pisa, just to get some pizza  
>Fly down to Jamaica, just to roll some reefa<br>Sex on the beach, left love speechless  
>They say that money talk, tell these other niggas speak up<br>What's up

Marisol and Mercedes:  
>One and two and a three and four<br>Come on let me know if you want some more  
>You know what I like, now get right<br>Boy talk that talk to me all night  
>Yeah boy I like it yeah boy I like it<br>Love it when you talk that talk to me yeah  
>Yeah that talk to me yeah<br>Love it when you talk that talk to me, yeah

Mercedes:  
>Say what you want to, say you want you like to<br>Say you want me to do and I got you  
>Tell me how to love you, tell me how to hold you<br>I'mma get it right on the first try for you  
>Cause you ain't never had a woman like me, yeah<br>And you will never have another like me, yeah  
>Noooooo<br>So I'ma give it to you baby

Mercedes and Marisol singing the chorus

Marisol:  
>What you saying now, give it to me baby<br>I want it all night, give it to me baby  
>What you saying now, give it to me baby<br>Give it to me baby, give it to me baby  
>What you saying now, give it to me baby<br>I want it all night, give it to me baby  
>What you saying now, give it to me baby<br>Give it to me baby, give it to me baby

The Quintet:  
>Talk that talk to me, yeah<br>Talk that talk to me, yeah

The crowd roared. The five on the stage took their bows. Mercedes led them off very pleased at their performance.

"That was an interesting show, Cede."

Mercedes turned to see Sam glaring at her. He jerked his head towards the door to the club. She reluctantly followed. They didn't speak until they reached Kurt's SUV. Sam turned around grabbing her face with both hands his lips crashed hers making sure when he let go they were on the edge of becoming bruised.

Sam searched her face, "Did you enjoy it?"

Mercedes nodded her brown eyes dazed with the passion just shown to her. "What was that for?"

"Just was making sure you were still mine." Sam let her go stepping back and crossing his arms across his broad chest. He saw her blush. "So that is karaoke night."

"Sam, that was just entertainment. It doesn't mean anything."

"You sure; 'cause the way you were grinding him-"

Mercedes stepped close wrapping her arms around his waist, "Does my Sam feel lonely?"

"Maybe," he couldn't help but smile as she pecked his lips. "But it's not just me, it's your friends too: Tina, Santana, your best friend Kurt. Have you talked to them since we came back?"

Mercedes released him, "Yeah, I talked to Tina yesterday."

"_Talked_ or said hi as you passed in the hall?"

Mercedes looked away. She was ashamed of her behavior but she really didn't want to cause any riff like the one she caused on the bus.

"Everyone's mad at me, Sam, it's better I leave well enough alone. I made a huge mistake. "

"Uh, no. Nobody is angry at you. That's in your head. You need to snap out of it. And your mistake wasn't huge. Kissing on stage is a huge mistake, switching songs is nowhere near that horrible."

Mercedes began to hug herself, "I appreciate what you are doing, Sam, but I'm fine, and its better I leave the glee."

"Like hell," came the sarcastic drawl of Santana. "You're tri-captain; you have responsibility." She lead the rest of the spying glee members.

"Can't I step down?" She asked Kurt and Santana.

"Not without a vote. Your bootylicious ass can go on trial tomorrow at glee club," Kurt informed her. "But get ready to stay, Cedes, you're not going anywhere."

Mercedes felt Sam's arms wrap around her shoulders, resting his chin on her top of her head. She rolled her eyes.

Kurt grinned at the couple. "Not anywhere, anytime soon, Mercedes, you're stuck with us, and him." He nodded his head to Sam.

"I kind of figured," she let a small smile creep to her plump lips. She linked her fingers through Sam's; tilting her head, she pecked his lips, which he quickly turned into a heated one.

"There are children in the mist, you nastee's." Santana chuckled.

* * *

><p>Kurt was right. As Mr. Schue called out the unanimous vote, "Well, I think the club has made a point, Mercedes…what do you say."<p>

"Okay, I'll stay but I have some friends join me?" Mercedes hurried to door; opening it. Eugene lead the group in. "What do you say, New Directions?"

"Any friend of Cedes is a friend of mine," Sugar smiled. "Artie, get up so they can have your chair. I have an announcement." She took the floor shooing Mr. Schue and Mercedes to their seats, and Mike and Puck removed some chairs for the new comers.

"I want say that my daddy has donated us money for our trip to nationals." Sugar smiled proudly.

The club all screamed with excitement.

"No more taffy!" Kurt cried.

"Also Santana told me about the awful conditions you lived in while in New York. Well, Daddy has booked us a whole floor; everyone gets their own room."

"Shut the fuck up," Mr. Schue gapped.

"Mr. Schue, language," Santana smirked.

* * *

><p>Mercedes sat on a corner her bed going over dress designs for nationals. Sam was taking up the rest with his scrap book and drawings. He glanced at her making notes on a tablet. He needed to get rid of the feeling she still gave off. Sam sat up waiting until she finished a set of notes then pinned her on her back with some of his weight.<p>

"Sam! The hell?" Mercedes looked up at him, seeing his worried expression. "What's wrong?"

"Do you like Eugene?"

"Errr, yeah, he's cool people. What-"

"What about Jimmy or Walter," Sam asked, his voice softened, "both?"

Mercedes pushed at his chest and Sam moved off her. "What the hell are you getting at?"

Sam laid on his back, "Nothing." He glanced at her _you need to fess up_ look. "At karaoke…the way you were dancing, I haven't seen you do that since Les's Pussycat Dolls dance."

"Samwise, if you wanted a lap dance all you have to do is ask," she grinned slyly. Mercedes moved to straddle his hips, and began to unbuckle his belt.

Sam stopped her. "No…I mean yes I want one, but it's not what I'm talking about. He isn't Les but…" Mercedes stopped him with a deep kiss that took his breath away.

"Samuel, I'm yours. My heart belongs to you. Don't ever worry about this, what we have." She stroke his cheeks with her knuckles and pads of her fingers. "No one else has touched me the way you do…emotionally and physically."

"No more worries…so how about that lap dance," he asked grinning playfully up at her.

Mercedes giggled then finished releasing Sam from his jeans. She pulled her dress up as she began to rock back and forth. Sam slipped his fingers under her dress feeling no barrier.

Sam licked his lips, "No panties, Woman?"

Mercedes felt Sam's penis grow hard beneath the thin fabric of his boxers. "Easy access," she smirked.

Sam sat up capturing her mouth. His tongue was granted permission and it roamed inside her mouth, licking the roof. Mercedes could feel herself begin to leak. Sam slipped to fingers inside her as her hand found its way inside his boxers. The two spent the rest of their time getting each other off and tasting each other's essence.

"I love you, Sam," Mercedes smiled

Sam sighed with relief, "Good to hear that."

Her smile faded and a confused look spread across her face. "What do you mean by that, Samuel?"

"You haven't told me in a long time, Cede." Samuel confessed.

"That's no…" Mercedes began racking her brain. Sam was right, it had been over two weeks since she told him. No wonder he was insecure about his place with her. Then hanging around Eugene, Walter, and Jimmy didn't make his disappear. "I'm so sorry, Sam. I didn't even realize…"

"I hurts hearing _I know you do_ instead of I love you," his green eyes welding with tears. "It's why I had to question you. I wasn't sure anymore."

"Well you're sure now. I love you, Samuel Beck Evans. Something catastrophic will have to happen to make me stop."

"I don't plan on doing anything catastrophic."

"Me neither." Mercedes smiled then challenge her love to a game of thumb wars.

**Chapter End, TTFN :-]**


End file.
